dec
by julia bebop
Summary: When letters foretell of a long trip to the states, will serena and her group have the courage to face it altogether.
1. Chapter 1

Part 2

Julia MacGregor

January

All is quiet on New Year's Day *

* the song is New Years's day from the classic U2 Cd War: released 1983

In the darkness of space was untroubled and noiseless. A tremor started very as a small spot outside of the planet Earth. A ripple of time was twisted into a ball. Lighting formed the nexus of the ball. A figure was instantly taking form in the heart of the ball. The being of the figure was pull out of a long slumber that was now broken. Darkness raced around the ball. The lighting danced rapidly trying to sink into the ball. Until the figure broke free.

A man stood in the vastness of space. Floated above the planet as his mind awaked with the last vision of a battle that lost. Of a young boy who wasn't sure of himself as he fought against the man and won. The man was after a sword that young boy who possessed. The sword of Jurai, the most powerful sword in the entire universe.

The man was named Kagato. The most evil of scientist in the known universe. His eyes flashed as he remembered the boy's name. He whispered,"Tenchi. . .I'm going to find you and take back what is rightfully my!"

The time wasn't right. Kagato had to wait, but he had all the time in the universe for that.

It seemed like things were going from normal to strange. Tenchi found out not only Ayeka and Ryoko were going to America. He had also discovered Christmas night that Washu, Sasami, Ryo‑oh‑ki, Kiyone and Mihoshi were going as well. At first the new year, heck the milium, Tenchi and the girls were packed for the airport.

In the Masaki house hold, Tenchi and the girls were waiting for the van‑taxi. Ayeka, Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki were talking their guardians, Azaka and Kamidake. "Please, stay here you two and protect Grandfather. Remember he is a member of royal house of Jurai." Ayeka gently commanded.

"But, Princess!" Azaka winced. "We are here to protect you as well!"

She shook her head. Then, she said,"No. I wouldn't hear of it!"

Sasami giggled as she heard her older sister giving out orders,"You better listen to her. You know how she is!"

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki squeaked her agreement.

"Oh, you two keep out of this!" Ayeka groaned, waving her hands in front of Ryo‑oh‑ki and Sasami. She didn't want to be interrupted by her little sister at such an important time like this.

Tenchi and Ryoko were talking to Yoshou. Yoshou said as he smiled,"Now two you behave yourselves."

Ryoko gave a little chuckle as she said,"We will!"

"I'll be studying for most of the time!" Tenchi grimaced. "You can get a part time job!"

Ryoko turned a sly glance at Tenchi,"Why? Don't you want me as a study buddy?" Then, she gave him a playful poke in the ribs. She gave him her most innocent of glances.

Tenchi rolled his eyes and let a groan,"Ryoko!"

Kiyone, Washu and Mihoshi were waiting for the taxi‑van from the comfort of the living room. They stood in front of big picture window. Washu was tapping out her daily report on her mini computer. Mihoshi was reading a manga. Kiyone was thinking of America. This was a big step. Bigger than coming to earth or being a Galaxy Police Officer. "Wow!" she thought. "I can't believe it. We were chosen by someone who we never knew. It's kind of exciting. I'm going to study with Tenchi at some high school or even a big college. When I read my letter I thought it was all a big joke. I had to compare it with Ayeka's letter. My mouth dropped when I read hers. Any ways. I wonder what America's going to be like?"

"There's our ride!" Washu's voice brought Kiyone back to earth.

"It's here. . .already?" Sasami asked.

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki said as she hopped in to Sasami's shoulder bag.

"See you, Granddad," Ryoko said. Then, she was little teary eyed. Grabbing Yoshou, Ryoko gave him a hug.

Yoshou chuckled gently,"You take of yourself!"

"Yea," She uttered softly. They broke away from their embrace. "I will!"

She sniffed and wiped a tear form an eye.

Mihoshi was excited as she saw the van pull up. She said as she punched the air with a fist "Let's get hopping!"

To everyone else, Mihoshi was a slight ditz brain. They stared at her for a minute. Ayeka questioned Mihoshi's state of mind,"By the phrase. . .let's get hopping. Do you mean we should hop around the living room like Ryo‑oh‑ki?"

"Meow!" agreed the little cabbit.

"Uh?" Mihoshi asked, putting a hand up to her mouth.

In the Three Lights flat, Yaten was calling up Mina for the last time. There was no answer. He kept on getting her voice mail. He hung up the phone for the last time. After the Christmas party. The Three Lights were too tired to read their letters. They went to bed late.

The next the day, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were in the living room watching the snow. "Yaten, did you get to see the snow!" Seiya asked.

"No, did it snow more?" Yaten asked. The Three Lights were in the robes and pajamas.

Yaten was walking in living from the hallway. Taiki sat on the sofa, remembering Rio's letter to Serena. She wanted to be there in Tokyo for Christmas, but her family came first. She stayed in England. He stared at his unopened letter. Yaten peeked out of the large picture window in the flat. He gasped child like at the winter landscape outside.

Seiya placed a hand on the cold glass. He smiled as he thought of their beloved Kakyuu. He said,"I wish our Princess was here. She would loved to see this."

"Yes. . .It didn't take much to made her happy. She loved the most simplest of beauty," Yaten agreed.

Taiki interrupted his two brothers conservation,"What about the letters?"

"What letters?" Seiya asked, turned his face to see Taiki reaching over to take his letter out of the stack of mail.

"These. I got my letter." Taiki was holding out his letter.

"It's must be an other love letter!" Yaten sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

Seiya was a little skeptical at Yaten's idea. Yaten hated getting love letters from girls who says they loved him with all of their hearts. He was still a little cold. He said,"Maybe."

Taiki was in full agreement. He was also curious about the letter. He said,"O.K. There is only one way to find out."

Taiki opened his letter. After a few minutes of reading, Taiki's face changed to one of confused amazement. Both Seiya and Yaten was puzzled. What was Taiki reading that made him so baffled? Seiya and Yaten walked over to the coffee table. They wanted to know what was in that letter. When Taiki was finished he looked up at his two brothers. Seiya said,"Well?"

"You guys would not believe this"! Taiki gasped loudly.

"What?" Yaten asked, coking his head to one side.

"Before I tell you guys. . .first I want you to read your letters?" Taiki smiled.

"You really changed all of sudden. Why the grin on your face?" Seiya asked.

"You'll find out," Taiki reassured his two brothers.

"O.K.," Seiya shrugged his shoulders.

Seiya and Yaten took their letters from the coffee table. Seiya opened his letter. He slowly started to read it. He was just as surprised as Taiki was. Yaten expressed his puzzlement with an astoundment glance in his eyes. He opened his letter in a flash. His jaw dropped as Yaten read his letter. Taiki wet his lips before asking,"Well?"

He stared at his two brothers.

Seiya couldn't contain his excitement. "I'm going with Taiki to America," he shouted. "Yaten, is that what your letter. . ."

Yaten's eyes perked up as he interrupted Seiya,"Yea. . .that's the greatest news. . .we had probably heard in months."

Then, a thought swept in their mind. What about their Princess Kakyuu? Could she be easily found there as easily here? Leaving Tokyo would leave her in a lurch if Galaxia had to track her down. No one knew. They were deep in their thought as the snow drifted across the window.

In January, Three Lights out of painful regret accepted the offer. They wanted to go and study to become better guardians. At first, they did have a great sadness in their hearts. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki felt they were abandoning their mission.

In a dream, Princess Kakyuu came to the Three Lights. The Three Lights were sitting in a sea of white lilacs. They were dressed in long hooded robes. Seiya was in red, Taiki was in pale gold and Yaten was in white. It seemed like they knew what was going on. They walked to a clearing. They sat in a circle in the middle of the clearing. Seiya told his two brothers to remove their hoods. They slowly removed their hoods, blinking their eyes. Then, he removed his hood. Seiya rubbed his eyes for a second. Yaten asked in a hazy voice,"Is this a dream?"

Seiya shook his head.

"It's a vision!" Taiki uttered gently. He was the first one come to the realization of what was going on.

Seiya smiled gratefully,"Yes, I think our Princess brought us here for a reason!"

Yaten asked slightly amazed to the magic of this wondrous dream,"What?"

A breeze blew softly across the Three lights. It seemed to carry a voice within. The voice, sweet and low whispered in their ears,"Join hands. . .close your eyes. . .open your hearts!"

"Uh?" Taiki questioned the voice. His left eyebrow shot up in wonder.

Seiya cocked his head to one side, gently remarked,"I think that voice of whoever it might be wants us to do these commands!"

Seiya took Taiki's left hand and Yaten's right hand in his. Then, Yaten took Taiki's right in hand in his left. Then, the Three Lights closed their eyes as they began to open their hearts. The wind started to pick up a little.

Then, all time had stopped.

In a deeper vision, The Three Lights saw a red light in a star field. It seemed to be calling them out. They stood, floating in the star field. At first, the Three Lights were a little frightened of this vision. cautiously, they approached the red light. A figure stood in the light. The figure looked familiar. They recognized the figure as the beloved Princess Kakyuu. In stunned silence, the Three Lights stared at her. The red light melted away as Princess Kakyuu floated towards Seiya. She smiled as she reached out a hand to touch Seiya on his left cheek. Her warm, tender touch made him gasp a little. She said,"My dear Seiya. You can never leave me!"

Then, she took Taiki's left hand and gave it a little squeeze. He blinked at the feeling. She

continued,"Don't worry. . .my sweet Taiki! I'm always here with in your heart!"

Finally, she ruffled Yaten's hair and smiled,"My humble Yaten. . .no matter where you go!"

Then, the princess floated back a little. Her face changed from a mild expression to one of caution. She said gravely,"But, beware of evil that will follow you. Keep your guard up at all times. I want you to vow for the protection for the people of the community that you will journeying to. Please."

Then, she vanished. The dream was gone.

The Three Lights awoke the next day with joy and hope.

Now, Yaten was putting on his jacket. He glanced around the livingroom for last time. It was completely empty, all the furnitchire was placed in storage. The phone was going to be disconnected when Seiya was done talking to Serena.

Seiya couldn't get a hold of Serena. He started to feel bad. He hated talking to a answering machine. He express his feeling as he spoke,"Serena. . .It's me, Seiya. I got something to tell you. I'm leaving you. Uh. . .Not for good. I'm going to school in the states for a little while. Like Darien. When things get settled. I'll write to you. . .O.K. I better go or I'll miss my plane. Ja ne Odango!"

Yaten watched as Seiya hung up the phone. He noticed that Seiya was agitated at leaving. He had his reason of not wanting to leave. He loved his Odango. Serena taught him what real love was. Even thorough at first, Seiya was a big flirt. He grew to understand was what love was really like.

Seiya quickly finished with the phone company. He bent down to disconnect the phone from the wall socket. There was now silent whispers of the past.

Turning to walk out the livingroom, Seiya sighed. Yaten looked at his oldest brother. He knew Seiya was suffering. He smiled gently. Then, he walked over to Seiya to pat his brother on the shoulder. Seiya turned to see Yaten with a gentle expression on his face. Yaten softly uttered,"Don't be sad, Seiya. . .She'll understand. You can write to her."

Yaten's message sounded soothing. It eased a little of the pain that Seiya was experiencing. "Yea! I'm going to write to her everyday!" Seiya appeared optimistic. "Let's go!"

Yaten turned to walk out of the livingroom. Seiya smiled sadly. Then, he left the flat for the last time.

At the airport, the Three Lights were waiting in the lobby. It seemed odd. There were no screaming fans waiting to pounce on them, no reporters to hound them to death with their stupid questions. It was peaceful. In fact, boring.

Seiya bought three copies of the Tokyo times at a news stand. Yaten found a quiet place to read. Taiki manually began to write a letter to Ami.

Taiki didn't want to admit that he was going to miss Ami. He had a little bit of difficulty expression his feelings. He was very logical in his thinking. Ami broke through with the others help the cold shell of Taiki's being. He sat opposite from Seiya and Yaten.

Yaten thought of Luna and Mina. He wanted to say goodbye at Mina's house. He couldn't for the lack of time. He was good to both of them. Sometimes he was a little harsh to Mina. A little cold to Luna. He quickly developed a crush on Luna from the first time they met. Mina turned Yaten to a more caring person thorough her own ways of love and care.

Seiya sat, reading his paper. His thoughts were on Serena. He knew that Serena and Darien were going to be married someday. She would turned to Seiya when Darien was upset with her or when Serena needed to talk. At times Serena would confine in Seiya things that she never would discuss with Darien. If Darien was gone to study, Serena would go to Seiya as the Three Lights would rehearse. She loved him as he sang. Yes, it was a love that wasn't meant to be. Although, Seiya become a more humble person for it.

Then, he thought of Chibi‑chibi. Princess's Kakyuu's star‑seed who was now human. Will this little girl be safe? He winced at that thought of ever Galaxia would hurt that little girl. . .Princess Kakyuu would be in dire straights. They would be leaving her as an unsafe victim. He knew that the rest of the Sailor Senshi would protect her. They could be just as unsafe as Chibi‑chibi if Galaxia would step up her attacks in order to get the littlest of Sailor Senshi.

It did happen. Galaxia brought back some of the evil villains of Sailor Moon's past. It was the time when Yaten was extremely ill with strep. Yaten spent two weeks in Tokyo General Hospital for his recovery. After his recovering, Galaxia attacked violently. The Sailor Senshi fought back bravely. During the attack, Yaten nearly lost his life when he was protecting Mina from Rebus. He was quickly rushed to the hospital and Rio's friend, Doctor Terri Simms saved his life.

A break from Galaxia's treacherous attacks came much to quickly. The surrounding change of events were marred with a more darker cast to the future. The Sailor Senshi were at a complete loss as they tried to pin point the unforseen future.

What seemed to be a prefect quiet thirty minute was quicky broken by two girls arguing. The Three Lights stopped their reading. They heard two girls disagreeing about which gate they

were suppose to leave from. The Three Lights thought that these girls were getting louder by the minute. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki stared at each other trying to think of a solution to their problem. Seiya mouthed the words,"Getting a headache!"

Yaten and Taiki nodded their agreements. The girls wouldn't stop. Seiya gently folded his newspaper. He got up firm his chair. He walked over to Taiki, holding out the paper. Taiki took the paper. Then, Seiya walked to the location of the two girls.

"Listen. . .Rei! It's gate four not six," squealed a girl with long blond pony tails with a pom‑pom resting on top of each tail.

"No, my ticket says gate six," said a girl with long black hair who name was Rei.

"Let me see your ticket!" the blond snapped, her blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Here, Serena!" Rei gritted her teeth. The blond was named Serena. Rei was going to explode at Serena if her ticket said four instead of six. Rei fished around in her purse.

Serena was handed the plane ticket. She studied it very carefully. The ticket read gate six. Little ashamed of her reaction to Rei's comments, Serena gave Rei back her ticket. Serena mumbled,"Sorry, Rei."

"What. . .what did you just say?" Rei asked a little flabbergasted.

Glancing around the lobby, Serena huffed,"Sorry!"

Seiya walked up to the girls. He asked,"Rei. . .where are you going?"

The two girls turned to see Seiya walking up towards them. Serena a little starry eyed asked Seiya,"What you are doing here?"

Seiya smiled at his Odango as he said,"I'm waiting for a flight."

Rei blushing, sighed. She loved the Three Lights. She had a secret crush on Seiya and Taiki.

"Yea," Serena said. "That's what Rei and me are waiting for too."

"Is Darien leaving to go back to school?"

"No, in a way."

"Uh?" Seiya uttered, curiously.

"I think what Serena is saying, she's leaving!" Rei interrupted.

Seiya was now hurt. The pain was the same when Darien left for the state. His eyes expressed the loss. He didn't want her to leave. He cried out a little,"No, you can't do it. Where are you going. . .is it far?"

He was trying to search in his heart for questions that Serena could answer. "I got this letter in the mail. I'm going to the states. I wanted to tell you, but I never got a chance to!" Serena sighed, sadly. She could see the pain in Seiya's eyes.

A voice came over the P.A. system,"Would the group from Tokyo come to gate six! If you can't find the gate. . .Look for the sign from Friends of America above the gate number!"

"That sounds like us!" Rei said.

"Us?" Seiya was floored as he heard the Friends of America announced.

"Yea, I got this letter too. I'm carrying a copy just to make sure that I'm not taken for a sucker!" Rei cocked her head to one side.

"I would like to see that letter," Seiya uttered in a skeptically gaze on his face.

Yaten and Taiki were waiting near where Serena, Rei and Seiya were standing. The five of them walked over to a larger group of people.

It seemed like all the Sailor Senshi got the same letter. Ami saw Taiki walking towards the group. He came up to her. She said shyly,"Taiki, hello?"

"Yes, hi," Taiki replied quietly to Ami.

"Did you receive a letter in the mail?"

"Yes, we got each a letter before Christmas."

Ami blushed a little. She was still a tiny bit shy when it came to talking to Taiki. He was in the same league as her when it came to school and studying. However when, it came to outside of school. . .both of them were shy. "The letter speak of a group called Friends of America?"

"Yes, I thought it was a trap. . .and I checked it out on the net!" Taiki's heart was now racing a little. Ami was very pretty. He couldn't help but, to stare at her blue eyes. He never felt like this before. In the past, Taiki would believe that love was just a feeling he couldn't express without an explanation, like anger or sadness.

"So, I did too."

"What did you find?" Ami asked a little concerned.

Taiki was a as matter fact when he said,"Everything is real. The group was started in the mid nineteen fifties by a group of young people who wanted to have a peaceful world."

"Good. I'm glad," Ami smiled.

Yaten walked over to Mina was standing. He said shyly,"Hi."

Mina turned to Yaten. She was talking to Lita about the trip. She said with a smile on her face,"Hi, Yaten."

Lita saw Yaten and Mina greeted each other. Lita said,"I'll see you a little later, Mina. Hi, Yaten." Then, hopping she wasn't interfering, Lita walked away from Yaten and Mina.

Yaten glanced around the lobby. He was trying to come with the up right words to say. He and Mina were becoming a couple in secret. He didn't want the whole world to find out he had a girlfriend. He wanted to remain to the outside world as the unattainable of the Three Lights. "Are you going away?" he asked her.

"Yes. I got a letter. . .if that's what you and the others are talking about?" she remarked causally. There was a gleam of the giddy school girl in Mina's eyes. She didn't want to start screaming like the rest of the girls who adored the Three Lights. She knew how it drove Yaten crazy when the young female population of Tokyo clambered to see the Three Lights up close. She wasn't going to act like that in front of them. She had a tight grip on her self‑control.

"I know something?" Yaten said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?" Mina asked.

"It's a new beginning for us."

"Yea, I can guess where you are going?" Mina watched as Lita started to talk to Haruka and Michiru.

"No, let me guess. . .a place called Salem. Right?" Yaten raised an eyebrow.

Yaten's statement made Mina gasp. When she read her letter, she thought that Salem was a nice little town. Now, it was going to be even better with Yaten. He was going to go the same school as the rest of then. Maybe even after school little dates. Yaten watched was Mina lit up at the word Salem. He was pulled as he asked,"Why do you ask?"

"Is that where I'm going too?" she gushed.

"No. . ." Yaten tried to find the right words to say. He was completely confused. "Are you really?"

His eyes flashed curiously. An evil air was up. Galaxia was up to something. Mina said with a twinkle in her eyes,"Yea. Is that great or what?"

Yaten forced a smile. "Yea, great!" Then, he nodded. He loved her very much, but at times she could go a little over board. The two of them were put to a test of love. When Yaten was in the hospital. He had contacted a highly infectious form of strep. He had to go through one sicken treatment. Then, he experienced a painful removal.

When Yaten was recovering at a friend's house, the dark army of Galaxia attached the Sailor Senshi. Yaten fought bravely when Mina was threatened by Rebus. He nearly lost his life in fighting. He was rushed to the hospital for an emergency operation by a Doctor Terri Simms. Mina wanted when she felt she was the one to blame for Yaten's return to the hospital. She left the Senshi. She was hunted down and easily forgiven. Everyone noticed that Yaten had changed his heart. He was a little nicer to other people. Now Mina and Yaten were a little stronger in their friendship.

Yaten and Mina stared down at a little girl. This little girl had candy red hair and two heart shaped pom‑poms on top of her head. The little girl cooed,"Yaten?"

Yaten looked at the little girl. He grinned down at her,"What. . .Chibi‑chibi?"

The little girl giggled before turning away. She tripped over to where Ami and Taiki were standing. Mina watched at Chibi‑chibi. She said,"That kid is always curious."

"I wonder about her myself! Is she staying?"

"No, Serena got a letter stating to bring both Reenie and Chibi‑chibi over to the states."

"Uh?" Yaten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea. You can ask Serena, yourself. I couldn't believe it myself!" Mina shrugged her shoulders.

"She is coming!" Yaten closed his eyes and sighed. Mina waw surprised by Yaten's reactions. Chibi‑chibi was coming with them. The Three Lights by Princess Kakyuu that she would be always with them no matter where they were going. Chibi‑chibi was a part of their princess. Yaten had to tell his brother the remarkable news.

Seiya found out by Serena that she was going to the same small town that he was. Little did he knew that Darien was going be there in the same flight. Seiya was now excited at the thoughts of him and Serena going out on dates, dances and long walks during the school year.

Then, Darien walked up to see how Serena was. He was carrying a duffle bag on his shoulder. He asked,"Serena. I didn't know you were talking to Seiya?"

Seiya said after feeling of sightly coolness surrounding him,"Hi, Darien. How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Darien was equally in his coolness to Seiya.

Even since the Three Lights came, Seiya was a thorn in Darien's side. He didn't hate Seiya. He felt annoyed by Seiya's intentions. He thought that Seiya was muscling in where he was not suppose to.

A woman with short, spiky black hair walked up to the crowd. She said in calm voice,"Excuse me. . .Please, can I have everyone attention!"

The Sailor Senshi stopped talking. They turned to see who this woman was.

The woman with the black hair was dressed in a grey sweater and black pants. Her eyes were brown and soft. She said,"Hello. . .My name is Gina Ono. I work for the Tokyo Times. I'm also a member fo the Friends of America group. You are group one! You were chosen not only for your education, but for the true meaning of friendship that you possess, also for your different

backgrounds and your loyalty."

Serena and Rei were standing side by side as Gina spoke. Serena murmured to Rei,"Oh, that's good."

Rei murmured back,"What was that?"

"Never mind!" Serena sighed, rolling her eyes.

There was a minute's pause. Then, Gina said,"You are going to America for a full year. It was stated in the letter. You are going be living a small town named Salem. Due do the time change, I'll fill you in about the town on the plane. Please if you have any questions, ask them on the plane. Now there are a few minutes before we board the plane. So, get you visas ready and hope to have a great flight. Arigato nanji!"

Gina Ono bowed quietly.

Tenchi and the girls were the second group to arrive at the airport. Tenchi had a phone call, telling him which gate to show up at. Tenchi went to an information desk for the location of the gate. The girls waited in the lobby. When Tenchi came back, Ayeka asked him,"Where are we supposed to go?"

"Gate six!" Tenchi said. Then, he said in a begging tone,"Now you guys will be on your best behavior, please!"

"You know us!" Washu grinned.

"We are on our best behavior, Tenchi dear?" Ayeka batted her eyes at him.

"Oh, brother!" Ryoko groaned, slapping her hand against the side of her head.

"That's what I'm afraid of!" Tenchi winced.

"Hey, Kiyone. . .look at this," Mihoshi pointed out a large jet plane on the runway. "That's some jet!"

The jet was being loaded with luggage. Everyone stared at the jet. "The jet is rather small," Ayeka observed.

"I'm going to ride in that?" Ryoko grumbled, her personal misgivings towards the jet were shared by the rest of the girls.

"Mhh. I'm better off riding inside Ryo‑oh‑ki!" Washu said.

A muffed meow came from Sasami's tote bag. "Quiet Ryo‑oh‑ki!" Sasami whispered to her bag.

The stood in front of the metal decetor and x‑ray machine. Ayeka said as she turned to Kiyone,"I hope Miss Washu's invention of disguising Ryo‑oh‑ki as a stuff toy works."

Washu turned to whisper to both girls,"The secret is in the bag! Once the bag goes through x‑ray machine. The computer scans it and finds a hologram of a stuffed toy. I'm such a genius!" Then, she grinned.

Ryoko raised a skeptical eyebrow and mumbled,"I hope it works!"

Tenchi and the girls went through the x‑ray machines without a hitch. They were very lucky that Mihoshi forgot her gun. The bag containing Ryo‑oh‑ki was x‑rayed with no problems. Washu invention fooled the computer.

Tenchi and the girls arrived at gate six. They saw Gina Ono. She observed the group from Kurashiki. She thought to herself,"Small group!"

"Hey Kiyone, they got signs in English!" Mihoshi pointed out in loud voice.

Gina was surprised to Mihoshi reactions to the signs in English. "Who chose them?" Gina thought with a raised eyebrow.

Kiyone scanned the lobby for anyone who was staring at the group. Then, she groaned,"That's nice."

Gina thought again,"Well, there's always room for improvement."

"Who are we suppose to meet here?" Washu asked Tenchi.

Tenchi glanced hoping to see a glimpse of Miss Ono. "Someone named Gina Ono!" he said.

Gina recognized Tenchi from a picture she had of a school picture that was given to her by her boss from friends of America. She walked up to the group and asked,"Is there a Tenchi Masaki, here?"

Tenchi turned to say,"Yes."

Gina bowed. Then, Tenchi returned the bow. She said,"Hello, I'm Gina Ono from Friends of America!"

Before Tenchi said another word, Ayeka interrupted,"That's good to know. . .We've got a lot of questions!"

"Oh, boy!" Gina thought to herself. "I am not going to get started on my speech at this rate!"

"What is like in America?" Sasami asked curiously.

Gina smiled at Sasami trying to be friendly,"It's like here, but everything is in English."

"What are the schools like?" Ryoko asked.

"You will like them, I hope. I don't know too much about them. The people over in the states haven't given me all the information. So, basically you will find out on your own!" Gina said.

Then, she gave the same speech as she gave to the Sailor Senshi. Tenchi and the girls were still a little confused on why they were chosen. Gina did explained to them the reason why. Outside of Tenchi being a student on earth. . .none of the girls went to school.

"I'm confused about this whole idea of going," Ryoko sighed. "but, I know one thing regarding this trip. . .Tenchi's going with me!"

Ryoko's statement hit a raw nerve with Ayeka. She was a little steamed about it. She griped quietly,"Tenchi is. . ."

Then, she turned to Ryoko. She clutched a fist at Ryoko. " Tenchi is going with all of us. . .not just you."

Mihoshi stepped in to quiet the two girls down. She said soothingly,"Now you two better be good. . .or we'll make you two sit next to each other."

Everyone was surprised at Mihoshi's statement. Washu gasped,"Out of the mouths of babes. . .comes wisdom!"

"That's a great idea Mihoshi," Tenchi agreed.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" Kiyone asked.

"My aunt when my cousins would start fighting," Mihoshi said. "I remember long trips with them. . .and my aunt would say that when they got in fights." She was recalling her family life before the Galaxy Police.

Tenchi and the girls went to the gate to board on the plane.

Third and final group wasn't a group at all. It was Keiichi. The Goddess had left when Keiichi on his way to the airport. When Gina saw who was standing in the lobby for her speech, she was totally dumbfounded. She asked,"Are you it?"

"Yes, ma'am. Keiichi Morisato is a group of one," Keiichi said, slightly shocked.

"This is hopeless!" Gina groaned to herself, as she winced.

"What did you just say?" Keiichi asked, cocking his head to one side. He didn't want to impose any idea that he was going to be a hopeless case.

"Nothing," she cringed slightly. Then, she turned her back to him. "This is going to be a long flight!"

Gina for the third and last time gave the same speech. Keiichi seemed to be interested. It seemed to break the ice with Gina. He wanted to learn more about Salem. He couldn't wait until he got there.

Rio was talking to her Uncle Zigfield. They stood in the lobby at Heathrow airport. Rio was given a list of things to do when she got to the states. Her cousin Stephanie was hoping that she could see Steve or Terri before she got on the plane. She found out with great excitement that Steve and Terri were going to America. Rio found out that Dusty was going to America as well.

They two girls were excited to hear the news when Dusty and Steve told them that they were going to the same small in Ohio as they rest of the group who was chosen. Jerry, Charlie, Allen, Tinny and Jamie were given the opportunity to study in Ohio as well.

Jamie was Charlie's boyfriend. He stood near a pay station. He was seventeen and thin. His electric blue eyes were dazzling. His dark red hair was short in the front with bangs and in the back was a long ponytail. His face was round and long with a small nose and medium lips. He was telling his best mate a black young man named Tinny what was the score in the football game that he watched that previous night. Tinny was sixteen and half. Tinny real name was

Timothy. He got the nickname from the years of working with metal. He was tall and thin with wide brown eyes. His black hair was done up in dread‑locks. He was smearing a bit of lip‑balm on his thick set lips. He knew Charlie and Jamie since first grade.

Allen and Jerry were sitting on the floor, playing a game of cards. Allen was seventeen and very cute. He also had a large following of girls were ever he went. His blue eyes and short brown‑platinum, slicked back hair was striking. His face was a mix of French and English with medium set cheek‑bones and medium lips. Allen was very tall.

While Jerry was a little gothic in the group. His red hair was swept back into feathery curls in the front and long shaggy sides. His green eyes were dark. His face was round and soft as his checks were long and thin to match his medium nose and small mouth. He was average in his height. He could have past for thirteen if he wanted to.

Steve and Terri were people watching. They leaned against a wall trying to look inconspicuous. Terri was medium built with short cropped black hair. His brown eyes were gentle in their gaze. His face was of a young man who saw a lot in his seventeen years of life. His thin lips and small nose made his face very child like.

Steve was short, but wiry. His eyes brown‑black were toughen by the years of living on the London's East end. His black hair fell into wavy bangs and bushy pony tail in the back. His face maybe child‑like in features with a small nose, lips and cheek bones, but they had a look of a young man who was ready for action.

Dusty stood next to Rio. Dusty was just as popular with the girls. He said no to all, but one. He was bonded to Rio since the age of twelve. They were life‑mate held together by Acardian law. When Rio was eighteen, Dusty and her were betrothal under the laws of High Holy Kingdom. Then, six months from that date the two of them had to get married. To bring peace and

freedom to a dying world. Dusty was lanky in height. His long cheeks, wavy sandy‑brown hair, brown wide‑set eyes and thin lips made Rio have a firm grip on the dating situation.

A man dressed in a long black coat walked up to the group. His face was deep set in Celtic features. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and down his back. His immersed brown eyes were scanning for a young lady. His name was Jakten Heart‑fire. He was once the Goblin King of Acardia. Like Rio and some of the others, he was forced to leave the peaceful world of Acardia. His kingdom was dark and cold. He wasn't. His family was the trusted guardians of the Sand‑sun Kingdom. A long time ago, before the alliance between both families after Rio's great Uncle Zak saved Jakten's Elder Grandfather in a near drowning situation, the Goblin Kingdom and Troll Kingdom were under an unholy alliance. When the Troll king heard about the Goblin prince was saved by Zak an Arch Duke in the royal family of the Sand‑sun family, the Trolls broke the alliance. Jakten's family were now wanted criminals. They sought protection under the Sand‑sun Kingdom. They became fast allies in the war against the trolls.

Jakten as a guardian was going to state‑side to protect Rio and the others from any possible threat of Trolls. The Troll Kingdom had their human‑like spies on earth to break the Sand‑sun to death.

Rio felt a presence approaching towards her. She could see him out of the corner of her eye. Rio veered away from Dusty, Charlie and Stephanie. Jakten said curtly,"Hello. . .Miss Lyonstone."

Rio turned to speak. She said shyly,"Hello, Elder. Why are you here?."

He knew that Rio was a shrewd child when she spoke. He shook his head out of doubt. She was good with a sword. Could she be a good as a leader. She was still young to be a leader in a non‑living planet.

Stephanie was sly in her thinking. She was also one Jakten's students. She was bold when Rio was cocky. Rio was the dreamer when Stephanie was the thinker. Stephanie was a person who believed in hope as Rio was a person who believed in love. They could be wild at times. In others, as tame as kittens. Stephanie smirked,"Are you going to teach us some sword tricks?"

"Shut up dear cousin," Rio mumbled. She was always got away with a personal slam against Stephanie. She glanced at Stephanie's reaction.

"Don't tell me," Stephanie jabbed. Stephanie was just as easily in the up sweep with her remarks at her cousin.

"Fine." Rio pouted.

"Fine." Stephanie pouted also.

The two girls shook hand without looking.

Jakten smiled at the two. They didn't really mean it. The two girls had a real strong bond. They treated other each almost like sisters instead of cousins. Jakten turned his attention to the group. He called everyone attention. He said loudly,"Is everyone here who got a letter?"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and glanced at Jakten's direction. He gave a speech that was near word for word as in Gina's speech when she addressed the groups in Tokyo airport.

Jakten was blitzed with the same amount of questions as Gina was. Why were they going? What kind of school were they going to attend. Where was Salem? What the people like in the two. Jakten was a loss for words. He wished to hit the reverse button on his life and start the whole day all over again. He had a feeling of staying in bed and not getting up.

Alex was catching up with the paper work from a very difficult case. It was a case of a missing teen. His fingers clicked away at the key board. He, Tracy and Vachon were working on the case with the Salem police department. It seemed like an easy case at first. The teen run away

from his parents. The reason why he ran was he wasn't working hard in his studies.

Alex was glad it was over. He didn't mind the work. It was finally up to the boy's parents to agree with the terms of the boy. The boy agreed to the term of his parents. At first, they were not very cooperative. His parents thought he was running away because his working hard enough. Tracy handled the parents very carefully. It wasn't easy. The father worked nights and the mother worked days. Vachon held the boy in protective custody. It was a difficult task for Vachon. The boy was a genius when it came to running away and picking locks. Vachon had to keep his parva

do on ice.

Alex was the expertise of the negotiation table. He was swift in judgement and parlaying. He acted as mediator when the boy and his parents came to a conclusion. The parents found out that their son wasn't a slacker. He always had to cry for help and understanding from his mom and dad.

Alex sighed and stretched his arms. He said out loud,"All is done. Print this report out in double form for both the police and juvenile department."

He scrolled down the list on the computer screen to print window. He clicked on the window for the two copies that he wanted. He was finished for the night.

As Alex waited for the printer to work, a tiny mailbox icon popped up in the computer screen. He clicked the icon and a letter appeared on the screen. It was a letter from Rio. He knew Rio since she was a baby when he lived in London. He was a great fan of her Uncle's Zigfield's works.

The letter said,"Dear Alex, How are you? I'm fine. My Christmas was fab. How was yours? I got some news that will blow your mind. I'm coming to Salem for a full year. Is that where you are living at right now. By the time you get this letter, I might be on a plane heading your way. I've got to pack. Take care. . .Rio!"

Alex had to read the letter twice to let sink it in. He had a difficult time taking it all in. He was thinking to himself,"Rio. . .coming here?

Was her Uncle Anthony on the road again? Alex had to wait.

The two flights were coming to a point in Cleveland Ohio. The unknown wasn't on everyone mind set. The two groups were heading for the same small town. At the airport got on separate buses. The two busses took the interstate. The group from Japan kept pretty much to themselves. The Sailor Senshi talked to themselves. While Tenchi and the girls talked themselves. Keiichi was reading his Japanese‑English dictionary.

On the second bus, Rio and Dusty were talking about the wedding. They were hoping

that everything was going to be perfect. Terri, Steve, Jerry and Allen were going to be best men. While Charlie, Stephanie, Allen's girlfriend, Erica and Lisa a second cousin to Rio and Stephanie were going to be the bridesmaids. Dusty wanted a big wedding in a church. While Rio wanted a small outdoor ceremony. Everyone else was talking about school.

Dusty stole a kiss on the cheek from Rio. Rio didn't even feel it. Charlie was watching. She began to giggle.

Rio didn't even feel it. Charlie was watching. She began to giggle. She knew how close Rio and Dusty were. She caught the attention of Jerry. He was trying to read a book when he heard Charlie giggling. Charlie sat behind Rio and Dusty. Jerry sat across from the two love birds. Jerry sighed loudly,"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing," Charlie grinned. Her face was getting red. She couldn't keep the giggling down. Then, she raised a hand over Rio's and Dusty's heads. Rio became aware of what was going on. She heard Jerry and Charlie talking. Dusty happened to look up at Charlie's hand, pointing down at the couple.

Dusty sat up and swivelled himself around to see a red faced Charlie. He was starting to get a little flustered. Now Charlie was pressing her lips as tight as she could. Steve who sat next to Jerry bent forward little to see Dusty giving Charlie an ear full. Steve gripped to Jerry,"They have a whole year to decide, why do they need to worry."

Jamie over heard Steve talking to Jerry. He added out loud,"Yea. It's like they going to get tomorrow!"

Allen leaned sideway in his seat and said with a grin,"Who knows what the future will bring."

Jerry sighed. Then, he looked at Rio and Dusty and added with a snort,"Don't be so jumpy!"

"I just wanted to have everything nice for Rio," Charlie gasped loudly. She was now not laughing so hard.

Tinny who sat next to Allen commented,"You act like you and her are sisters!"

Charlie felt the sting of Tinny's remark, said a little icily,"We almost. . .heck we grew up together in the same block of flats."

After three long hours on the opened road, the small town of Salem was a welcomed sight to the world weary travelers.

In the bus that the Japanese group traveled on, the first ones to be dropped off was Tenchi and the girls. The bus pulled up to a three story Victorian cream coloured house. As the girls and Tenchi were getting their bags from the bus, they studied the house. Washu made a mental note of the location of the house. She thought to herself,"This street address is Third and North Union!"

Washu, Ryoko, Ayeka viewed the house in awe. It wasn't as big as Tenchi's old house in Kurashiki in the way of size. Instead it was big in the height. Ayeka sighed in wonder,"Such a big house! I never knew anything could be built like that!"

Sasami noticed the large front porch. She walked up to the porch. When no one was looking, Sasami took her bag and unzipped. She told Ryo‑oh‑ki to hop out of the bag. The trip was over. The little cabbit popped her head of the bag. She smelled the cold air. She gently

slid out of the bag. She lay on the cold porch from such a long flight. Sasami picked up Ryo‑oh‑ki. She petted the little cabbit's head. Ryo‑oh‑ki let out a squeak and stretchered. Sasami smiled as she held the little cabbit,"Ryo‑oh‑ki. . .this is our new home."

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki remarked in a surprised tone.

"Yea, it's a different kind of a house. We are still a family no matter where we are. It doesn't mean we can't go and visit Grandpa and Nobuyuki."

"Meow!"

"That's right. After we go to school and on the weekends." Sasami pointed out.

Ryoko walked up to the first step of the porch. She saw Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki talking. She interrupted by saying,"There is an attic, a yard and everything."

She was just as equally in her wonderment as Ayeka was.

Washu walked over to the curb. She bent down to pick up one of her bags. As she straighten herself out, Washu couldn't see what the future lay in store for them. It was very cloudy. She turned to walk over to the porch. A quizzical look was in her eyes. She said for whole group to hear,"They knew we were coming and they gave us this. We are very lucky to have such a gracious group as Friends of America helping us!"

The Three Lights were the second group to be dropped off. The bus stopped in front of a red brick ranch house. It had a two car garage, a large front yard and a tree near the house. It was nice and quiet. Seiya liked because it had a sidewalk which ran on forever. He loved to walk in the early morning. Yaten liked because it had a yard. He loved small animals. When there was a break from either singing, doing a video or school, Yaten would go to the park in secret for a little bit of bird watching. Taiki loved it when he saw the location. The house was near the high school.

Yaten stared at his middle brother with a stinging look. He knew Taiki loved to study. With the high school in walking distance Taiki was going to be in heaven. Yaten griped,"Only you, Taiki. . .loves to study."

"You and Seiya can do anything if you guys would study a little bit more!" Taiki smirked with an all knowing glance on his face.

Seiya was thinking of his Odango. "I wonder where Serena is going to be living at. She told me she was staying in this town," he sighed wistfully.

"Baka!" Yaten growled softly. He raised his head up to see the blue sky.

Serena was looked over the front room. The Inners and the Outers were now in their new house. She and Reenie were talking about the new furniture in the front room. Serena said smiling,"It so nice to have everything set up before we got here."

Reenie was a little put out when she discovered that she would be sharing a room with Chibi‑chibi. She didn't get upset with sharing the room with Chibi‑chibi. She had to play big sister to a little girl who acted like nothing could go wrong. "I got to share a bedroom with Hotura and Chibi‑chibi."

Reenie was kind of excited about sharing the room with Hotura. Hotura and Reenie were best friends since the day that Reenie had to go chase her hat that blew off when she was playing in the park and Hotura caught it.

"Mina, who are going to share with?" Serena asked Mina who was coming from the hallway. "I don't know who gets the last room!"

"I know someone else is coming to share the house with us!" Ami said. She was entering the front room from the dinning room with Lita.

"Who?" Lita asked. She hoped that person didn't discover the Sailor Senshi's secret.

"I don't know who."

Rei and Chibi‑chibi were carrying their duffle bags. She stopped for a minute to remarked in her mystical way,"I got a feeling that this person is coming will share with us and knows about our secret!"

Serena turned to see Rei standing in her hallway.

"Uh?" Serena gasped. She became frightened at the mere thought of losing such a valuable secret to the whole world. She pointed out sharply to Rei,"Look Rei, we don't want the whole world to find out who we are!"

Rei a little miffed at Serena's actions huffed,"Listen, meatball brains. . .it's not like that

we don't know the person."

The London bus was pulling up to the curb front of the Sailor Senshi's house. Rio was the

last one to get off the bus. Jakten was going back to Cleveland for an over nigher. Rio and Jakten were getting off the bus. They were carrying Rio's bags. They began to up walk up the long drive way.

The house was a ranch style. It had eight bedrooms, a large kitchen, two large bathrooms, a t.v. room, laundry room, a dinning room, enclosed back porch and a large basement.

"Was that a truck stopping?" Mina asked, looking towards the front door.

"Maybe its someone else car!" Lita said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Some car? Where did they get it. . .Greyhound bus depot?" Rei said.

There was a knock on the door. The girls jumped at the unfamiliar noise. Serena crocked,"Who is it?"

Reenie quipped in a brave girl voice,"Why don't you go see who is at the door. . .Meatball Head!"

Serena wanted to yell at Reenie for calling her a Meatball Head. She glared at Reenie,"Oh, don't call me a Meatball Head. . .you little brat!"

Reenie turned to see Serena getting up set. She returned the quip,"You are one!"

Lita, Mina and Rei didn't want to be caught in the cross fire. Rei walked over to where Serena stood and Lita walked over to where Reenie was. Lita smiled embarrassed,"Guys, just open the door and find out."

"Yea, maybe it's someone looking for directions!" Mina sighed.

"O.K. I got one question!" Serena asked waving her hands. She was beginning to cool down.

"What" Lita quizzed her sister Senshi.

"Why here?" a puzzled looked swept past Serena's face.

Reenie was feed up with all the girls talking about the situation and not doing a thing about it. She walked over to the door and opened it to a surprising sight. A person stood on the outside wearing a long coat and thick gloves. This didn't freak Reenie out. It was the fur hood and red scarf covering the person's face which made Reenie's heart stop. Her instincts told her to do. She said,"Help there is a monster at the front door!"

The person on the outside was taken aback. The person said in a shocked tone,"Uh?"

"What?" Serena asked, sightly embarrassed. "Reenie, have you flipped?"

"Maybe it's our nemeses," Rei said, a little shakily.

"Normally, evil doesn't come up to the front door and ring the bell," Mina grumbled a little.

"Maybe they're desperate?" Lita gigged nervously.

"What?" Mina gasped in fear.

The commotion from Serena, Reenie, Rei, Mina and Lita made Haruka and Michiru curious. They walked out of the bedroom that they were going to share. When they came to front room, they saw the five girls frozen in fear. Then, they saw the figure standing in the doorway. A feeling of controlled panic filled Haruka's and Michiru's mind.

Rio quickly recognized Haruka. Haruka walked over to where Reenie and Rio were standing. She acted very cooly, not letting on that she was scared. she thought it could be a person who was lost and needed directions. Haruka was going get to the bottom of things one way or another. Rio asked,"Is this Seventeen, Seventeen North Union?"

Haruka sightly narrowed,"Why do you want to know?"

Rio a surprised asked again,"I just wanted to know if this the right address. . .is this Seventeen, Seventeen North Union?"

Reenie was trying to sound brave, snapped,"What is it to you?"

"Reenie!" hissed Serena. Serena didn't want to be embarrassed in front of complete stranger.

Haruka smiled down at Reenie. She could understand what Reenie was feeling. She reached over to gently pat Reenie on the shoulder. She said quietly,"It's O.K. Little Lady."

Then, she looked up at Rio. She uttered softly and coolly,"Yes, this is Seventeen, Seventeen North Union!"

Rio was relieved to hear the address. It matched up with the address that Jakten gave her. She asked,"Can I come in?"

Rio was hoping to get settled down before night fall. Haruka threw a road block in Rio's patch. She asked,"Maybe. . .if you do one thing?"

Rio was surprised. After the long flight, the bus trip and now standing in the cold. . .Rio had to go through one more question. She asked,"What is it?"

The air was becoming frosty. Rio didn't want to cause any more grief towards Haruka. She hoped that they would let her in. What were they thinking of. Haruka wanted to uncover this mystery person. She said,"Please, before I let you in! Take off the scarf from your face!"

"Oh, this," Rio started to reach up for the head scarf. There was a minute of untying the long head scarf which covered Rio's face. Rio wiped the sweat from her face. The girls were struck dumb. There was Rio standing in the doorway. After Rio uncovered her face, Serena gaped in confused calm,"Rio?"

Lita uttered just as confused,"It's you!"

Rio was cocky in her reply,"Who do you think I'm? Bette Davis?"

Serena instantly became angry at Rio. Rio had pulled tricks in the past. This one takes the cake. Serena snapped,"You freaked is out! Why did you do that for?"

"Look, I'm wasn't indenting to freak anybody out. I just don't like the cold on my face. So, I covered it up." Rio gasped, as she tried try dodge any form of fighting.

Haruka shook her head. She had to control these girls before things got out of hand. She said calmly, pointing to the inside,"Get in here."

"I just. . ." Rio said before Haruka reached over to snatch Rio up by the shoulders.

Jakten had to stop Haruka from taking Rio. He didn't want to see Rio getting into any dangerous situations. He asked,"Miss?"

Without glancing at Jakten's direction, Haruka said,"Give me a minute!"

"Miss," he sounded a little forceful. His eyes sparked calm fear. "Are you going to harm this girl? If you are. . .I going to pull her from this trip starting now!"

Rio came to the defense of Haruka. Rio broke away from Haruka's grip. She swivelled on her heels to give Jakten a miffed glance. She uttered,"I know these girls. . .I knew them from my trips with Uncle Anthony in Tokyo. Besides that. . .I can take care of myself."

Jakten didn't want to cross paths with Rio. He was just a teacher. . .not her guardian. Rio was sharp and learned early on to take care of herself. "Are you sure. . .my lady?"

"Yes," Rio sighed, a little up set. She didn't want this fuss to be about her. "And quit calling me. . .my lady. Just call me, Rio."

"What about your bags?" Jakten asking, knowing Rio wanted to be treated like another person. The word Princess wasn't in Rio's taste just yet.

Rio turned, smirking at Haruka,"Just leave them here. . .Like I said, I can look after myself."

"All right if you say so," Jakten dropped a couple of the bags on the sidewalk.

Keiichi walked up a long path. It lead up to a nineteenth century brick house. He carried his large duffle bag in his left shoulder. He saw Belldandy standing in the opened doorway. She smiled shyly as Keiichi stopped in front of the door. Belldandy wondered how Keiichi liked his flight. She hoped that he wasn't too tired from such a long flight. She asked,"How was your flight?"

"It was O.K. If you like long flights," he sighed, blushing a little.

"It must be. . .you look beat, come in," she moved away from the door.

"Thanks," he sighed. He lowered his arm. "This bag is killing me."

Belldandy turned to walked into the house. Keiichi followed her inside. The house was a brick two story colonially. It sat behind a large yard. In an anteroom Urd was putting up a picture. While Skuld was putting a glass cube on a three legged table. The three Goddesses had teleported from Tokyo to Salem. They telephoned him at LA to told him that they had made to Salem safely. They unpacked and got the house ready for Keiichi's home coming.

Keiichi closed the door. He asked Belldandy where was his bedroom. She told him where his bedroom was. Skuld turned her face to say,"Hey."

Keiichi nodded,"Hi."

"Prefect," Urd sighed. She backed away from the picture. She didn't realize that she ran over Keiichi's foot. Keiichi winced at the pressure of Urd's feet standing on his foot.

He groaned a little"Urd, would you please get of off my foot."

"Uh?" Urd gapped. She peeked around the room to find Keiichi was standing behind her.

"My foot. . .would you mind getting off of it?" he pointed to his foot.

Urd looked down to see her misapprehend. She stepped away from Keiichi, grinning slightly embarrassed. She squeaked an apology.

Skuld sighed as she mildly slapping her forehead. She watched the whole situation. She said,"Oh, brother!"

Urd turned on her heels to see her little sister trying to appear innocent. She directed a finger at her. The look in Urd's eyes were chilly and murmured loudly,"Listen runt, I said I was sorry!"

"Yea. I am not that clumsy on my feet as you are!" Skuld narrowed her eyes at her sister. She was becoming a little acidly at her sister.

"Hmm?" Urd snorted. Then she turned her back on Skuld. She didn't want to start a fight with Urd in front of Belldandy and Keiichi. "Thank you. . .Miss Graceful. How many robots did you blew up in the past six months?"

Belldandy and Keiichi stared at each other for a minute. Belldandy sighed and Keiichi shook his head. "How about leaving these two alone and I'll make you something. You must be starved!" Belldandy said quietly.

"Great. . .I'll tell you about my flight!" Keiichi replied just as softly.

Charlie and Stephanie were getting their new flat situated. Their front room was their T.V. /computer room. There was a bathroom, a kitchen, a large bedroom and two extra rooms. One of the rooms was converted into another bedroom. The other room was converted into large walk in closest.

Charlie was choosing a poster to tape up to the wall which the sofa leaned against. She had two posters to choose from. Stephanie was placing a plant on a mini‑table. She asked Jakten to stop at a local store. She wanted to buy a plant for the house. She didn't like to have a house go without a little green. She tried to determined on how much sun to give this plant. She and Charlie were trying their best to make their flat as comfortable as they could.

There was a knock on the door. Charlie was ready to unroll the poster which she chose. She told Stephanie that she was going to get the door.

Charlie walked over to the door. Pulling back the curtain to see how was there, Charlie was pleased to find Jamie and Tinny were standing in the hallway. She unlocked the door. She told Jamie and Tinny to come in. The three stood in the hallway and began to make small talk.

Stephanie heard them talking as she was finishing up her task. She was putting a couple of shells on the t.v. shelf. She let out a sigh as she admired her handy work.

Stephanie walked to the hallway. She saw Jamie and Tinny talking to Charlie. She walked up to Charlie. She smiled at Charlie,"What are you three talking about?"

Charlie being a bit a snob said curtly,"None of your business!"

Tinny shook his head. He knew Stephanie and Charlie were always in a verbal grudge

match if only in jest. The girls always teasing each other since they were children. Tinny was going to add his two cents in, by saying,"Oh, you wanted to see that new movie and you were going to ask Jamie if he wanted to go with you, Charlie!"

Then, he shot a goofy grin to the group.

Stephanie asked with stars in her eyes,"Hey, is that the one with new action star named Rob Roberts?"

Tinny egged Charlie and Jamie on,"And Dazzle Herriot?

"No, we were talking about the subjects that were are going to take at school!" Jamie groaned. He didn't want the whole world to know how he felt about Charlie. Charlie wasn't the one to be spreading ideas of her love for Jamie either.

Tinny's and Stephanie's ideas of Jamie and Charlie going out on a date in their first time in the states were quickly dashed to bits.

"Weren't paying attention, Tinny?" Charlie asked with a puzzled stare.

"Ah. . .no," Tinny grinned sheepishly.

Jamie and Charlie were now surprised. Were Tinny and Stephanie were trying to play match maker? Who knew?

Jamie shook his head with a sighed,"In one ear and out the other!"

"Oh?" sighed Stephanie and Tinny came to the realization that Charlie and Jamie weren't going to the movies their first night in the states.

Jerry was looking out the window. He and Steve were in library. The day was drawing to a close. Jerry, Terri, Allen and Dusty were now settled down at a large house near where Tenchi was staying. The house had five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a t.v. room, a library, a dinning room and huge terrace. There was a large fenced in back yard.

Steve was checking out a book on airplanes. Jerry heard the quiet grumbles of Steve. He wanted to see at least one auto repair book on the shelf. Allen and Terri had already called it a night. Dusty was in his bedroom writing his mum and dad a letter, telling them, he made it safely to the states.

Steve peered over the book to see Jerry was deep in thoughts. He asked,"Jerry?"

Jerry broke away from his watching. He hoped that Steve wasn't going to say something stupid. He asked,"What?"

Steve was unduly interested in Jerry's feelings. He asked,"Do you really miss London?" He placed the book on his lap. His brown eyes were full of curiosity.

Jerry let out a noisy sigh. "I knew it!" Jerry thought to himself. "Always with the dumb questions!"

He turned his face to cringe at Steve. He said,"Hey. We've only been in the states for at least a half of a day."

"So, you are telling me that you are not home sick?" Steve's eyebrows shot up in wrapped attention.

"No!" Jerry wined a little. "You sound like a kid at holiday camp!"

"Well, sorry for asking," Steve huffed. He felt the pang of home sickness creeping in. "I just wanted to know."

Steve rolled his eyes in a mock hurt air.

"Yea, I'm sorry too. Living in a strange place. . .going to a new school. We have got a lot riding on us. Sorry if you didn't hear the first time!" Jerry apologized.

"I accepted your words," Steve breathed. The feeling were now eased. Steve and Jerry smiled at each other. Then, Steve went back to his reading. While Jerry went back to his watching the snow as it began to fall down on the outside world.

In Tenchi's house, the first day of school was shocking. Washu received a letter stating that she was going to teach chemistry. To the horror of the others, Washu accepted the position. Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki were the kitchen whipping up a fabulous breakfast.

Ryoko and Kiyone were getting their book bags ready in the living room. Ayeka was setting up the dinning room table. She was also trying to learn English by reading a phrase book. Tenchi was checking his course schedule for the final time. Mihoshi was in the living room. She stretched out on the sofa, taking her umpteenth nap of the day.

"Well, I'm ready!" Washu said as she checked over her mini‑portable lab.

"What are you going with that?" Ayeka asked as she put the last plate on the table.

"What? This," Washu uttered in a befuddled statement. Then, she lifted the case up at Ayeka sight.

"You are bring that case to school. . .I hope not!" Ayeka heaved in dismay. Her eyes were

popping out.

"Maybe! I've to teach those kids in the school something!" Washu stated in a matter a fact tone.

Sasami said as she carried in a tray of muffins to the dinning room,"Breakfast is ready!"

Ryo‑oh‑ki was perched on Sasami's shoulder, said,"Meow!"

"Great!" Ryoko said, looking up from her book bag.

Kiyone zipping up her book bag asked,"What did you fix, Sasami?"

"A typical American breakfast," Sasami beamed.

"I'm starved," Tenchi said as he entered the room.

"Can I have two to go," Washu turned to speak to Sasami. Then, she said to Ayeka with looking at her,"I have to go now, Princess!"

"What?" Ayeka screeched. She nearly dropped her book. She trudged over to the universe's greatest genius. Towering over Washu, Ayeka screeched again,"I can't let you!"

Feeling the insult on her intelligence, Washu's left eyebrow shot up. She mumbled loudly,"Why?"

"What's wrong?" Ryoko asked, slight curious.

"Yea, sis. I seen her use it a half dozen times and she hasn't blown up anything yet!" Sasami said, puzzled.

"Ayeka. . .quit jumping to the wrong conclusion!" Tenchi agreed.

"So as long as she doesn't blow up the school on the first day. Which is highly unlikely. . .We have nothing to fear!" Ryoko came to Washu's defense.

"Yea, I heard some America students take a three month break. I believe that they had forgotten everything from the previous year," Kiyone said, looking up at the group.

"Thanks guys!" Washu declared in a civil tone.

"All right!" Ayeka sighed, a sweat droplet fell from her forehead. She knew she was licked by Ryoko and the others. Sometimes when Ryoko and Ayeka verbally fought, she would loose. She was up against a space pirate. "I'll keep away from the science lab. . .even if she doesn't blow it up."

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki added to start the day on a more positive note.

At the Three Lights house, Yaten was up very early. He waited for the morning newspaper in the living room. Taiki and Seiya were still asleep. From the large picture window, Yaten watched as the sun rose. It seemed very peaceful at this new house. No screaming fans and no nosy reporters. It was nice.

Taiki was waking up slowly. He sat up and grabbed for his robe at the foot of the bed. He thought as he slipped it on, about Ami. He knew the general location where she was staying at. The fact of the matter was, Ami was lost in the sea of small town life. He didn't know what house she was living at. He got out of bed with a little heart ache. Was he truly falling in love with a female counter‑part of his mental stature.

Seiya was the last one to get up. He quickly changed into his school uniform. He wanted to look good for all the girls at the high school. He headed for the bathroom to wash his hair. He was going to wash it in the sink. Turning on the water, Seiya waited for the water temperature to get warm. He grabbed his bottle of shampoo from the sink counter. He shook it for a minute. He opened the bottle to squeeze out a small amount in his right hand. Then, he placed his hand

under the water to wet the shampoo and his hair down.

Yaten and Taiki were dressed for their first of school. They were the kitchen, reading different sections of the newspaper. They waited for their mugs of tea to cool down. Their very first dull day in months was about to change.

A voice shouted from the bathroom. "O.K. WHO PUT THE COLD CREAM IN MY SHAMPOO?"

Taiki and Yaten heard their older brother's outburst. Taiki folded his section of the newspaper. He glanced at Yaten as he questioned his little brother,"Did you put the cold cream in Seiya's shampoo?"

There is a hint of mischief in Taiki's voice.

Yaten was still reading, said in a voice that was as equal,"No. . .did you?"

"Yep!" Taiki's mouth twitched a little. He tried to stifle a smile.

"Good idea," Yaten gave Taiki a playful pout. Taiki stick out his hand to give Yaten a firm hand shake.

Seiya came running into the kitchen with his head wrapped in a towel. He was ticked off at this two brothers. When they heard Seiya's foot steps, they stopped shaking hands. They tried to look as innocent of children as Seiya glared down at them. "What are you two up to?" he

demanded.

"What makes you think it was one of use that put the stuff in your shampoo?" Taiki said coolly. He unfolded his paper and began to read.

"I just want to know!" Seiya trying to hold back his anger.

Yaten slapped down his paper. His eyes shot out a look of a mixture of mirth and anger. He snapped a little acidly,"You could have put the cold cream in the shampoo yourself!"

"Hmpf!" Seiya sighed loudly. He knew one of them pulled off the practical joke. He wanted to get back at the accused.

Taiki looked at his watch. He said in quick tone, "We better hurry. Classes start at exactly eight on the dot!"

Seiya wheeled around in his heels. He breathed softly,"What time is it?"

Taiki told both Yaten and Seiya, it was ten minutes to seven. Yaten finished his tea. Seiya Seiya had to cool down for the first day of school. It's wouldn't look good for Seiya to show up at school with a sour expression on his face. He would plan a practical joke for the near future to spring on his two brothers. He had to re‑wash his hair to get the cold cream out. Taiki's statement only stifled Seiya's anger for a couple of minutes. He quietly headed for the bathroom. Taiki got up from his chair and watched his two brothers busy themselves with their morning tasks. He

had to pack his book for school in a few minutes.

Ami, Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Hotura, Setsuna and Rei were all ready up. They were getting ready for school. Lita was cooking breakfast. Haruka and Michiru were telling Hotura about riding the bus to school. She never rode on a school bus. She walked to school. She wanted to be a good rider on her way to and from school. Ami was checking out her normal to do list.

She glanced at her watch. She wasn't about to slack off in the states. Serena, Chibi‑chibi, Reenie, Mina and Rio were still asleep.

It was seven‑fifteen and classes for the most part started at eight. Setsuna was going to Youngstown State University. Reenie and Hotaru were going to sedate grade schools. Chibi‑chibi was going to a nursery school.

Ami went to the room that Serena and Mina were sharing. She had to get them up. Knocking on the door quietly, Ami hoped that Serena and Mina were going to wake up soon. There was no response to her knocking. Ami couldn't get through to them. Rei was done with

her morning prayer. She was going to her room that she shared with Lita. She watched as Ami attempted to wake up Serena and Mina. She walked up to Ami to asked,"Why are you trying even the impossible? There is no way in this year to wake up those two?"

"I thought it would be a nice change for those two to wake up in a quiet way," Ami said.

"Look, classes start at eight. We've got to get not only Meatball head up, but Mina as well. Chibi‑chibi, Rio and Reenie are still asleep,"Rei sighed.

"So, you mean we can't stand here all morning in an attempt to wake up Serena and Mina!" Ami asked. She was hoping not to get Reenie, Chibi‑Chibi and Rio up in their first school.

"That's right!" remarked sharply an other voice. The two girls scanned the hallway to search for the owner of the voice. Haruka dressed in her robe, standing in the hall.

Ami and Rei greeted Haruka with pleasant smiles. Ami said,"Hi, Haruka."

"Mmm?" Rei was thinking of a way to wake up Serena and Mina.

"There is no way to wake up Mina and Meatball head. . .unless you use three things." Haruka began to tick off a mental check list. "One. . .food!"

"That's obvious!" Ami smiled.

"Two. . . to have Luna and Artemis wake up Serena and Mina in their own way!"

"They can't be here just yet. They are still in insolation until the end of next week," Rei sighed, shaking her head.

Haruka had a brainstorm. She had a practical joke to spring on Serena and Mina if Ami and Rei were willing to pull it off with her. She leaned forward and said stage whispered,"Three. . .I can't tell you guys here. Come with me to the kitchen."

The three girls walked to the kitchen. It was prefect way out of ear shot, away from Serena's and Mina's hearing. Ami and Rei were curious to what Huruka was thinking of. What were they getting themselves into. Haruka said in a sneaky voice,"Tell Serena and Mina that Seiya and Yaten are here!"

"Uh?" Ami asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Will it work?" Rei asked, doubting Haruka's idea.

"It has to," Haruka sighed. She knew how lazy Serena and Mina can be.

"I don't know. It seems like telling a lie," Ami groaned a little. She don't like lying to people.

"We don't have a choice!" Haruka shaking her head in mild protest.

"It maybe telling a lie. . .but, it's for their own good!" Rei said. "If we don't get them out of bed. . .we can be in a lot bigger trouble at school. O.K. Let's do it!"

They walked back to Serena's and Mina's room. Haruka stood back to avoid being trampled by two crazy Three Lights fans.

Rei tried the door to see if it was locked. The door slowly opened. Rei and Ami saw Serena and Mina were still sleeping. Rei thought to herself,"I can't believe I'm going to wake up Serena."

Ami stood at Mina's bed. While Rei stood in front of Serena's bed. Rei said in a loud voice,"Hey, Serena!"

No response from Serena.

Rei mildly slapped her forehead. She groaned loudly,"I said. . .'Hey Serena!'"

Serena sighed in her sleep. She was beginning to wake up. She yawed sleepily,"Wha?"

Ami noticed that Rei was trying. She said as she heard Rei was talking to Serena,"Good you got her attention!"

"If only!" Rei wanted to yank off the covers off Serena's bed. She said sharply,"The surprise is Seiya. He's here!"

Rei waited for a couple of minutes. The information had to sink in. Serena mind wasn't fully working. She yawned,"Is Seiya here?"

"Yea. . .He wants to walk you to school!" Rei said, before she was quickly cut short by Serena's screams.

"What do you mean? Seiya here!" Serena sat bolt up right.

"Yea. He's in the front room waiting for you," Rei pretending that Seiya was in the front room, waiting for his Odango!

The front of Rei's robe was pulled. She was dragged down to be at eye level with Serena. Serena squeaked loudly,"I've got to get out of bed and get dressed."

Ami bent down to be at level with Mina. Ami took a hesitated breath. She said calmly,"If Seiya's here. . .it means that Yaten's here too!"

"Hm?" Mina moaned softly. She was half wake as she listened to the conservation.

"Yaten is here, waiting in the front room. He wants to walk you to school!" Ami said.

"Are you joking?" Mina asked in a yawn.

"Uh?" Ami tuned her face at Rei. She shook her head no. This time there was no turning back from this one.

"Come on Mina. . . last one there is left with out a cute guy to walk to school with," Serena screamed. Mina felt a pile of clothes being dumped on her.

"Mmm!" Mina's voice was stifled by the pile of clothes. She lifted herself up from the pile of clothes. Sitting up, Mina blinked. Then, she tried to focus her eyes at the room.

Haruka was still standing in hallway. She heard a voice coming from down the hallway. "Is there a fire. . .why Serena shouting?"

Haruka turned her head to see Rio standing, half asleep. Haruka tried to keep from smiling. She was dazed as Mina and Serena were falling for Haruka's practical joke. She said,"I told Ami and Rei to tell Serena and Mina that Seiya and Yaten were waiting in the front room."

It took a minute for Rio's mind to register the idea. "Yea. That's good. I'm going back to sleep!" Rio murmured. She turned on her feet to head back to her bedroom. She felt a hand on her left shoulder. It was Haruka stopping Rio in her tracks.

Haruka asked Rio,"Where you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to sleep!" Rio yanked.

"No," Haruka said. She forced Rio to stop. Rio was too tired to fight with Haruka. She grumbled her complaint. She believe it was still the middle of the night. Haruka was going to convince Rio it was the beginning of a new day.

"What dutiful students," a voice purred softly.

Figures in a dark plane where watching as the Sailor Senshi were getting ready for school. It was the first day and everything had to be prefect. A ball of golden light was reflection the lives of the Sailors. Each figure came into view. These were the same group of nemesis who fought against the Sailor Senshi when Yaten was ill.

One figure stood out, dressed in a golden Fuku. She sat on throne with her chin resting on a hand. She was the Sailor Senshi of death. An evil smile curved around her mouth. "We finally found the. . .and what's more. . .we found the others with such powerful star‑seeds as well. We need to wait and see how much power are those star‑seeds. I need spies. . .but, not yet. I will appoint then in time. I want to lay down some ground work. In case I should run into any

trouble," purred Galaxia. "I'll get even with you yet. . .Sailor Moon!"

"Yes. . .my lady," was the reply from the lips of her dark army.

Belldandy, Keiichi and Skuld were sitting around the kitchen table. They were getting ready for school. Belldandy was looking over a course schedule from the Career Center. She wanted to get a job taking care of kids. Skuld was packing her book bag. For Skuld, it was the first time that she was going to school. As a Goddess second class, Skuld never went to school and didn't have any formal education. Keiichi was going to college in the neighboring town called Youngstown. Urd was getting dressed for school. She was in her bedroom. She wasn't a student at the high school. She was a teacher. The Almighty picked a job for this Goddess as a Chemistry teacher. She was shocked at the idea of being teacher, but a job is a job. Teaching

without using any of her spells was a task within itself. She had to mix normal compounds and make the students understand what was going on.

Urd entered the kitchen. She wasn't expecting the ear full from Belldandy, Skuld and Keiichi. Urd was dressed in a black, sexy mini‑dress and high heels. This wasn't a proper outfit for a high school teacher. She hoped to get her breakfast quietly and sneak out of the house without a fuss. Instead Urd was stopped dead in her tracks. Belldandy looked up from the

course schedule as her jaw dropped. Keiichi, who was glancing at a rice cake. Then, he over at Belldandy. He asked,"What's wrong?"

Belldandy gave a searing look at her older sister. "That dress is not right!" she said, as she tapped her lips with a finger.

"What? Not the right colour?" Urd asked, peering down at her dress. She wanted to make a good impression to the students and staff at the school.

"I don't think so," Keiichi blushed. He still couldn't get over how dead sexy Urd could be over the sweet and innocent look of Belldandy that he preferred.

"It is my hair! I didn't have time to really fix it!" she sighed, trying to run a hand through her bangs.

"No. It's that!" Skuld said, shaking her head. She wanted to get her point across to her big sister.

Belldandy knew her older sister too well. She stood up form her chair. Her face instantly changed to one of kindness. She didn't want to hurt Urd's feelings. She walked over Urd and she spoke,"It's not your hair or the colour of your dress."

"Uh?" Urd gasped in surprise. Her eyes grew a little wide.

Belldandy stood in front of her older sister's right shoulder. "Come with me!"

They walked out of the kitchen. After a minute with Belldandy, Urd stormed back into the kitchen wearing one of Belldandy's dresses. She growled,"I can't believe this!"

Belldandy tired after Urd. A little bit of a hurt feeling was on Belldandy's face. She uttered softly,"I just wanted to help you. I don't need to hear about you causing a ruckus at the high school."

"I wanted to look good on my first day at work!" Urd huffed, folding her arms.

"Not like that. This town is very old fashion. I can tell. I can sense it." Belldandy turned away from her sister. "Can't you feel it?"

"All right. . .you win for now," Urd was getting the feelings off the very air that Salem was owning. Her arms dropped in defeat.

Skuld and Keiichi peered at Urd for a couple minutes. Then, they looked at each other. They tried to keep from laughing at Urd. It was not like Urd to let Belldandy get her way in the style of dress. On other hand, Belldandy didn't want Urd to get fired from her very first day at the high school. She loathed the sweet look that Belldandy possessed. Urd had a sexy almost daring nature. A complete opposite of Belldandy's shy and gentle ways.

A car horn beeped. Keiichi knew who it was. He was told through a phone from Friends of America a week before he left for the states, who he was car pooling with. He remembered the name of Darien Chiba who was taking him to university. He said,"There is my ride. Bye, Bell. Have a good day at school, Skuld. You look cute, Urd!"

He snatched up his book bag from the table. He ran out of the kitchen. The Goddesses heard the back door slam. Belldandy smiled at the words of Keiichi. Urd was trying to keep calm. Skuld bit her lower lips trying to stifle a laugh.

The Three Lights were walking to school. They were dressed in their school uniforms, ready for the day to start. Seiya was thinking about Serena. He let out a loud sigh,"I can't wait to see Serena!"

Yaten's green eyes sifted in a trying mood. He smirked,"Yea, did you get all the cold cream out your hair?"

Seiya a little peeved at Yaten's remark quipped,"Yes, little brother. I used some of your shampoo!"

"What?" Yaten yipped as they came to the entrance of the high school. Yaten hated for

anyone to use his stuff. "That's ten bucks a bottle!"

"Yea," Seiya quipped. "I just have to use you until the weekend!"

Quietly, Yaten seized at Seiya's pony tail that was hung at Seiya's left side. Seiya was unmoved at the tactics of his little brothers. He was counting to ten, making sure to keep his anger in check. He was going to get back at his brother. Taiki, who was observing the minor conflict between his two brothers, needed to make them stop before it got out of hand. Yaten was just aching for a tug of war with Seiya. Taiki noticed that they were now standing in front of the high school. He sighed, pointing out the brick building,"We are here!"

"Yea," Seiya growled, still feeling his little brother's hand on his hair. Then, his mood quickly changed into one of curiosity,"Where?"

Taiki uttered in dismay,"School!"

Yaten who was now in disgust at Seiya for using his stuff, snorted. "No. I don't want to go!" he pouted. "I want to quit."

"I don't want to go, either!" Seiya looking smug.

Yaten turned his back towards his brothers. His hand still clung to Seiya's hair. "Good. . .maybe the world doesn't need a person who's stuck up!" he quipped.

Seiya snatched at Yaten's shoulders. He jerked his little brother to get his point across. He

snapped,"Who's stuck up?"

His eyes were glaring at Yaten now.

Taiki was at his wits end. He loved school and wished that his two brothers had the same feeling. He was now tired of hearing about this practical joke turning sour. He stood behind Yaten and Seiya. He placed a hand on both Yaten and Seiya's shoulders. He sighed loudly,"We got to study now!"

Taiki sounded like he was the big brother and the other two were just little kids. He was trying to make his point across as he started to shove the two through the opened doorway. Seiya and Yaten began to protest. "Hey. . .what are you doing?" Seiya said as he tried to twist himself away from Taiki's grip.

"I don't want to be late!" Taiki expressed in a firm tone.

"Why," hissed Yaten coldly. "I don't want to be in the building as a shampoo thief!"

"Stop it!" Taiki snapped.

"Are you calling me a shampoo thief. I said I was just borrowing it until the end the week." Seiya gripped. He stopped in mid‑stride. He turned to punch his little brother.

Yaten gritted his teeth from the pain of the blow. Taiki shoved hard to make his two brothers go inside. He said vented in anger,"Apologize now."

Seiya turned away from Taiki. Yaten did the same. It took a minute for the word sorry to come it of their mouths. Taiki grabbed Yaten's left hand and Seiya's right. He instructed,"Now shake hands."

The two brothers hand shake was a little weak. Then, they broke away. "Let's go!" Taiki sighed in relief. He waited for Seiya to lead the way.

Seiya hastily walked towards the office. He was made a fool by his little brother. Yaten was going to get it soon. Seiya had to come up with a good joke to pull on this little pip‑squeak.

Serena was once in her life early. The others were early was well. They showed up at the principal's office. They wanted to know which classes they were taking. They had to also learn which lockers they were going put their stuff in. Serena was the first one to received her class list. She wasn't watching were she was going. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were walking to the offices. They had to show up to see which classes they were taking also. Seiya had to keep his cool for the bad start of the day. He didn't want to show it.

Then, Seiya's and Serena's bodies crashed into each other. Seiya felt his feet being tripped up by a pair of clumsy feet. He happened to look up into Serena's eyes. He uttered rather coldly,"Watch where you are going."

Serena glanced up from her class list paper. She said innocently,"Uh?"

Seiya repeated a little sweeter,"I said watch where you are going."

He noticed that he was talking to a girl. He didn't want to make the wrong impression. Smiling, Seiya turned on the charm.

Serena feeling like the klutz that she was, red faced she bowed. Then, uttered,"I'm sorry!"

Seiya was surprised to find it was Serena who he ran into. "Serena!" he uttered in delighted surprise.

She wore the same school uniform as she was at Crossroads. She didn't change a thing. In the back of Seiya's mind he was going to see her at school in the near future. In the excitement of going to a new school, Seiya had forgotten what Serena had told him at the airport in Tokyo. His smiled grew,"Is that you?"

Serena realized instantly who was talking to her. Seiya wore the black uniform that he and two brothers wore when they went to Crossroads. She blushed as her eyes scanned Seiya's face. She wanted to get a good look at him. "Yea," she cooed softy.

Yaten was trying to find his big brother. The halls of the high school were starting to fill up with students and staff. He found Seiya talking to a girl. "Seiya!" Yaten gaped. He noticed that Seiya and Serena were falling in love all over again. They were very quick as they wanted to rebuild their friendship. Yaten was becoming a little jealous.

Taiki quietly saw the two so called love birds in action. He just shook his head. He could not believe Seiya's luck. The first day, Seiya and Serena finished each other very quickly was too much for the quiet Light. It had to be Seiya's good fortune. Taiki wondered if he was going to be that lucky.

Ami was the second one to come of out the office. She had her class list and locker number in her hands. She wondered which classes would be a spark to her mind. Then, out of the corner of her eye, stood a figure. She dropped her book bag that she was carrying. Taiki ambled towards her. She was extremely excited to recognized a face from her past. She wanted to get

Taiki's attention. Her cheeks were flushed. . .her heart beat a little fast. She thought to herself,"Ami, calm down. . .we saw each other at the airport not that long ago. We are going to the same school, like back in Tokyo. I just want to say hi to Taiki!"

She quietly stood in the hallway. Taiki nearly walk right past her. His mind was preoccupied with his class list. She took a deep breath. Then, putting on the brightness of smiles, Ami said,"Hi, Taiki. It's me!"

"Mhh?" Taiki stopped in mid‑step. He turned to gawk at Ami in the crowd. He murmured loudly,"Ami!"

"Yes," she blushed. "I'm going to class!"

She moved a little close to him. His heart feeling as it thumped a little a mix of surprise and joy. Ami appeared as pretty as she did before at Tokyo. He cleared his throat a little. Then, he asked,"Which class are you going to?"

"English three," she said quietly.

"Funny, I'm might be taking that. I'll check my list," Taiki tried to divert his eyes away from Ami. He was thinking to himself,"What's going on? I never felt like this. My heart feels like it's going to burst. Get a hold of yourself Taiki Kou. . .she's not like you. . .you and her might be on the same league Senshi‑wise. . .but, she might have someone who is waiting for her at home and she's not the one to kiss and tell."

Yaten saw Taiki talking to Ami in the hallway. He wasn't going to be upset now. He was excited to see his older brothers now hooking up with old friends. In fact, Yaten was now no longer homesick. It seemed like the Sailors Senshi never left Tokyo. Then, he heard a voice shouting in the crowd,"Yaten Kou. . .It's him!"

The voice threw Yaten off guard. Yaten tried to remain cool as the person who was the cause of the seance was getting more attention then Yaten was getting. Some of the other students and some of the teachers began to look for this Yaten guy. Yaten began to pray. He knew he was spotted by some crazed fan if they knew who he was. He cherished his privacy.

Another voice hissed loudly,"Will you be quiet, Rei!"

Yaten glanced around to see Rei, Lita and Mina standing in front of the school office. Rei was waving her hands about. Lita and Mina were sweating bullets from the embarrassing seance that Rei was making over a Light. Mina groaned,"Please put a sock in it, Rei. . .you're embarrassing Yaten!"

Mina noticed Yaten trying to hide in the crowd. She walked over to him. She played the very shy girl part that he could stand better than a girl who was a embarrassment. She glanced down at her shoes for a second. She tilted her head up to look up at him. She smiled to ensure him that he wasn't going to mobbed by a crowds of crazed girls. Then, she said,"Hi Yaten. .

.I hope you like it here!"

Blushing, Mina was the shy girl. Yaten was taken aback by Mina's actions. It was usually Mina who was the girl went totally nuts over movie and pop stars. She was playing a very bashful lead. Yaten grinned slightly. He ran a hand past his bangs. He knew that everyone was going to have a hard time adjusting to a new school, a new town and new way of life. He said,"Yea, I hope you like it here too!"

Rio, Haruka and Michiru were last to walk out of the offices. Taiki heard Rio talking to Haruka about her classes which she was assigned to. He turned to Ami to ask,"Why is she here?"

Ami glanced at the trio. She said,"She was chosen to come here as well."

Taiki was surprised at Ami's statement. "You are telling the truth?"

Ami nodded her head.

Rio walked over where Mina and Yaten were standing. She said to Mina,"Hey, Mina which class do you have for first period?"

Mina glanced over her class list. She said,"Math one!"

"Oh, yea," Rio walked past Yaten and Mina. "Hi, Yaten!"

Then, Rio stopped dead in her tracks. Doing a double take, Rio spun around on her heels. Her eyes grew wide. Her jaw dropped. She gaped,"I don't believe it!"

"I'm starting to have the same feeling!" Yaten snorted as he gazed first at Mina then at Rio.

Taiki and Ami walked over to where Rio was standing. Taiki questioned Rio,"Were you chosen?"

"Yea, I couldn't believe it. . .when I read the letter," Rio shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you been to America?" Ami asked. Ami knew Rio had traveled all over the world with her two uncles.

Rio smiled a very knowing grin,"Plenty."

"Rio?" Seiya asked. He has to stop and look at the girl from England. He heard the others talking in the hallway. He and Serena walked over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Hey, Seiya. Long time," Rio said, shyly.

"I'm happy we're all here. . .it's seems like fate brought us here for a reason!" he nodded.

"It's like old times!" Serena agreed.

"Almost. . .we are going to make some new times!" Rio perked up at the sight of her old friends from Tokyo.

"What do you mean?" Michiru said as she and Haruka were joining the group.

"There are going to be a few surprises!" Rio sounded mysterious. Now Rei and Lita were joining the crowd of Sailors. They over heard Seiya, Serena and Rio were talking.

The others were puzzled over what Rio had said.

"Great! I'm going be late," Stephanie shouted as she ran up the path way leading up to the high school.

Charlie was trying to keep up her flat mate. The light covering of snow made it hard to run.

Ayeka, Ryoko, Mihoshi and Kiyone were walking up the came pathway as Stephanie and Charlie. Someone shouted,"LOOK OUT!"

Stephanie wasn't watching where she was going. Ayeka was carefully looking for icy spots in the snow. Then, the two girls slammed into each other. They landed hard in a snow drift. The four other girls ran over to help. Charlie yelled at Stephanie,"I told you to watch where you were going!"

"Did anyone get hurt?" Ryoko asked. She, Mihoshi and Kiyone were now standing front of Ayeka. Ayeka pulling herself free from the snow mound. She stood up and brushed the snow from her jacket. She said a little abashed,"No. . .outside from being a little damp. . .nothing broken!"

"Fab. This is a day that I should stayed in bed," Stephanie groaned. She tired struggle out of the snow mound. She felt like a turtle on it's back. The more she moved, the more snow piled up around her. Charlie held out her hands. Stephanie snatched up Charlie's hands. She tried to pull herself free. Unknowingly it made things worse. She was stuck in a very heavy pile of snow.

She grumbled vociferously,"I can't get out!"

"Hey. Do you want some help?" asked a voice. Another hand was waving in front of Stephanie's face.

Stephanie blindly took the hand. She was gently lifted out of the snow. Both Charlie and her know who was helping out Stephanie. Allen, Jerry, Tinny, Dusty, Steve and Jamie were standing near the entrance way when they saw the crash. Steve walked over to see what really happened to Stephanie and Charlie.

Steve was some what in love with Stephanie. Stephanie was the one who couldn't make up her mind between Steve and Terri. Steve was the fast, quick witted jet pilot who loved to show off to the girls. While Terri was the gentle and quiet doctor who prefer to work with a team instead of being on his own.

Steve stood in front of a slightly embarrassed Stephanie. She uttered a little red in the face,"Thank you, Steve!"

Steve remarked in a rather hurried grin,"Hurry up. . .before the last bell rings."

"Yea, right!" Stephanie blushed. She turned to apologize to Ayeka for running into her. She and Steve started to make their way to the school.

Kiyone, Ryoko, Ayeka and Mihoshi watched the rest of the London group follow the two little love birds. Ryoko said a little abashed,"Who ever they were. . .they weren't really from around here!"

Ayeka agreed,"Yes, they did have a distinct accent."

Reenie and Hotura were standing in front the bus stop. They were chattering like most girl their age. Sasami quietly waiting for the bus. While Skuld was reviewing a mini‑blue print of a robot that she wanted put together over the weekend, if she could get the right parts for it.

A young girl walked up to the bus stop. She was a little taller than Hotura. Her bobbed red hair waved slightly in the cold breeze. Her pale skin was in deep contrast to her dark, black eyes. Her face was curved and thin with a small nose to finish off the lines in her face. She did stand out in her black dress and matching over coat. The girl's name was Abby Johnson.

Abby decided to stand next to Sasami. Sasami worried about Ryo‑oh‑ki. The cabbit was left all alone for the first time. Sasami wanted to take the cabbit to school. The others said no to the idea. They were afraid that Ryo‑oh‑ki was run amuck in the school. They didn't need Sasami's teacher reporting on her that she was a bad student for bring a wild creature in class.

Abby stared at Sasami for a minute. Then, she glanced over at Skuld for a couple of minute. Finally, her eyes rested on Reenie and Hotura.

Sasami sensed a pair of eyes staring at her. She glanced around for the person who was staring. Abby could see the sad and anxious expression on Sasami's face. Abby titled her head a little. She asked in a quiet and calm voice,"What's wrong?"

A little startled, Sasami said,"Uh? Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well," Sasami sighed. A jet of white mist came from her mouth. Then, she said,"This is my first day at a new school. In fact, this my first time living really in a new house and everything."

The three other girls stopped whatever they were doing and turned to stare at Sasami.

Abby was curious. She never met anyone who was from out of town. She said,"You aren't from here. . .are you?"

"Nope," Sasami pouted. She stuck out her chin.

Reenie reached out to tap Sasami on the shoulder. Sasami turned to see Reenie, Hotura and Skuld glancing in her direction. Reenie was excited to hear someone that was chosen from Friends of America. All three girls thought that they were picked separately for the exchange by the group. She wanted to know where Sasami was from. She asked in surprised tone,"You too?"

"Yep. . .My name is Sasami Jurai and I'm from Kurashiki. . .Japan!" Sasami said,

trying to sound a little cheerful.

Hotura was puzzled as she questioned Sasami,"Were you also picked?"

"Yea, I sure was. Why do you ask?" Sasami was curious too.

"We. . .Reenie and me were chosen to come over here by Friends of America." Hotura pipped with a giggled. She was pointing to Reenie. Then, to herself.

"Yea," Skuld interrupt. Skuld was taken aback the three other girls. "I was picked to stay over here too."

Abby asked,"If you are out of town. . .then where are you from?"

"Hotura and me are from Tokyo," Reenie laughed.

"Yea. . .I'm from Tokyo. . .near Nekomi Institute of Technology!"

"So, you're from Japan!" Abby uttered with a skeptical look her face. "You were also picked for a reason. Do you all four know what that reason is?"

"I don't know why, but I know one thing. . ." Sasami uttered as she kicked a clump of snow with her foot.

"What?" Skuld asked, titled her head to one side.

"I hope Ryo‑oh‑ki doesn't wreck the house!" Sasami gritted her teeth. Then, she blushed a little.

Abby, Skuld, Reenie and Hotura brighten up at the fact that Sasami had a pet. Reenie asked,"Oh, you have a pet?"

"Yea!" Sasami was starting to feel happy.

"What kind of pet do you have?" Reenie asked.

"I have a cat. . .it's name is Grey!" Abby declared with a tiny grin. She was starting to like these new girls.

"No," Hotura said. "We have three. . .where we live. Artemis and Luna!"

"And don't forget Diana!" Reenie added.

"I didn't like animals that well. . .but, I do like birds," Skuld interrupted.

"Wow!" Sasami asked. "What kind?"

"Little ones or big ones?" Abby asked Skuld.

"Wee little ones. . .like those up in the tree!" Skuld pointed out on a branch.

"Sasami what kind of pet do you have?" Reenie asked again.

Sasami had to think on how to describe what Ryo‑oh‑ki was. Rolling her shoulders, Sasami was blushing,"It's kinda hard to say!"

Sasami was in a corner. She went a private school on Jurai. She had to come up with something. She said,"She's a new kind of pet. . .called a Cabbit!"

Hotura's eyebrows shot up in surprise,"A what?" she asked.

Reenie exchanged glances with her friend.

"It's like a cross between a cat and a rabbit!" Sasami smiled nervously.

"Are you serious?" Skuld appeared curious.

"Cool," Abby, Reenie and Hotura squeaked in unison.

"Yea?" Sasami said, as her eyes grew wide with excitement. The girls began to open up as they talked.

The Salem News Offices were not as busy as Tokyo Times. Gina had the privilege of covering the group from Tokyo. She was going to do the work form her house. She wanted also to know who the reporters were working for the Salem News. The chief‑editor, Frank Hill was showing Gina around the offices of the local paper. Frank Hill was a late thirty‑ish man with

short, brown hair, green eyes and a green suit. He said to Gina as they reached the Classified,"I hope you like Salem. . .it's a small town!"

"I will. . .if I'm not busy with the Tokyo Times," Gina smiled. "Thank you!"

In the middle of a large room sat six desks in two rows. The pace was jumping on a Monday morning. A red headed girl was calling out to a girl who was dressing in a green sweater,"Hey, Orchid. . .Orchid Wells, are you listening to me?"

The girl in the green sweater said a she hung up the phone,"Susan. How rude! I was on the phone!"

"Sorry," Susan said, a little ashamed. "I would you to show our guest, Miss Ono here, what you do for in advertising."

Susan turned to asked Gina,"Is that your name?"

Gina uttered quietly,"Yes. . .it is?"

"There is really nothing to it. Someone calls up the News. I asked them what type of ad they want and how many lines want to put in the ad. I write it down the copy down and send it down to the layout people," Orchid said in a matter a fact tone.

Gina said as the work of Orchid struck her memory,"It sounds like my first job!"

Both Orchid and Susan glanced at each other. With a surprised look on their faces, Orchid and Susan stared at Gina. "Oh?" Susan questioned Gina.

"You're kidding?" Orchid stared at Gina.

"No, I was copy girl for about two years at a local news paper. I moved my way up after I went to college!" Gina smiled.

"It sounds like a lot of hard work!" Susan gaped.

"It was. . .good experience that paid off!" Gina smiled again.

Washu was oblivious to the fact that most of her students were not bright for her teaching. Her genius was too much for them. Lunch time was a welcomed relief. She sat alone in her class room, eating her lunch.

Urd wished she didn't have to go to the states. Trying get these kids to understand the basis of earth‑sciences was a take of hair pulling height. She tried to explain the most fundamental ideas to her students. It was much for anyone's mind who just got off a three month holiday. She also sat alone at lunch time. She tried to force down her lunch as a headache

was beginning to throb just behind her eyes.

In the shadows of the day, someone was watching Urd. The person was summoned from the darkness to eavesdrop on the Goddess if possible. It was very easy to hide in the shadows when this person was a demon. The demon was a cast of an affiliation that the Goddesses had

once ran across before. It was convened by a mistress who was a demon herself. Urd had to be on her toes if she knew that herself and her sisters were being spied on.

At lunch, Ryoko and Ayeka were trying to find a place to sit. They brought brown bagged lunches to school. It seemed to them, what they saw from the most part students eating what was on the menu. Ayeka had a private tutor in her younger days. Ryoko was an opposite to Ayeka's proper upbringing. She was raised on the streets of any planet that would take her in. They saw a group of students who weren't from America.

Seiya, Lita and Rei were sitting together at a long table. They talked and ate. Seiya waited for Serena. It seemed like the Sailor Senshi were broken up into small groups or left as separate individuals.

Seiya scooped up a spoonful vegetable soup and mashed potatoes. He didn't like it after taking the first bite. "They call this food?" he groaned after swallowing the spoonful.

"Just be lucky that you aren't eating bread and water!" Rei said, looking down at the lunch.

"It don't look like something I would give to a dog, let alone eat!" Lita grunted her disgust.

Ayeka and Ryoko walked up to the table. Ayeka asked,"Excuse me. Is there anyone else sitting here?"

Seiya, Lita and Rei looked at Ryoko and Ayeka for a minute. Wanting to be friendly, Seiya, Rei and Lita whispered between themselves. Rei said,"There is plenty of room."

"If they need a chair. . . .there is a couple of them at an empty table," Lita said.

"Yea. Do you get any bad vibes off those two, Rei. Because I don't. . ." Seiya said.

They stared at Ryoko and Ayeka for a second. Rei said as she peered at Lita,"No."

They all agreed that Ryoko and Ayeka were perfectly normal. Seiya said to the girls who were standing,"Yea, you two can sit here!"

He pointed to two chairs near Lita. The two girls went over do the chairs. Ryoko didn't want to sit next to Ayeka. Ayeka had the same feedings. Neither of the two girls were going to turn down a couple of free empty chairs in a crowded lunch room. Ayeka took the chair next to Lita. While Ryoko took the chair next to Ayeka. Seiya put on his most charming of smiles,"I'm

Seiya Kou. . .and this is Lita Kino and Rei Hino."

Lita and Rei both nodded their heads.

"Hey, Seiya. Oh, there you are?" said a voice called out.

"Oh, this is Serena!" Seiya pointed out a girl with long blond, pony tails.

"Serena?" Ayeka asked, glancing up at her.

Serena walked over to the table. Serena questioned him,"Seiya, who these two?"

Ayeka and Ryoko instantly came up easy last name. Ayeka started to say as she pointed to herself,"I'm Ayeka Jurai and. . ."

"And I'm Ryoko Chisato. Hi," Ryoko finished Ayeka's statement.

Serena took the empty chair next to Seiya. She was still glancing at the new two girls. She asked,"Who are those two?"

"These two?" Seiya asked. He gave a smug expression in Serena's direction. "Which ones?"

Serena pointed at Ayeka and Ryoko.

Seiya was going to play a joke on Serena. He said,"You mean Lita and Rei?"

"No!" she felt the sting of Seiya's quip.

"Oh, you mean Ayeka Jurai and Ryoko Chisato," he flashed a charming smile at Serena.

"Yea," she felt her guard going up.

Rei and Lita left Serena and Seiya off in their own little world. Rei asked Ayeka,"Where are you two from?"

"We're from Kurashiki. Where are you and others are from?" Ayeka asked as started to unfold her bag.

"Tokyo!" Lita said, sounding a little surprised. The two girls were now happy to see someone else who was from Japan.

"Small world," remarked Ryoko with a grin. She pulled out a sandwich from her bag. "It's great to hear that someone is from our home country."

"Do you have any more room for three more?" asked another voice.

The group at the table stopped what they were doing. They looked up to see Rio, Dusty and Stephanie standing near the table. There was enough room for Rio and her two friends. "Yea, there is always room!" Seiya said.

"Ta," Rio said.

"I'm going grab three chairs. . .if you can hold my lunch, Earth bound girl!" Dusty said. Dusty handed Rio his lunch bag.

"O.K. Fly‑boy!" Rio remarked, with a wink.

"Oh, pet name is it?" Serena asked. She and the other Senshi knew that Rio and Dusty had been dating for a very long time. Serena never knew until now that Rio and Dusty were now calling each other pet names.

"Oh, how cute!" Seiya grinned sweetly. He was pushing his spoon back and forth in the over cooked carrots. He was going to tease Rio a little.

"You have a boyfriend?" Ayeka asked. A smile played cooly around her lips.

"A childhood crush?" Ryoko questioned Rio. Rio's gaze was met with a raised eyebrow from Ryoko.

"You might say. I didn't know that you guys have company. Who are these two, Lita?" Rio asked.

The girls and Seiya were curious. How deep was Rio's and Dusty's relationship was going. As Dusty was getting the chairs, Stephanie and Rio walked over to the end of the table. Ayeka and Ryoko were puzzled to who these two new girls and a guy knew Seiya and the others who were sitting at the table. Ryoko asked Rio,"Do you know these people?"

Rio said, standing next to Lita,"I know Seiya, Lita, Rei, Mina and Serena from my trips to Tokyo with my family."

Ayeka questioned as she laid out her sandwich,"Who took you?"

"Yea, my Uncle Anthony. He's a business man and travels to Japan quite a bit!"

"Where you from originally?" Ayeka asked.

"London. . .I sound Scottish. . .it's because I live there most of the time too. My cousin, Stephanie," Rio pointed her thumb at her. ". . .is from the middle of the East and West ends of London. Dusty is from London, the west end."

"Wow. . .you mean, England!" Ryoko and Ayeka squeaked in unison as their curiosity peeked.

"Rio. . .who's the babe?" Serena giggled. She and Seiya were going to give a little bit of a ribbing at Rio.

"Serena. . .weren't you listening? That's Dusty. . .my boyfriend!" Rio groaned a little as she pointed at the returning figure.

Dusty stood with three chairs in his hands. He said,"There you go!"

Rio placed both lunches on the table. Rio took one of the chairs. Then, Stephanie took the second one with one hand. The three of them situated the chairs around the empty end of the table. Rio sat next to Dusty. While Stephanie sat next to Ryoko. Rio introduced Stephanie to the group. Then, Ayeka introduced herself and Ryoko to Dusty and Stephanie. Rei introduced herself, Lita, Serena and Seiya.

The small group began to talk about the other students in school. Seiya to Ayeka,"We get either the cold shoulder or nearly trip over just because we are new here!"

"I know. It's like we're on display. I don't mind it," Ayeka sighed.

"It's something new to them and to us," Rio said. "The novelty will wear off with in a week or so."

As time wore on, the Sailor Senshi found Rio's friends and her cousin, Stephanie to be good natured. It was also to be found that Ayeka, Mihoshi, Ryoko and Kiyone. Abby, Sasami and Skuld were greatly accepted by Reenie and Hotura, almost to the point of acting like sisters. Belldandy got accepted to the local J‑school in the early childhood educational classes. It was a surprise to the Sailors that Darien and Sensuta were car‑pooling with Keiichi and Tenchi. Washu was Taiki's and Ami's Chemistry teacher. While Urd was Mihoshi's earth sciences teacher.

There was the usual mail on a Saturday, some junk, a bill and a strange letter. Serena took the letter in her hands. Reading it for the third time made Serena very perplexed. She sat the dinning room table, viewing the letter. Lita and Rio were getting breakfast ready. Reenie, Hotura and Chibi‑chibi were watching cartoons. Ami was in her room studying. Rei was outside, cleaning the sidewalk. Huruka was reading the newspaper in the front room. Michiru was in her

room listening to the radio. Sensuta was the computer room, e‑mailing a friend back in Tokyo.

Rio brought out a couple plates of scrambled eggs. She saw Serena beginning to open the envelope. Rio asked Serena,"What's that?"

"It's a letter from Friends of America!" Serena said, glancing up at Rio.

Rio placed a plate in front of Serena. She thanked Rio, before starting on reading the letter. Rio placed the other plate at a place near Serena. She walked over to call for Reenie, Chibi‑chibi and Hotura to come in and eat. Lita came in the dinning room with a couple of more plates of scrambled eggs. She asked Rio what Serena was reading. Rio told Lita that they got a

letter from Friends of America.

At the new Masaki house, everyone was enjoying a quiet Saturday. They sat around the dinning room table. Ayeka was sipping her tea. Washu and Ryoko were reading the newspaper. Ryo‑oh‑ki was munching on a carrot. Tenchi and Kiyone were checking over Mihoshi's homework. Sasami was reading over a list of new spelling words for the following week. Kiyone said in amazement,"I can't believe you, Mihoshi."

"Is that good or bad?" Mihoshi asked out of curiosity.

"You got every answer right, Mihoshi!" Tenchi said, scrutinizing over Mihoshi's work book for earth science.

"Wow, that's great. The teacher makes the class fun and really easy," Mihoshi smiled.

Washu turned to face Tenchi and the two girls. She finished the newspaper. Laying it down on the table, Washu asked Mihoshi,"Who is your teacher, Mihoshi?"

"A Miss Urd?" Mihoshi tried to remember.

Ryoko slapped her newspaper down onto the table. Ayeka gripped her tea cup a little tighter. Ryoko chided in with a surprised look.

"I don't believe it. . .after this time," Ayeka said.

Ryoko and Ayeka couldn't believe their own ears.

"Hey, I've been using my brains in the Galaxy Police force all this time!" Mihoshi snapped out of protest. She felt like Ryoko and Ayeka were teasing her.

"Yea right," Kiyone quipped as she remembered in the countless times that Mihoshi had floundered.

"She's got a good teacher. I've met Miss Urd," Washu said.

"Does she make learning that easy?" Ayeka was questioning Washu's judgement.

"Earth science is an easy course in my opinion. Miss Urd has a tough class to teach, mostly Freshmen. What they learned in Junior high is the very basics. . .Miss Urd is adding to it!"

"So, what Mihoshi is really learning an entree level course," Tenchi asked.

"To Mihoshi. . .no. She's learning something new. Miss Urd is taking her time with the students. Apparently, I got the same students as she does!" Washu said.

"Which means that Mihoshi is smarter than some of the freshmen?" Ayeka gasped.

"That's right. . .although not much! I see a person as a lump of clay. What another person can use to mold the lump of entirely up to the clay. . .itself," Washu said.

"Oh," everyone else said in unison.

Then, Kiyone asked about who's turn it was to check the mail,"Hey did anyone check the

mail?"

"Yea, I did," Sasami said, closing her spellings book. "It's mostly junk and one letter!"

"A letter?" Washu asked, in bewilderment.

Tenchi instantly thought of his father, Nobuyuki back in Tokyo. He expressed a slight embarrassed feeling,"It's maybe dad trying to check upon me!"

"Why? We're here with you!" Ryoko asked. She starting to feel uncomfortable about this strange letter.

"Ryoko is right. This is the first time. . .we aren't fighting with anyone from an outside force," Ayeka said, trying to sound calm. She was starting to get concerned about the letter also.

"Let me see the letter!" Tenchi asked Sasami.

"O.K." Sasami got up from her chair. She waited over to the T.V. stand. After a couple minutes of searching. Sasami walked over to where Tenchi was sitting at the table. She handed him the letter. Her opened the envelope and took out the letter. He unfolded the letter to start reading. He couldn't understand why was Friends of America asking them to come a meeting. Did they do something wrong? Tenchi read on.

The girls were quiet as Tenchi read the letter. Her folded the letter. When he was finished, Ayeka asked Tenchi,"Well?"

"We have to show up to a meeting a week from today at a place called Sweet Haven!" Tenchi said quietly.

"Sweet Haven!" Kiyone's tongue rolled the word like a sweet candy that had a bitter core.

"Who and where was the letter from?" Washu asked Tenchi.

"Friends of America," Tenchi said.

"I got a feeling. . .nothing is going to happen. They just want to check up on us," Ryoko sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

"I hope you are right, Ryoko!" Ayeka sighed.

"It sounds nice!" Mihoshi pipped up in her usual mood.

Ryoko, Washu, Ayeka and Tenchi was stating to get a strange nervous feeling about the meeting.

Yaten was listening to the radio. Seiya was trying to figure out a math problem. While Taiki was helping him with the problem. Taiki pointing out,"You divided this number into this other number."

"Yea," Seiya said as she scribbled down the figures.

They were in the living room. Seiya and Taiki sat on the floor. While Yaten was stretched out on the sofa. He was trying to read a couple magazines that he brought for the trip over. He had a couple pieces of math home work. He waiting to finish the magazine he was reading. Seiya handed the paper that he was doing home work on to Taiki. Taiki glanced over the work. "That answer is right!" he said. "A few more problems and you'll be done!"

"Am I doing better?" Seiya asked. He was handed back the paper. Looking at the paper, Seiya hoped for a miracle with his math. Taiki's tutoring was making his miracle happen.

"Yep!" Taiki looked at the paper. "You just needed a little bit of guidance.

Yaten sat up and stretched. Taiki shot a withering glanced at his little brother. "When are you going to get done with your home work?" he snipped at Yaten.

"When I get done with this mag!" Yaten chirped coldly.

"That will take all day!"" Seiya smirked. He knew Yaten hated to do something in which he was assigned to preform.

"Don't be a Baka‑san!" Yaten said. He grabbed the mail off the coffee table. He was being nagged. Taiki on the other hand was just pointing out the fact Yaten was putting off something in which he could have finished early. Yaten knew he had a few articles of home work that had to be done. He loathed any form of homework. He quipped,"I'll do it now. . .if you want."

Then, Yaten ripped open the first letter. He began to read the letter. Taiki saw his little brother reading the letter. He said,"That isn't homework!"

There was no response out of Yaten. Taiki and Seiya went back to Seiya's homework.

Yaten's face changed one of surprise. They glanced up at Yaten for a minute. Yaten began to wonder as he read the letter. Seiya became concerned for his little brother. What was troubling Yaten. Seiya asked gently,"What wrong?"

"We got to attend this meeting at a place called Sweet Haven!" Yaten uttered. His voice

voice sounded distance.

"Who was it from?" Seiya asked, he was puzzled.

"Here," Yaten glanced the letter to Seiya. Seiya started to read the letter. Yaten rubbed his eyes. The mild shock from the letter was giving Yaten a slight eye ache.

Taiki asked as he looked over a list of completed homework assignment,"Where is the letter from?"

Seiya quickly glanced at the letter head. He mouthed the words from the letter head. He started to have a dreadful feeling about the meeting. It began to crept into his soul. He couldn't pin point the feeling at first. He couldn't brood over it. He didn't want his two brothers to worry.

Keiichi was reading the letter that was from Friends of America. He was standing in the dinning room, slipping from a mug of tea. He heard as the Goddesses were getting breakfast together. Belldandy was making a stack of pancakes. Skuld was making orange juice. Urd was warming up the syrup in the microwave and setting the table.

Keiichi walked over to the table. He put down the letter when he saw Belldandy coming in the room with his breakfast. She said as she placed the plate on the table,"Here you go!"

"Thanks, Bell!" he said. He placed his mug of tea on the table.

"What's that?" she asked, bending a little forward. She wanted to know what Keiichi was reading.

"Oh, this. . .it's a letter from Friends of America!" Keiichi said. "You can go and read it."

He picked up the letter again and handed it to Belldandy. Taking the letter, Belldandy started to skim it over. She walked back to the kitchen. Skuld was finishing up the batch of pancakes on the stove. She saw Belldandy reading the letter. She flipped the cakes over to see if they were done. Then, she flipped them onto a plate. She turned off the stove by turning the knob on the end.

Skuld carefully placed the cakes on a plate. She went over the frig for the butter. Belldandy folded the letter. She watched as Skuld was buttering up the cakes. "Is there any more left?" Belldandy asked. She was hoping that she would at least get two pancakes, the rest was everyone else.

"Yea. . .there is a plate near the microwave. I think that the pancakes are still warm. Urd is in the livingroom with her plate," Skuld said without looking at Belldandy.

"Where are you going?" Belldandy asked, watching her little sister.

"The dinning room. I'm going to eat there," she yawned. Then, Skuld noticed the letter in Belldandy's hands. She asked, pointing to the letter,"What's that?"

"A letter. . .do you want to read it?"

"Yea, you can tuck it under my chin. My hands are full," as Skuld picked up a set of silverware.

Belldandy walked over to Skuld. She placed the letter under Skuld's chin. Skuld walked tot he living room with the plate on one and the silverware in the other. She gently and carefully lowered herself down to the floor. After ranging the plate and silverware on the floor. She pulled at the letter from underneath her hin. She unfolded the letter and began to read it. She didn't think of nothing about the meeting. The name of Sweet Haven made her a little unnerved.

The time of the meeting came. Sweet Haven was a high ceiling building. The roof was a mix of roofing title and glass. The groups came quietly. They stared at the ceiling. The flood lights made the building quite haunting.

The meeting came and went without a hitch. There were elders who came to be introduced to the meeting the groups of young people. Abby's father, Doctor Henry Johnson had shown up with his daughter. He was tall with black eyes and slicked back hair that also the

same colour of his eyes. His well tailored, black suit made him quite reversed. Then, Jakten was introduced to the rest of the Tokyo group. He was dressed in jeans and a thick jade sweater. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He didn't have enough time to change clothes after he had given some herbs to a sick dragon. Gina Ono was introduced to the London group. She wore a blue suit and matching boots. Alex and the others from Toronto were the last to be introduced.

They were dressed in dark sweaters and pants. The only one who complained was Vachon to Tracy when he saw Jakten coming into the hall weaning jeans.

Now the groups from all over were mingling. The hall had a couple of spare rooms. One was a computer room which was off on the second floor. There was also a kitchen and a dinning area on the main floor.

Rio said as she headed for the second floor,"I'm headed for the computer room!"

Jakten knew that Rio was a little bit of a loner. She had friends, but she did want sometime to herself. He sighed,"The writer!"

Gina and Nick were standing next to Jakten. Gina asked, as she saw Rio nearly skipping up the stairs,"Hm?"

"She's a writer?" Nick asked.

"Tries. Rio can shut herself up for house if she wants to and writes like crazy."

"What kind of writing does she like to do?" Gina asked. She wanted to know what kind of personalty Rio was.

"She loves sci‑fic and fantasy. She wants to be the next C.S. Lewis."

"Is that all?" Nick asked, his head did a little jerk in disbelief. He couldn't a young girl with such golden dreams.

"She started her saga at the airport!" said another voice.

"Jerry," Jakten said as there watched as Jerry walked up to the group.

"Greetings Master," Jerry nodded gravely.

"Ah, yea. . .I going up to see what Miss Lyonstone is contriving. I'll fill you on her if you want," Jerry said, he was headed for the stairs.

Ryoko was playing against Mina on the video game of Solder Girl. "Aha! I got you now!" Ryoko cackled in evil delight.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mina steamed. She was in a fighting mood.

Rio was too wrapped up in her work to even notice. She didn't argue when she saw the computer in use. She pulled out her note book from her book bag that she placed in the computer room the dinner started. She sat on the small sofa, pen in hand. There was a small crowd at the computer room. Beside Rio, there were Lita and Reenie were for their turn at the game. They

sat on the sofa next to Rio. Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki were reading a book in fairies and trolls. They sat on the floor opposite the computer. Belldandy and Keiichi were talking about the house they were staying. Belldandy was knitting a pair of gloves. While Keiichi was taking the yarn skeins and turning them into balls. They were sitting across from Lita, Reenie and Rio. Yaten and Taiki were sitting on the floor in the hallway. They strummed on their guitars and sang softly. Rei and Kiyone were playing cards. Ayeka, Seiya, Jamie and Tracy were talking about school. Others were talking about the differences between England, Japan and the states. There was a handful

that were talking about who was up for the Super Bowl and the coming the election year.

"Wow! That's a cool faerie. . .Ryo‑oh‑ki, look at this one!" Sasami gapped in total amazement.

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki said, just as amazement.

Something made Sasami stop. She stared at the picture for a couple of minutes. Ryo‑oh‑ki turned her face up at Sasami. The little girl was surprised to faerie. The faerie looked like someone she knew. Sasami closed the book. She blinked as a whisper left her lips,"It can't be!"

Placing her two front paws on Sasami's chin, Ryo‑oh‑ki shifted her head to one side. She asked with questioning eyes,"Meow?"

"Yugi?" the word was whispered.

Rei nearly dropped her cards. She had a flash vison. Senshi of gold came out of a dark fog. She held out a pair of bracelets. Rei remembered them. They were the same bracelets that were worn by the anima‑mates and Sailors Uranus and Neptune. Sailors Uranus and Neptune

were under this golden Senshi's will. She commanded them to kill off the rest of Sailor Senshi. Sailors Pluto and Saturn fought bravely as they tried to reason with them.

Rei tried to refuse them. The golden Senshi told her, she was weak. She loathed Sailor Moon.

With a flick of the wrist, Rei was now under this witch's spell. She screamed as her soul resisted,"NO!"

"Rei. . .Rei," Kiyone called out. She was trying to shake Rei out of this vison.

"Hmm?" Rei gasped, returning to herself again. "Is it my turn to play?"

"Yea," Kiyone said with a guarded look on her face. "Are you O.K.?"

"Yea," Rei gulped nervously. She tried to laugh the feeling of dread off for a minute. She said,"I was deep in thought."

"That's some thought. . .Oh, what was it about?" Kiyone asked, trying to change her mood to one of curiosity.

"Nothing really. . .just thinking!" Rei breathed. Then, she thought to herself,"Whew! That was close!"

Belldandy was watching the snow. Keiichi was going to the kitchen to get a couple cups of tea‑punch. She was deep in thought. A flash of an evil entity crossed Belldandy's train of thought. She gasped in shock.

A person with flowing white hair and long black cape, stared at Belldandy. She had the marking above her eyes. These marking were of a demon. The demon had a large chain in her hands. She was the demon, Mara. Mara changed Urd into a full demon thought a spell to

change. Belldandy truly was out matched on her own. With the Almighty's help, Urd was changed by into her old self.

Now what was this Demon up to? She was talking to Belldandy. Mara was going to take back what was rightful the darkness's being. Then, she pulled on the chain to revile a figure dressed in a blood red, hooded cloak. She jerked the hood off the person's head in front of Belldandy's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to fight back. She couldn't. . .Belldandy was

helpless on her powers. A tear ran down her check. "Urd," she mouthed her sister's name.

"Here, Bell," said a distance voice.

A cup of tea‑punch was thrust into Belldandy's hands. Belldandy broke away from her gaze. She let out a gasp. She didn't want the tears in her eyes to show. Keiichi glanced at Belldandy, He uttered,"Are you O.K.?"

"I'm fine. . . I was deep in thought. . ."she sighed in frightened pain.

Keiichi turned to look out the window. He saw the heavy snow fall. Belldandy looked at the mug before taking a sip. She tasted the burning hit of the cinnamon. It startled her a little. She cupped the mug in one hand. With the other she touched Keiichi's shoulder. Letting it rest for as a sign of comfort. "Thanks for the drink," she smiled.

"Anytime," Keiichi smiled.

Jakten was taking his sweet time as he talked to Nat. He was like that, always choosing the right words to say. He wanted to know who was behind the Friends of America. He was the soul protector of Rio and her clan. They sat on a sofa in the middle of the conference room. "You are a teacher of sorts?" Nat asked. She wanted to who this Jakten was like.

"The kind that don't have in Salem Schools," he said.

Staring at Jakten, Nat had heard of tutors and private teachers for the rich. Teacher who helped a student who his or her education. Then, there were teachers who taught extra curricular actives, like riding or playing a musical instrument.

"Am I a teacher who teaches the art of sword combat," he said in a mystic voice.

Nat's left eyebrow shot up. She was surprised at Jakten's answer. She had never met anyone who taught sword fighting. She wanted to introduce Nick to Jakten. Nick would be impressed by this teacher of an old art.

Jakten heard his cel‑phone go off. He excused himself as he got up. He walked over to the dinning room. He didn't like to disturb other people as they talked. He pulled the phone form his coat pocket. He flipped it opened. After he raised it to his right ear, he said,"Hello?"

A voice from some place in Jakten's past spoke,"Hello. . . Master Jakten!"

His breath caught in his throat. He nearly dropped his cel‑phone. He said quietly,"Who is this?"

"I can't tell you. . .not yet! Let's just it's a person from your past!" uttered the voice. It sounded cold.

Jakten was unshaken as he spoke,"Someone from my past!"

"Yes, You'll find out soon enough!" Then, a sharp click hit Jakten's ears.

Jakten stood in the dinning room, trying to gather his thoughts. A cold sweat stood out on his forehead. He tried to remember who that voice belonged to. He sensed a feeling of dread in the voice. He must keep a close eye on Rio and her clan.

Then, Jakten had heard a crash. It came from the kitchen. He ran to the kitchen to investigate. A care‑worn woman with long curly blond hair stood who was talking to her husband. Her husband was a tall weather‑beaten Celtic with shoulder length iron grey hair. They were invited with Jakten to represent the London group. Her name was Katelena and her husband

named Poal.

Katelena was talking to her husband about the move from England to the States when she saw Jakten rushing towards the kitchen. The kitchen was a disaster. There was a large jar of sour cherries on the floor. Two dark figures were circling around the smashed jar. Low growling noises came from the two. Jakten saw a large metal spoon on the counter near him. He watched the two figures as they sniffed the aftermath.

Then, their tails twitched. They were alive with sensed trouble. Jakten backed into Gina who was going into the kitchen. She heard the noise too and wanted to find out what was the trouble. The two figures darted out of the kitchen. Gina said before Jakten nearly backed into Gina,"Mister. . ."

The two figures whipped around to make Jakten lose his balance. He felt Gina's hands trying to steading him. He shouted,"STOP!"

The two figures relieved themselves as baby dragons. They were full speed as they ran from the kitchen to the living area. One dragon was grey and other was green. Their long spiked bodies twisted and turned as they ran. Poal who brought his bag‑pipes for a blessing of the house was now cleaning them. He saw them streak by. He thought,"Why are they here?"

Sasami, Ryoko and Ryo‑oh‑ki were walking down the stairs. They saw the dragons running up the staircase.

They five of them stopped half way. Ryoko, Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki were taken by surprise as the two dragons tried to make hissing noising at them.

The two dragons never saw a cabbit before. They thought that Ryo‑oh‑ki was another dragon. Ryo‑oh‑ki was on Sasami's right shoulder. She started to sniff at the dragons. She thought as the two dragons came close that they were going to attack Ryoko and Sasami.

They arched their backs, cat like. Ryo‑oh‑ki tried to hop off Sasami's shoulder. Sasami felt the little cabbit's weight shifting. Ryoko asked Sasami,"What are those two?"

"I don't know what they are," Sasami said.

Ryo‑oh‑ki hopped off of Sasami's shoulder. She hissed at the dragons. She was going to defend Ryoko and Sasami. Then, they all heard a voice shouting,"I found you two. . .pests. . .come here, now!"

Jakten was standing on the foot of the stairs. He was reaching up towards the dragons, trying to make them pay attention to him. They didn't even move. He started to walk up the stairs. He talked to them softly in Gaelic. They snapped to attention. They whipped their heads around to see Jakten up the stairs. They stood up on their toes claws. They leaped up into the air. They nearly flew over Ryoko's head. She shield her face with her hands. She yipped,"Yea."

Ryo‑oh‑ki yowled. Sasami covered her face and shrugged her shoulders. The dragons were now on near the top of the stairs.

Both Sasami and Ryoko uncovered their faces and stared at each other. Ryoko said to Sasami and the little cabbit,"What ever they were. . .they are certainly in a hurry."

"Excuse me," Jakten was taking two stairs at a time. He ran past the two girls and the little cabbit.

The two dragons rounded the corner. They zipped past Rei and Kiyone. Rei lowered her cards to glance around for the speeding feet. She saw nothing. "I wonder what that was?" Rei asked Kiyone.

"Maybe Ryo‑oh‑ki," Kiyone sighed as she raised her arms up. She was stretching. Then, she lowered her arms back down to look at her hand.

Rei raised her hand.

Then, they heard Jakten ran up the hall. Out of the corner of Kiyone's left eye, she saw him rushing up the hall. "I wonder. . .what was he chasing?"

"Who," Rei asked.

"That Jakten guy."

The two dragons bolted into the opened computer room. They instantly scanned the room for some place to hide. Lita and Ayeka were playing now on the computer. The green dragon found a prefect hiding hole underneath the desk. It zipped between Lita's legs. Lita felt the dragon's rough body hitting her legs. She sat bolt upright and let out a yip. Ayeka hit the

pause button on the joy‑stick. She watched as Lita tried to steady herself by placing her hands on the edge of the desk. She gazed at green terrified dragon. She pushed herself away from the desk. Then, bending down, Lita found the dragon, rolled up in a tight ball. It peeked over its tail at Lita. She gaped softly in order to not frighten the dragon,"I don't believe it!"

Then, the green one followed suit. It watched as Ayeka and Lita were talking. It zipped between the chair. Both Lita and Ayeka felt a little bit of breeze as the green dragon dove under the desk.

"What was that?" Ayeka squeaked, her eyes grew wide. Then, she asked Lita,"Believe what?"

"Look," Lita said as she moved away from the desk.

"What?" as Ayeka moved in her chair to get a better look at the dragons.

"Come on. I want to get a better look at you," Lita said. She started to reach over to snatch up one the dragons. The green dragon saw no way out. Lita grabbed one of the small arms and with the other hand went around the dragon's belly.

Lita scooted herself away from the desk. The green dragon sniffed at Lita's arms. Lita lifted it out of it's hiding spot. She held it in her arms as she say,"Hey, there!"

"What on earth is that?" Ayeka was surprise to see a dragon as her eyes bugged out.

"I think it's a dragon. I've seem them once before," Lita stoked the dragon's belly with a finger.

"A dragon," Ayeka's curiosity was peeked. "I thought that they were a myth."

"Nope! Someone must be breading them over here!"

The second grey dragon was watched Lita and Ayeka as they were talking about dragons. It saw a chance of escape. It waited for a couple of second before leaving it's hiding spot.

The grey dragon darted from it's hiding place. It leapt up on the sofa. Rio was looking up a word in the Dictionary. It spied around for a prefect haven, Rio's opened book bag. It rushed into the opened book bag. Rio jerked to attention as she felt a small body scrambling past her lap. She stopped what ever she was doing. She gawked at Ayeka and Lita who were now making a fuss over a baby dragon.

Then, she heard a rough scraping noise coming from her book bag. The dragon was digging a hole in the middle of the bag. Clumps of paper were being tossed left and right of the bag. Rio grabbed at one of those clumps. She smoothed it out and realized it was part of one her manuscripts. She had worked extremely hard on. Rio yipped as she saw a tail sticking out of the

bag,"Hey! You little. . ."

The grey dragon was pulled out by it's tail. It screeched in sharp protest. Its claws

scrambled in mid‑air, trying to escape from it's captors grip.

"Where did ya came from?" Rio growled as she held up the dragon to her face.

The grey dragon snorted in anger, trying to appear fierce. It yelped an answer.

Rio closed her eyes for a second. She raised her

chin. After she lowered her chin and opened her eyes.

Rio said,"That's going to give me a lot of help!"

Rio held the grey dragon in front of her face. It smelled like sour cherry juice. Rio was not going to punish the dragon for breaking the jar of sour cherries. She was going to punish it for getting in to her book bag. Rio's hands moved down the dragon's body until she reached it's belly. She slowly flipped it over so it's head was upside right. It squirmed, trying to break free. "I'm going to take you to Master Jakten. . .but, first you say you're sorry for running into my stuff," Rio uttered loudly, trying to remain calm.

Ayeka said,"I wonder why those two dragons were hiding. It is rather obvious that those two were escaping from something or someone!"

She was trying to make an assessment of what happened to the two dragons. Both Lita and Ayeka were now watching Rio as she held the grey dragon like a football under her right arm. They hoped that Rio wasn't going to hurt the grey dragon. Then, Rio started to smell something. Both dragons were now reeking of sour cherry juice. Rio didn't like the smell. She held out the dragon at arms length.

Lita was starting to smell the same odor of sour cherries. She placed the green dragon close to her face. "Eeww," Lita uttered. Her face was in strange cock‑eyed look. "What have you been in?"

"I can smell sour cherry juice on this one's body!" Rio sighed, after she took a whiff.

"How can you tell?"Ayeka was surprised of Rio's keen sense of smell.

"If it's the same kind that my grannie uses in her pies! I remember the smell of those pies. . .it stank up the whole house after she was done cooking them up," Rio gagged. She gently lowered the dragon down.

"If you are in trouble too, little guy. Then, I'm not going to let you go until I see Master Jakten!" Lita said a little stern to the dragon she held in her arms.

The grey dragon squirmed like a fish that was caught on a pole. It squeaked loudly. Rio shook her head as she spoke,"No. . .use. I'm turning you over right now! I'm not letting you go that easily!"

Then, the grey dragon took it's front legs and planted them into Rio's arms. Rio felt the sharp claw pads digging into her flesh. She yipped loudly,"Hey!"

Out of Rio's reactions, the dragon squirmed even more. Rio dropped the dragon. It landed on the floor on all fours. A little stunned, the dragon ran out of the room.

Lita and Ayeka were watching as Rio started for the door. Lita asked Rio,"What happened?"

"That dragon dug it's claws into me arms!" Rio snapped. "After tearing up my manuscripts!"

Rio was losing her cool.

The green dragon blinked innocently as Lita gave a gentle poke in the belly. The dragon squeaked in a playful mood. "Stay here with us," Lita said to the green dragon. "Rio. . .you said yourself that these dragons are just like puppies. . .they don't know any better."

"That's right. . .don't be so harsh on them," Ayeka added.

"They are learning. . .too slow. . .they are growing up strange environment. . .half wild and half tame," Rio sighed. She wasn't going to get mad now. It was in her best interest.

All of sudden, Ayeka, Lita and Rio heard a voice scream. Rio told the two girls to stay put. If the green dragon saw the grey dragon in trouble. . .it would go in to a fighting stance.

Rio ran out of the room. She flew down the hall. She glanced around the hall for any signs of a missing dragon. After she ran down the stairs. She asked a couple of people of they saw a grey dragon. They told her no. She heard Yaten yelling at something to leave him alone. Rio walked quickly over to the area where Yaten was.

Yaten went down to see what Seiya was up to, after he and Taiki were done singing. He became involved in dissuasion that Seiya and Tracy were having. The grey dragon wove in and out of the group until it found a safe place to rest, on Yaten's lap. Yaten was sitting with his hands resting on his lap. A great placed for a dragon to hide. It needed to squeeze in the space between Yaten's arms and body for the hiding spot.

It leapt up on the sofa arm. It used stealth to waggle as it crawled between Yaten's arms. At first Yaten didn't pay attention to the dragon's claws. He thought it was Luna trying to get comfortable. The girls brought the cats to the meeting. They were on now a chair, sleeping. Three Moon Cats were brought over to the states. The letter requested that the girls who were owners could be their pets over to make them feel at home. After a week in isolation, the cats were welcomed into the Sailors house hold.

Seiya turned his face to say something to Yaten. When he spotted the dragon sitting on Yaten's lap. His eyes bugged out as Seiya did a double take. He didn't want to frighten the dragon or Yaten. He slowly tapped Yaten on the shoulder. He watched the dragon nestled down for a nap. Yaten felt the second tap on his shoulder. He thought Seiya was annoying him. He said

without breaking his cool,"What is it, big brother?"

Seiya said, trying not to appear nervous,"How can I put this in a delicate way."

"What?" Yaten gave his older brother a scrutinizing gaze.

Seiya's gaze dropped down to Yaten's lap. Yaten said,"Uh?"

"That!" Seiya conveyed, gently. Then, he pointed to the dragon who was slowly starting to doze.

"Hey," Yaten looked down at his lap. He observed the dragon on his lap. The dragon batted one lazy eye at Yaten. It yawned and stretched. Then, it rased its head to get a better look at Yaten. All the run that it did, wore out the grey dragon. It was trying to sleep now. Yaten became frozen to the spot. He had seen dragons before, but to have one sitting on his lap was a different story, altogether.

Tracy glanced at Yaten. She noticed the dragon on Yaten's lap. She mythical creature baffled her. She heard of stories of these beasts. She wanted to know if her eyes were playing tricks on her. She blinked for a second. Then, she strained her eyes at the vison. She said quietly,"Who's your friend?"

"Uh? You mean this?" Yaten pointed to the dragon.

Before he could finish his statement. Rio spotted the dragon, curled up on Yaten's lap.

"I found you!" She called out to the dragon.

The dragon jerked to attention. It became scared at Rio's voice. It looked up at Yaten, trying to find any ways of escape from this anger young woman. Then, it jumped up to lick Yaten on the chin. Yaten squeaked sharply,"Hey!"

The dragon leapt into the air and landed on the floor on all fours. It fled the room and was headed for any available exit.

Yaten, Tracy and Seiya watched as Rio trailed after the dragon. Yaten said as he wiped the dragon's kiss form his chin,"It must be of one Rio's. It must be in trouble too."

"I believe you are right, Yaten." Seiya agreed.

Tracy hummed her agreement.

Rio shouted at the people who were standing around to get out her way. The dragon was getting tried of running. It blindly tapped itself in to a corner. Rio pinned the dragon in. There was no way of escape. She said quite out of breath, but gently,"Come here!"

The dragon was darting every way, trying to find some means of help.

Rio's hands were reaching out to grab the dragon. When the dragon pushed itself against the wall, noiselessly, Rio snatched it up her hands. It screeched loudly, so loud that Jakten heard it's pleads. He went over to investigate. He saw Rio trying to hold to the dragon. It squirmed and clawed in protest. He was surprised to see Rio holding such a wild beast. It had been a long while for Jakten to see Rio and a dragon to together. He said firmly and with a great deal of relief,"Miss Lyonstone. . .I see that you caught the other dragon."

Rio turned to see her master standing with the other dragon in his hands. "Is this little pest . . .yours?" Rio huffed. Then, she blew a few stray bangs from her eyes.

"Yes. I got the other one here. I've got to put them in my truck," he said, jerked a thumb at an exit. "Let takes these two to meet their kin."

Rio nodded as she asked,"Where is your truck?"

"In the front!"

The two walked past the crowd that was now staring at Rio and Jakten. They were inquiring amongst themselves. What was going on? When they saw Rio holding the dragon in her hands. All of their questions were answered. Rio and her teacher got a few stares as they left the room.

In the parking lot, Jakten and Rio walked to Jakten's truck. The dragons were calm. Three hooded figures stood near Jakten's truck. The spoke in low whispers.

The dragons were the first to sense the three hooded figures. It started to growl a warning. Rio wasn't paying attention as she and Jakten stopped in front of his truck. Rio was puzzled. She asked a little surprised,"What's gotten into you?"

The dragon that Rio was holding didn't stop growling.

"It maybe smells its kin," Jakten said as he tried to find his truck keys.

One the hooded figures approached Jakten and Rio. It stuck out a gloved hand as a greeting. Jakten whipped around to see the hooded figure. His senses were very sharp. His hand stopped in his coat pocket. He hoped that person whoever they maybe wasn't armed. A voice

spoke in low tone and dark tones,"Greetings. . .Master Jakten, king and master of the goblins in the sister world of Acardia!"

Jakten was taken aback for a second. His face became hard with suspicion. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"I'm your distance cousin. . .Jareth! I'm King of the goblins of Earth!" said the low voice.

"Let me see. Revile yourself!" Jakten commanded. His voice sounded firm.

The figure removed it's hood. A man with long, spiky blond hair stood in front of Jakten and Rio. His face was ageless, thin and soft. His eyes were a complex of colour. One eye being blues as the sea. While the other as green as a field during a thunder storm. Jakten remembered seeing Jareth at Christmas time at a ball. He was invited by King Oberon. He enjoyed himself at the ball and had a wonderful catching up with family. He told Jareth about his two best student. He knew that these two students were the best. One of his student was Rio. Jareth seemed to be

interested in these two students. "I see you and your student have been practicing on catching dragons?" Jareth quipped.

"This dragon and it's kin were causing a peck of trouble at Sweet Haven. I'm just going to leave in a few minutes, after securing those two in my truck!" Jakten breathed sharpy.

Rio looked at Jareth. She tried to remember him. She must of seen him once in her studies of the sword combat or in dragon riding. She wanted until the two men were finished. Jakten turned to peer at Rio. With a grin, he said,"This one of my best students, Mistress Rio Winter‑Haven Lyonstone. Say hello to Master Jareth. . .the King of the Earth bound goblins!"

"Greetings. . .Master of all the Earth bound goblins!" Rio uttered as she bobbed her head.

"Very formal, this child," Jareth was indeed surprised at Rio's quiet manners. A child to be so posed and articulate was rare. Jakten was dutiful on his teaching skills.

"Yes, she can be a handful at times. But, as a princess. . .Rio will be a great leader someday," Jakten said.

"The child is too weak for mortal combat," barked a thick, rough voice. It sounded old and plain. Traces of Pennsylvanian Dutch wove through the voice.

Jareth, Jakten, Rio and the two other hooded figures were caught off guard. Who spoke. . .who belonged to that voice. Jareth scanned the parking lot. Rio held the dragon a little tighter. Jakten had a spell to use set in his mind waiting to cast. While the two hooded figures stood at attention, waiting for a word from their master, Jareth.

"What makes you say that?" Jakten questioned the voice in a loud tone.

"I'm just a traveler who is weary. . ." the voice spoke again. A man appeared outside of the edge of the parking lot. He dressed in eighteenth century black traveling coat and long black pants. He looked like a Quaker with his long side burns and care worn face. He was pale and shadowy. He wore the manor of a religious man. He appeared to be very old. He continued,"I will giveth a warning child. Stars will guide you. . ."

A few people were starting to leave the building when they saw the man standing at the edge. They became transfixed.

"The Heavens will roar with blood‑fire. People who you come to trust will break the vow. Be wary. Your soul shall break to be reforge with tears of iron and. . ."

Others were starting to leave the building. They stopped when they saw the man.

"And bonds of steel! All words of the world that can be changed." Then, the man vanished in the cold night.

People stared and wondered. Washu who was the man through a window near the exit through to herself,"I'm perplexed. It takes a lot to make me this way!"

Lita, Yaten and Rei looked at each other for a minute. Lita asked,"Was that a ghost!"

"I am not sure. I could feel only a great peace. It happened so fast!" Rei uttered in amazement.

Sasami was holding Tenchi's left hand. She gasped,"I'm scared. . .Tenchi."

"It's over and whatever it was there is nothing to be scared of," he said quietly as he gave Sasami's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Time passing quickly like a yawn in a sleepy eyed town such as Salem. It was Friday, the end of the week. Time to work on assignment over the time for some people. For others it was time to goof off and have a good time. So, most people thought.

Seiya wasn't feeling good. He went to the gym for second period phys‑ed class. He asked the coach if he could sit out during class. He watched as the other students played basketball. He hated to miss gym class, because he loved be in sports.

During the change over from second period to third, Ryoko stopped Seiya in the hall. She was going to math class. She noticed how pale he was. She asked,"Are you O.K.? You don't look very good!" she said.

"I'm fine. . .just a little tired," he gasped.

"If you don't feel good. . .you should go to the nurse's office," she uttered gently. A flash of concern swept past her face.

"I'll think about it. . .but," he tired to back out of going to the nurse's office. "I'm just tired."

Then, he walked around Ryoko. He slowly ambled down the hall.

Serena, Mina and Michiru weren't hungry. The lines at the lunch room were torture. The bowls of soup made the girls sick to their stomachs. Mina, Serena and Michiru went to the nurse's office. The nurse took their temperatures. The nurse that the girls' temps were at ninety‑nine. They told the nurse about their coughing and sneezing. The told them. . .they were

coming down with a cold.

Haruka and Ryoko were in the women's wash room. Their face were flushed. They stood in front of the sink. Ryoko was running cold water into a couple of paper towels. She rung them out. She felt a little warm. She did run to class in the last chance over. She gave Hakura a damp paper towel. Haruka held the paper towel to her face. Ryoko did the same.

Ryoko was in science class when she started to feel run down. They were doing experiments with sources of light. She faced a light meter to see what type of light was the fastest in the experiment. "I can't wait to go home," Ryoko sighed as she wiped her face with the towel for a second time.

"Yea, I feel so tired. I never. . .Oh, man. I got a splitting headache," Haruka sighed. She wadded up the paper towel. She rubbed her left temple. Haruka knew that she couldn't get an aspirin at the nurse's station. She had to grit her teeth and act like nothing was happening.

Kiyone felt like she was in a bell tower. She had a cold shill running down her spine. All she wanted to do was sleep. She had no energy. What was wrong? As she walked home, Kiyone shivered. Ayeka looked at Kiyone. They were walking side by side. Kiyone's eyes were sightly glazed. Ayeka said in regard to Kiyone's appearance,"Kiyone. . .are you tired?"

"Yea, I'm going to bed when I get home!" Kiyone uttered.

"It is good thing that we don't live too far from school!" Ayeka said.

"Yea," Mihoshi said softly. "Ryoko might have the same thing as Kiyone has. She didn't have a headache until after lunch!"

"Would you please keep the noise level down to a low roar," groaned Ryoko. She was lagging behind the other three.

When they finally came home, Ryoko and Kiyone were helped up to their rooms. There were coughing and sneezing as they climbed up the stairs. Ayeka and Mihoshi were concerned for Ryoko and Kiyone. They had to wait until they got home. They wanted to get to the bottom this quickly moving illness.

Jerry was so weak, he merely was there as he went to school. He was curled up on the sofa in the library. A blanket was trying to keep him warm. He didn't want to do any homework.

His book bag was lying next to him on the floor. He was sleep when Terri walked into the library. He saw Jerry asleep. He didn't want to wake up Jerry if was taking a nap.

The phone rang. Jerry jerked awake. He tried to raise his head. He couldn't from the strain. He placed a hand up to his head. It throbbed in unspeakable pain. He covered his ears with his hand. Terri walked over to the phone table. He picked up the phone to answer it. Jerry shifted on the sofa and groaned.

Terri gave a concerned look to Jerry. "Yea, what you are doing over the weekend?" Terri asked the person on the other end of the phone.

Jerry pulled up the blanket over his shoulders. He coughed horsey for the second time. He tried to not move on the sofa unless he needed to.

"I might get a video. I'm not sure. Sure. . .I'll see you. . .ta!" Terri said. Then, he hung up the phone.

Jerry lifted his head to say something. His mind instantly blanked out. Terri turned to see what Jerry wanted. Jerry let his head drop back on the pillow with a groan. Terri walked over to the sofa. He knelt on the floor next to the sofa. He studied Jerry's face. He said,"Are you O.K.?"

"No. . ." Jerry croaked. "I was O.K. this morning. Then, it hit. . .what is it?"

"Let me feel your forehead?" Terri's left hand reached up to fell Jerry's forehead. It didn't take long for Terri to realize Jerry had a high fervor. He whispered loudly,"Good grief! You're burning up!"

He placed his hand on Jerry's left cheek. He murmured,"This is not good!"

"Wha?" Jerry started to wheeze.

Terri removed his hand away from Jerry's cheek. "I better get my stethoscope and check your lungs. You sound like you've got the flu!"

"No. . .kidding. I'll miss school if I got the flu!" Jerry groaned. He didn't want to miss any school. He wanted to get a report done for the end of the following week. He was bright student and needed to be on top of things."I'm dead."

"Not yet," Terri reassured. He knew that Jerry was good in school. He also knew that Jerry was sick. He didn't want his flat mate to take any unnecessary risks. "If you rest and do what I tell you. . .you'll live." He threw a bit of laughter in his last statement.

"Ha‑ha. Leave me to sleep, then," Jerry said as he closed his eyes to rest.

Terri left Jerry in the library to sleep. He went to his room get his medi‑kit. He shared the room with Steve. Steve was studying his history homework. He had the door open. He heard Terri walking in. He was studying at the desk facing the window which looked outside. "Hi,"

Steve said. "How was work?"

"Busy," Terri's eyes bugged out. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I wish I could have a job so I could quit school!" Steve sighed.

"Don't. Stay in school. . . the working world is not for the faint of heart!" Terri joking warned. He walked over to his foot locker. His medi‑kit was resting on top of the locker. He reached over to pick it up.

Steve went back to his homework. He was a little curious. He had always seen Terri at times with his medi‑kit. He thought that Terri was treating a patient who couldn't come to the hospital. He asked,"Out on a case!"

"In a way. I was in the library, talking on the phone. . .when I noticed Jerry. He was half asleep. Man, he looks really awful," Terri uttered with regard in his voice.

Steve was a little dismayed to hear that Jerry was sick. "Jerry. . .you should see Allen. He's got something!" Steve said as he twirled his pencil between his fingers.

"Allen is sick too? How bad. . ." Terri questioned Steve. Terri was totally unprepared for two of his mates to be coming down with cases of the flu.

"I'm not sure. . .but, he was coughing really hard," Steve looked concerned.

"Look, I'm going to examine Jerry first. I want to see how bad the flu is. His lungs maybe very congested."

Seiya walked home, wearing his sunglasses. They were to keep the glare from the sun light which hurt his eyes. He entered the house as quietly as he could. He didn't his two brothers to make a fuss if he was sick. Taiki was at the library doing his homework. Yaten was in his bedroom, reading. Seiya was safe as long he didn't make any noise.

Seiya trudged to his bedroom. He opened the door to his slowly. He swiped at his sunglasses with his right hand until they fell off. Then, his right hand fumbled at the buttons on his coat. He felt achy. Finally slipped off his coat. He walked over to his bed. Placing his coat on the foot of bed, Seiya felt incredibly light headed. His knees buckled under his own weight. He collapsed on to bed, noiseless.

Seiya lay in the bed for a couple of minutes. He rolled over to his left side. He tried to sit up. He couldn't. He was too exhausted to move. He wrapped himself in a blanket. Seiya fell asleep.

Seiya felt hands lifting his feet up. Then, untying his boots. The boots were slipped off

of his feet. The hands were moving his body under the bed covers. He didn't want to fight with the people who were putting him to bed. He felt a hand on his forehead. Half, listening, Seiya heard a pair of voices whispering. "He's got a high fever!" one said.

"I'm going to call Doctor Simms," said a second one.

"Do you have his number?"

"Yea, I hope he's not busy!"

"Me too!"

Seiya half opened his eyes. He glanced up at Yaten. He murmured,"Yaten?"

"Shh!" Yaten hushed his big brother. "Taiki is going to get a hold of Doctor Simms."

Seiya's mind was swimming in the high fever. He drifted in a half sleep state. Yaten watched as Seiya fell asleep. He quietly went to the bathroom to make a cold compress for Seiya. Taiki had already left the room. He went to the living room to make a phone call to Terri's house. Yaten felt helpless as that time that Seiya and Taiki had experienced as Yaten was in the hospital with a serious case of strep.

Seiya awoke to the sounds of Taiki and Terri talking. They entered into his room. Taiki said,"I'm sorry to call at the last minute."

"That's all right! I was a little bit busy," Terri said.

Terri walked over to Seiya's bed. He held his medi‑kit in his hands. He placed in the night stand. He scanned Seiya's face. There was hardly any colour in Seiya's face. He looked like Jerry in the way that the possibilities of Seiya's could be carrying the flu.

Seiya opened his eyes to stare up at Terri. His memory was fuzzy. He tried to remember for a second. e knew Terri was a doctor, he just couldn't remember Terri's name. Slowly Seiya yawned,"Hi, Doc."

"Hey Seiya. I heard you are sick," Terri said gently.

Seiya didn't speak. He blinked for a second. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Terri said,"Let me take your temperature!" Then, without looking at Taiki, Terri asked,"Taiki, is Yaten O.K.?"

Taiki stood at the doorway. He remarked quietly,"He's fine. He isn't coughing or hadn't got a high fever!"

Taiki turned to leave. Terri asked,"How are you, Taiki?"

"Not feeling anything. . no fever. . .no aches," Taiki said softly. "I've got some homework to do. . .see you later!"

Taiki quietly closed the door. Terri heard the door closing. He unzipped the medi‑kit and began to rummage around for the thermometer. He found the thermometer. As he shook it for a minute, Terri began to talk to Seiya. "I'm going to slip this under your tongue!"

Seiya opened his mouth. He felt the thermometer going under his tongue. He closed his mouth as he felt Terri took Seiya's wrist. "I'm going to take your pulse," Terri said.

He took Seiya's pulse for a few minutes. Laying Seiya's wrist back on the bed, Terri gently removed the thermometer from Seiya's mouth. He studied for a couple of minutes. An anxious look flashed in Terri's eyes. He said gently,"Hmm. A few more points and you'll would have a temp. . .spiking a hundred!"

Seiya sighed. It hurt to breath. He whispered,"That sounds awful!"

Terri sounded critical as he spoke,"Pulse is weak. I'd better check your lungs. They sound a little clogged."

Taiki knocked on Seiya's bedroom door. Terri was packing up his medi‑kit. Terri said quietly,"It's opened."

The door was noiseless opened. Taiki and Yaten stood in the doorway. They waited for Terri. After Terri zipped up his kit, he softly padded across the floor. He gripped the kit in his hands. He didn't want to wake up Seiya. Terri had just given Seiya antibiotic shot which made Seiya sleepy. He saw the expected looks on Taiki's and Yaten's faces. "What does he have?" Taiki asked in a low whisper. He saw Seiya sleeping.

"It's the flu?" Terri said quietly. He watched as Taiki and Yaten moved away to let him past.

"How bad is it?" Yaten asked. He and Taiki were hoping for a glimmer of good news. He remembered how devastated Seiya and Taiki were when he was sick.

"This flu is really nasty. He's got the symptoms," Terri remarked in a critical tone.

Taiki's mind was at work. He heard about new medicines to take when a person had the flu. He asked,"Is there anything he can take? Are there medicines. . .you can prescribe?"

"Yes, I did give him a shot. It will lessen the symptoms for a couple of days. I can give him another one if I need to. Then, there are new antibiotics and also expectorate he can take. Let me call in the prescription. The flu last ten days, but the coughing can last up to two weeks."

"What else can we do?" Yaten asked. He and Taiki wanted to help Seiya in his recovery.

"Read the prescription carefully. This new antibiotic is very potent. Seiya will be sleepy and sick to his stomach. Those are the main side‑effects. So, make sure he eats. If he has a little difficulty in his breathing use a humidifier. He needs absolute bed rest for the next twenty‑four hours!"

Yaten turned to find Seiya was asleep. He wanted to take all the pain away. He remembered Seiya telling him that when Yaten was recovering in the hospital.

Terri finished by saying,"Try to make him as comfortable as possible."

The girls were busy with the other Senshi illnesses. Rio and Rei got Serena, Mina, Haruka and Michiru to their beds. Ami called up Terri. Steve told her that Terri was busy, but he would give Terri the message. Lita was making broth on the stove. Setsuna wasn't home yet. Darien, Tenchi and Keiichi had their last classes at two thirty at YSU. Setsuna studied at the

school library until their classes were done.

Rio had two bowls of cold water and two wash clothes in her hands. She was walking to the room that Haruka and Michiru shared. Michiru was asleep. Haruka was trying fall asleep. She was laying still. Rio placed the bowls on the night stand. She felt a hand in her left cheek. Rio thought to herself,"She's got a fervor! Please God. . break her fever!"

Rio's hand moved up to Haruka's forehead. Rio brushed Haruka's hair away form her forehead. Haruka opened her eyes. Rio moved her hand to straighten out the covers. Haruka asked as she stared up at Rio,"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to make you comfortable," Rio smiled down at Haruka.

"Why. . ." Haruka sniffed. She was starting to feel sick to her stomach.

"No need to talk, Wind Child. Close those eyes and rest!" Rio moved away from Haruka's bed. She went to the night stand. Placing the wash cloths which were resting on the rims of the bowls in the water. She swished them around until they got wet. She picked up one. She carefully rung it out. She folded into a square.

Haruka felt the coldness of the compress on her forehead. She heard Rio saying in a whisper,"If you want anything. . .call please!"

Haruka breathed,"O.K."

Ami was waiting in the living room. She hoped to hear from Terri soon. She was guessing what most of the girls were suffering was the flu. She stared out the picture window. The snow was piling up. She spotted three figures walking up the drive way. One of the figure was carrying something in it's arms. Ami realized who these the three figures were Hotura, Reenie and Setsuna. Then, the last figure was little Chibi‑chibi. Hotura had her right arm around Reenie's shoulders. She was quietly talking to Reenie.

Two girls opened the front door. Hotura said to Reenie,"You are going to your room and get some rest!"

Reenie sighed as she walked into the front room.

Hotura walked behind Reenie. Reenie and Hotura went to their room. Ami noticed Reenie didn't look good. She hoped Reenie wasn't coming down with the flu. Setsuna was carrying Chibi‑chibi in her arms. Chibi‑chibi had her head leaning against Setsuna's right shoulder. Ami got up from her chair. She walked over to Setsuna where she stood. She noticed how flushed Chibi‑chibi's face was. Ami asked gently,"What happened to Chibi‑chibi!"

"The day care center called me. Her teacher told me that Chibi‑chibi has got the flu. I had to cut classes short when I heard the news!" Setsuna sighed.

Chibi‑chibi heard her name as the two girls talked. She glanced up at Setsuna and murmured,"Chibi‑chibi."

"I'm going to take this little one to her bed," Setsuna smiled down. Ami reached up Chibi‑chibi's left cheek. the littlest Sailor Senshi did have a high fever.

"Who took you home?" Ami asked.

"Keiichi Morisato. He takes Tenchi Masaki to campus for their early morning physics class," Setsuna said as she turned to walk out of the room. She was headed for the bedroom that Chibi‑chibi shared with Reenie and Hotura.

Ami, alone in the room sighed,"Terri, please hurry up and call."

Terri had examined Reenie, Chibi‑chibi, Serena and Mina. He was talking to Lita. They stood in the hallway. Huruka and Michiru were the last one to be examined. Terri said,"Lita, this flu is nasty! Try to make the others as comfortable as possible. They need complete bed rest for the next twenty four hours."

"What else?" Lita asked. She wanted to know everything about this illness.

"I'll make out a list for you and the other girls to follow!" Terri said in his doctor's tone.

"They didn't have any symptoms last night," Lita remembered the events from the night before.

"It is very fast acting. It can enter a host body and take over with in twelve hours."

"We had shots before we left," Lita sounded worried. She remembered the also illness that the Inners had. It was an other flu virus. Mina and Reenie played nurse until Mina got sick.

"Yea, some of us did have the same sort of shots. Others had to take an oral vaccination."

"I hope this flu doesn't make everyone else sick. It seemed strange that some of us got sick and the rest didn't."

"It's the vaccine itself. I read in this morning's paper to find out that most of vaccinations are effect. They are a few cases that vaccine didn't work!"

Lita jiggled the door knob. She was checking to see if the door was locked or not. She sighed,"It doesn't seemed right. The medicines should work for all the people who got the shot."

"I'm going to make out some prescription. . .one for an expectorate and other for a week worth of antibiotic!"

Haruka stirred in her sleep. Michiru woke up coughing. She sat up in bed until coughing spell had ended. She fell back on the pillows. She snuggled under the blankets to keep warm. She didn't want to move. It even hurt to breath. She could hear voices talking from the outside. A hand turned the door knob. Lita and Terri stood in the doorway. Michiru said softly as she peered up at the doorway,"Lita?"

Lita uttered loudly,"Yea. Doctor Simms is with me."

"Hi," Terri said quietly. "How you are feeling?"

"Not so good!" Michiru forced a smile.

Lita heard Rei calling her name. Lita excused herself and left the hallway. Terri quietly stepped into the room. He padded across the room and noticed Haruka sleeping. He was carrying the medi‑kit as he glanced at Michiru. She groaned a little as she asked,"How are the others?"

"They will be just fine!" Terri said as he laid the kit on the night stand. He could see how flushed in the face she was. He heard her breathing. It sounded rough. He told her he was going to take her pulse and temp. She was too tired to even care.

Skuld laid on the living room floor. The house was still. Belldandy had went in town to get something. Urd was at the library for her research into the following week studies. Skuld heard Keiichi's motorbike pulling up the drive. She covered her ears with her hands. The noise hurt her ears.

Keiichi got off his bike. He parked in front of the garage. A figure was watching him in the shadows. A sense of evil was in this figure's mind. Keiichi walked very carefully over the ice patches in the drive way. He thought to himself,"I better get the salt out before someone slips!"

Keiichi unlocked the back door. He entered the sunroom. Then, he closed the door to the kitchen. He undid the straps to his book bag. He removed the bag from his shoulders. He walked to the table placed his bag on the table. He wondered where the Goddesses were. He called out,"Bell, I'm home. Skuld, were are you? Urd. . .How was school?"

He was expecting to see at least one of the goddesses. He shrugged his shoulders as he didn't see one of the three. He walked over to the frig. A note was stuck on the front of the door. The note was written in Belldandy's hand writing. Keiichi reached up to pull it off the frig. Keiichi read the out loud,"Keiichi. . .if you come before I get back. . .please check the mail. Thanks Belldandy."

"Hmm. . .she must of gone out," He sighed as Keiichi wadded up the note. He turned to the right part of the kitchen. At the end of the kitchen was a trash can. He set himself up for a long lay up shot. His eyes scanned for distance. Then, he took careful aim. Throwing the ball of paper, Keiichi watched the shot. The ball hit the edge of the trash can.

There was a sound of crying in the house. Keiichi became aware of it. He started to investigate where the crying was coming from.

He walked down the hallway in search for the noise maker. Keiichi entered the livingroom to a shocking vision. He found Skuld laying on the floor. He rushed over to her side, hoping that she was O.K. She was crying hard. She was upset with herself. It hurt to breath. It was an illness which made a pit of nausea in her stomach. He bent down to see how hard Skuld was crying. He placed a hand on Skuld's left shoulder. Trembling, Skuld turned her face up towards Keiichi. He asked,"Hey. . what's wrong?"

"I don't know. It might be my chest or my stomach," Skuld sniffed as she placed a hand on her stomach.

There was a door closing. A light voice said out loud,"Hi, I'm home!"

"Hm?" Keiichi said as he looked up.

Skuld recognized the voice immediately. She whispered loudly,"It sounds like Bell."

I'm here in the livingroom with Skuld," Keiichi replied back to Belldandy.

"Oh. . .give me a minute. I've to put this milk away!" Belldandy said in her usual cheerful mood.

"Sure," he said. He turned back to Skuld. "Skuld, do you want to go and rest on the sofa!"

"O.K. If you can help me!" Skuld sighed with her eyes wet with pained tears.

"Yea!" Keiichi smiled sadly. He reached out with a finger to brush the hair form Skuld's eyes.

Belldandy walked into the living room. When she saw Keiichi and Skuld talking, she became alarmed. She saw her little sister laying on the floor. She glanced at Keiichi. Where they fighting? "What happened? Are you two alright?" she gasped.

Keiichi turned his face to see an appalled Belldandy. He said quietly,"I found her laying on the floor a few minutes ago. I think she's sick."

Belldandy said,"Are you sure?"

Keiichi shrugged his shoulders.

Then, Belldandy walked over to Skuld. She bent down, clutching her hands. Belldandy sensed Skuld's illness in an instant. Not saying another word, both Keiichi and Belldandy picked up Skuld. They carried her to the sofa. Skuld groaned a little as she was gently placed on the sofa. Belldandy pulled off the blanket from the back of the sofa. She unfolded the blanket. Skuld

watched as Belldandy covered her with the blanket. Then, a pillow was tucked underneath Skuld's head. Keiichi stood near one of the end of the sofa. He heard Belldandy talking to her little sister in low tones. The gentle Goddess felt Skuld's forehead. She thought to herself,"Skuld is rather warm. I better phone the Goddess Hotline to see what I can do."

Skuld drifted into a troubled sleep.

Outside of the house, a figure who was spying on Keiichi was now peering into a ball of red light. There was a flash of white hair which past the figure's eyes. She began to speak to an unseen begin,"Yes. The time isn't right. One of the Goddesses is very ill. I can wait. I'm patient. I've got all the time in the world!"

The figure was dressed in black. The curves of this creature spelled it all out. The figure was female and very icy. The two markings above her eyes were thin and narrow. They were not like the ones that the three Goddesses had on their foreheads. This was the demon, Mara. She was the much hated foe of Urd and Skuld. Belldandy couldn't see why Mara should be so evil. She had mutated Urd into a full demon once through a timeless spell of change. She was defeated by the simple and pure love that Belldandy owned.

Now Mara was under a new mission. Her master wanted to control another Goddess. This being the gentle Goddess Belldandy. This time Mara wasn't going to stumble in her attempt.

It seemed liked all time had stopped. Saturday was slow. The patients were given the medicine that Terri prescribed for them. Washu took extra care of Ryoko, making sure that her flu wasn't mutating in Ryoko's body. Although she was made out of human DNA. She wasn't still used to Earth's illnesses. Ayeka looked after Kiyone. Kiyone would ask about Mihoshi. Mihoshi

was busy with helping Tenchi cleaning off the sidewalks, doing homework and helping Sasami with the meals.

Seiya slept for the most of the day. Yaten and Taiki nursed him with great care. He never once complained. He was grateful for his two brothers who were by his side. He stayed in bed as the two were doing homework near out in the hallway. He would listen to Taiki read a couple of chapters from the book A Tale of two Cities' for entertainment. He couldn't watch t.v. or listen to radio because the noise would hurt him. Yaten would tell Seiya, when he took his medicine about the football scores from the previous night. A trace of joy mixed with a little bit of sadness would

play on Seiya's face. He would ask one of them to sit with him before he would drift off to sleep. Yaten and Taiki hoped for a quick recovery for Seiya.

Skuld was ill with the flu. Belldandy called up the Goddess hotline. She spoke to a Goddess who was in the fourth class. She told the aid all of the symptoms that Skuld had. The aid told Belldandy, Skuld needed to take a tea that was made of two herbs. She had to drink the tea five cups a day. Skuld didn't like the taste of the tea. Keiichi, when it came time for him to give Skuld a dose, he would con Skuld into taking the tea if he could get her all the ice cream that she could eat.

Rio, Lita, Rei, Setsuna, Hotura and Ami took turns taking care of Serena, Reenie, Chibi‑chibi, Mina, Haruka and Michiru. Rio and Ami was dispensing the medicine. Lita and Setsuna had to cook separate meals for the sick. She didn't complain as Setsuna helped her. She told Rei the extra meals were a hands on experience for the future. Hotura and Rei would read,

give out cold compresses and talk to sick until they fell asleep.

Jerry and Allen were under Terri's personal care. Dusty and Steve were busy with helping out the good Doctor Simms. They had to make sure that they were eating after taking the medicine. Jerry and Allen refused to eat because their stomach were weak. They couldn't keep down the mere cups of broth and tea. Dusty and Steve shoveled the drive and sidewalk. While

Terri salted the cleared areas.

Four days had past. Fevers broke. Colour was coming back into the flesh of the sick.

Kiyone and Ryoko were aloud to stay in the living room for a few hours in the morning and fell hours in evening. Tenchi had the day off. He had made sure everything was prefect for the two. Ryoko and Kiyone were watching an old movie on T.V. Tenchi had set ut up for them. Ryoko asked,"What is this movie." She was resting in the sofa.

"I think it called Horse Feathers," Kiyone said. She sat on a chair with her feet propped on a foot stool.

Tenchi placed the tape in the VCR. He said,"I'll be in the dining room. If you guys need anything. Please tell me. O.K."

"O.K." both girls said in unison.

"I got a quiz to study for and I hope Washu helps me with the questions," Tenchi sighed.

"It sounds tough!" Kiyone said.

"Yea," Tenchi rolled his eyes.

The door bell rang. It surprised Tenchi and the two girls. Tenchi walked over to the sofa. He handed the remote to Ryoko. The bell rang again. "O.K. . . O.K. I'm coming!" Tenchi sighed. He was a little annoyed with the person who was ringing the bell.

When Tenchi opened the door. He found a young man standing on the porch. He was five foot two with sandy brown hair. He wore a thick green jacket, jeans and dark sunglasses. He glanced up at Tenchi,"Pardon for the intrusion. I'm selling magazines subscriptions!"

"Yea," Tenchi said slowly. Then, he realized that the guy was a door to door salesman. He had to get back to his studying. "I'm kinda busy!"

"Oh, this will only take a minute," the salesman pipped in a heartfelt voice.

Kiyone and Ryoko were now watching the trailers for the coming attractions. They were also eavesdropping. Ryoko was the first one to realize something which sounded firmiral in the salesman's voice. Closing, her eyes, Ryoko tried to think back to her own past. Images of the past flowed freely in her mind. Then, it hit her with a force that made Ryoko gasped. A young man with sandy brown hair, done in a page boy cut. He was think and short. He was a little terror when he was provoked. He and a little girl almost kidnaped Sasami. He was attacked by Kiyone and Mihoshi. Kiyone had stopped the boy. Could someone not from earth bring this boy back to life. No. . . it sounded too far fetched even for Ryoko.

Tenchi told the salesman that wasn't buying any magazines. He thanked the salesman before closing the door. Tenchi thought to himself,"That salesman was starting to give me the creeps!"

A cold feeling sank into Tenchi's soul. He walked back to the living room. Ryoko quickly brought him back to earth by asking,"Who was that?"

"Oh, just some salesman," Tenchi said.

"That's some salesman. . .he sounded very bold," Kiyone said. "I hope you didn't buy anything!"

"No," Tenchi said, before going to the dining room to study.

Early morning became a habit to the Three Lights. Seiya was slow in his recovery. His body was tried. He ached from his head to his feet. He never wanted to get up too quickly. Until Yaten forgot the football scores. He was busy with his homework. It was the most difficult assailment that Yaten had, American history. It wasn't one of Yaten's favorite subjects. He and Taiki studied until at least ten-thirty.

Yaten was getting ready for school. He had Seiya's medicine when he went to check on his older brother. Seiya was sitting up in bed. His head was pounding. He raised a hand up to his right temple to touch it lightly. Yaten was in surprised anger as he walked in to Seiya's bedroom. He gripped loudly,"Seiya. . .what are you doing?"

"Nothin'. . .I am going get the morning paper. I would like to see the football scores!" Seiya smiled. He was trying to cover up his illness. "Since you and Taiki studied your brains out last night!"

"Seiya!" Yaten murmured, he was clutching at his fists.

"I don't want to intrude!"

"You can't get up and walk around. You are still a little weak," Yaten's voice sounded a little haughtily.

Seiya knew he was beat. He felt like Yaten when he was in the hospital. Yaten walked over to Seiya's bed. In Yaten's hands were two bottles. Seiya winced at the sight of the two bottles of medicine. Seiya laid on his side after feeling a little light headed. Yaten felt the sting of his words towards his brother. He was a little harsh to Seiya. Yaten and Taiki had to deal with Seiya's never die attitude towards the flu. Yaten was now upset with himself. He turned away a little and grumbled,"Sorry."

Seiya looked up at his little brother. He soothed the tension in the room as he spoke,"It's O.K. I was out of order. Doctor Simms told me to rest until he checked up on me."

Then, a sad smile was given to Yaten from Seiya.

Yaten tilted his head slightly. He placed the bottle on the night stand. He told Seiya going get a glass of water for Seiya. Seiya asked,"Where is Taiki?"

Yaten said,"He's getting a bag of salt for the sidewalk!"

Seiya reached up with a hand to clutch at Yaten's uniform shirt. Yaten took Seiya's hand and squeezed it. It fell gently. Then, he turned to walk out of the room. Seiya snuggled down in the bed. Closing his eyes, Seiya saw a flash of light flicker crossed his face. He witnessed a figure dressed in a red kimono standing in front of him. The figure said gently,"Seiya."

The voice was sweet and light. It soothed Seiya's body. The voice repeated itself,"Seiya."

Seiya was at peace. He tried to focus his mind on the figure.

The voice said,"You must rest. My brave Sailor Star-fighter!"

Yaten walked into the room with a glass of water. He padded over to Seiya's bed. He saw his older brother sleeping. Placing the glass of water in the stand, Yaten wondered about Seiya's condition. He had to tell Terri about the change. Seiya heard another voice,"Seiya. . .time to wake up."

The image vanished before Seiya could utter a word. He opened his eyes. Yaten picked up the bottle of expectorant and shook it for a minute. Seiya watched as his little brother uncapped the bottle. He hoped that Yaten forgot the measuring cup, but the cup was found on the night stand. He measured out two tablespoons for Seiya. Seiya was gently ordered to sit up. As Seiya sat up, he was handed the cup. Seiya winced at the smell. He placed it to his lips. He loathed the taste when he gulped down. He mouth pressed down tightly in his attempts to take the taste out of his mouth. Then, he breathed,"Why does this stuff taste so sour!"

"Be thankful it's not an IV!" Yaten joked. He needed to see his big brother's spirts perked up.

Seiya remembered the pain that Yaten had experienced during his treatments. He wanted to trade places with him to fight off the illness. Now Seiya was standing at his own cross-road of illness. He was kind of stubborn about those football scores. He wanted to know. Yaten handed Seiya the glass of water. He took a few sips. The glass was handed back. Seiya was going to throw his little brother off guard. He asked,"Yea, what was the IV really like?"

"The pain was never ending. It's jabbing yourself with a needle and you can't pull it out. First time, the nurses had to hold me down for the longest time. The had the IV under a lot of tape, so I couldn't pull it out. They had to watch me. I didn't want the thing in arm. There is a flowing feeling. I can't explain how that was like. I didn't enjoy it. One minute was I awake and talking. Then, the next minute, I was sleeping. Every six hours, the nursing gave me painkillers,"Yaten said with a sad smile. He placed a hand on Seiya's cheek. The fever had broke. There was light a heeded feeling and queasiness. Yaten took his hand away, he glanced at his watch. Seiya wasn't going to give that easily. Yaten didn't want to relive any of the pain that he felt. He didn't want his brother to witness that pain as well.

"Now," Seiya thought in a sneaky way. "If Yaten has to do home work. . .I'll get the paper. He usually does it in his bedroom. I'll just have to wait a little bit."

Seiya was trying to lead on that he really wanted to hear Yaten's story.

"I've got make you some toast. I'll back in a few!" Yaten smiled.

"Bingo!" Seiya thought.

Yaten turned to go, then he head Seiya sitting up. He spun around to confirm his hunch. Seiya was sitting up. Yaten huffed,"What are you doing?"

"I'd. . ." Seiya winced, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Stay in bed. If you don't rest. . .you will in the hospital," Yaten commanded as his hands pressed down on Seiya's shoulders.

Seiya tried to break free from his little brother's grasp. Seiya nearly kicked Yaten in the legs as he tried to push himself out of bed. He tremble as he tried to stand. Yaten could feel Seiya's weight pushing against his hands. It hurt a little. Then, Seiya was smacked with a light-headed feeling again. He began to sink down from his own weight. His knees began to buckle. He was trying to fight a losing battle.

"Oh great. . ." Yaten thought to himself. "Taiki isn't here. . .I'm stuck with this problem. Seiya, when will you ever learn!" Yaten's hands quickly moved down to Seiya's arms. He pinned the now weakened arms to Seiya's sides. Yaten with all his strength lowered his brother to a sitting position on the bed.

Seiya closed his eyes, ashamed for what happened. He thought he was strong enough to walk out of the room on his own. Seiya sighed as he turned his head a little,"I'm sorry. I thought I could live, you know before the flu. Normally."

Then, he looked up at Yaten. Seiya's left hand reached up to Yaten's left cheek. Clumsily, he brushed the cheek. Seiya could see tears in Yaten's eyes. Yaten was up set with Seiya. Yaten gentle released his grip on Seiya's arms. "If you want the paper the badly. . .I'll go," Yaten huffed. His was letting his heart over run with sadness and anger.

"I want to," Seiya pleaded. He knew that the flu was only in his body for a little time. If he was going to push himself, then he could do some serious damage to his body.

The words which came from Yaten's mouth were exceedingly bitter,"No. . .I'm going to call up Doctor Simms and get you to his office!"

Seiya was stung by the word. His mind tried to think of a way to apologize. Seiya came to the very breaking point with Yaten. He grappled for one of Yaten's hands. Yaten reached over to

to hold Seiya's wrist. The wordless look of anger and pity that Yaten was owning cut much deeper than any words that he could say. He tenderly squeezed a for second. Then, he let it gently fall form his grasp. There was a sightly bit of true, tender concern for Seiya flashed in Yaten's eyes. Yaten hastily backed away from Seiya. He turned to walk out of the room. He needed to cool down for a minute before giving Seiya the antibiotics.

In the hallway, Yaten sighed to himself,"I don't know way Seiya needs to push himself when he is so sick."

Seiya sat on the bed. He called out for his little brother. Yaten didn't respond Seiya's plea. Seiya was now hurt and confused. He knew that his little brother was taking care of him. He could not figure out why Yaten was so cold to him.

"I just wish Seiya wasn't so stubborn," Yaten gripped quietly as he walked down the hall. Then, he heard a noise. He turned to see Seiya standing in the hallway. His right hand pressed against the wall. His eyes were glazed over with the illness that still clung to his body. Yaten walked towards his older brother with his arms out stretched. He cupped his hands a little in case Seiya would take a fall.

Seiya sighed very humbly,"I was going to get a drink in the kitchen. I like said. . .I don't want to intrude."

"Seiya!" Yaten barked softly at older brother. He was trying to keep his anger in check. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No," Seiya breathed, a little angry at his little brother.

Rasing his hands up to the ceiling, Yaten gripped,"I don't need this. Taiki isn't here yet."

Seiya cringed when he heard his middle brother's name mentioned. Taiki was equally in his demands during Seiya's recovery. They wanted Seiya to rest.

Yaten lowered his hands. He regarded Seiya as a fighter. Yaten Kuo was the healer. He smiled as he snorted a little. He turned his face. A wave of sweet tender feeling of healing began to flow in Yaten's soul. This was a sign from their princess. Kakyuu was sending out a curative balm between the Three Lights weary souls. Yaten stood in front of Seiya. "Listen, big brother. . .put your arm around my shoulder," he uttered gently.

Seiya was shaken up with his own feelings. He wanted to hit Yaten for his little brother's action of being such a Baka-san. At the same time, Seiya wanted to hug his little brother to pieces, telling Yaten that he was sorry for pulling a really bad stunt. Yaten slowly plucked up Seiya's left arm. He moved to Seiya's left side he wrapped the arm around his shoulder. He felt bad for yelling at Seiya and it showed. Seiya's legs buckled a little. Yaten caught Seiya in time. Yaten reassured Seiya when he gripped his older brother's shoulders by using his own right arm. He was kind and loving to his two brothers, but the cold feeling which Yaten Kuo was famous for was still there. Yaten said,"I'm sorry. . .Seiya, but who is going to help me and Taiki to find Princess Kakyuu if you're sick!"

"She was with Galaxia as a prisoner," Seiya breathed in a bitter taste of slight defeat. His mind drifted back to the time that Galaxia had kidnaped Kakyuu. It happened when Yaten was in the hospital and the other tow had their hands tied. Then, he said with an amused smile,"What if our Princess saw me!"

Yaten's green eyes shifted their gaze to Seiya's blue-black eyes. The two brothers began to walk slowly up the hall. Yaten thought for a monument. He knew how his dearly loved Princess would reacted. He chuckled softly,"She was always happy to see us when we were in good spirts. If she saw you with the flu. . .and pulling the stunt that you under minded. She would have a living fit. When we're ill she would make sure that we got the very best of care which included enough rest."

Yaten turned his face to glance at Seiya on the last statement. His voice joked in a warning way.

"Yea, she had a heart of gold. I miss her. It seems like there is a hole in my heart!" Seiya sighed.

"Me too. When we left our home world. . .I was awfully sad. I wonder if I was going to see our Princess, my home!"

"She treasured us. We were her guardians. We will see her again!" Seiya smiled as he closed his eyes. He was getting sleepy. The expectorant was starting to kick in.

Taiki came into the hallway, still wearing his jacket. He was finished with his task. He heard voices as he walked form the living room. Taking off his glasses, Taiki found Seiya and Yaten walking towards him. He was shocked to see Seiya up and about. "Well, well," Taiki gasped. "What do we have here?"

Yaten blushed as Seiya tried to think of away of the situation.

"You know, Seiya. . .that you need complete bed rest," Taiki gave a sharp look at Seiya.

Yaten to save himself from a firm talk by his middle brother, said,"Yea. . .wanted to see the newspaper!"

Seiya knew he was trapped into a corner. Yaten was a little snitch. He was just trying to make everything look good on his end of the story. Seiya's mind hissed,"Traitor!"

"I hope to see Seiya up. . .I'm not sure to witness such a speedy recovery," Taiki began to smile.

"What?" Seiya and Yaten clamored together. They knew something was up. Taiki was going to demand Seiya back in bed. Seiya's didn't appear enough in his middle brother's point of view. Terri would receive a note form Taiki and Yaten about Seiya's little stunt on his voice mail. Seiya began to cough.

Taiki unbuttoned his jacket. He thought,"Ah-a. Big Brother is going to go the doctors if he doesn't go back to his room. Doctor Simms is not going to be pleased to hear about this feat of Seiya Kuo!"

Yaten shook his head. "Why?" were the only words that Yaten could think of.

"Let's get you to the sofa," Taiki said. "Since you are already up." Taiki unwrapped his scarf from his neck.

"Listen. . .I don't need be babied all the time," Seiya groaned after his coughing spell settled down.

Yaten shifted his head to one side. He was going to sound like one of the nurses that he had to deal with at the hospital when he was sick. He snapped,"Do what we tell you to do!"

"No way!" Seiya pouted.

"Yes way!" his two brothers said. They were going to gang up on him if he wasn't too careful. They might even have to care him to his bedroom if he would refused.

Reenie was listening to Hotura read. Chibi-chibi was sleeping with her dolly. Hotura was reading a home work assignment. Michiru was sitting up in bed, listening to the two the little girls talk. Haruka was asleep. Serena and Mina were in the front room. Mina was resting in the chair with her legs propped up in foot stool. While Serena was stretched out on the sofa.

Lita and Rio were washing dishes in the kitchen. Rei was doing homework in the dinning room. Setsuna was e-mailing a friend back in Tokyo at the computer room. Ami was reading a book in the T.V. room.

In the kitchen, Lita had placed another stack of dirty dishes in the sink. Rio was drying the last plate. The radio was on WKSU. News reporter, Bob Edwards on Nation Public Radio, All Things Considered was intervening a writer on this person's latest works. Lita handed Rio a plate,"When you are going after we get done here?"

"I'm going to the library," Rio said as she took the plate.

"I should go too. . .Mister Herson gave me a tough assignment.

"I heard he was a really stickler when it came to home work!"

"I don't like it when he gets into a lot of detail. The heat from the water rose up in grey waves of stream. "I can't believe I have to do a report on the thirteen colonies!"

"I know the feeling. I have to turn in an article for the school paper. I'm going to be new at reporting," Rio rolled her eyes.

"Oh, are you taking journalism," Lita seemed to be surprised.

"Yea, it's been a dream of mines," Rio smiled. "To be a world class writer.

"Wow!" Lita remarked as she lifted to wash a bowl.

In Haruka's and Michiru's bedroom, Hotura was making a fresh cold compress for Haruka. She smoothed out the blanket on Michiru's bed. She walked over to Haruka's bed. Haruka was still sick. The flu her the hardest. She was always strong. It seemed that the flu loved to live off the very healthiest of Sailors. Haruka was sleeping. Hotura had the compress in her hands. She bent over to wash Haruka's face. Haruka murmured in her sleep. Hotura gently placed the compress on Haruka's forehead.

Haruka half opened her eyes. She beerily eyed, gazed at the Silent Senshi. A sad smile crossed Haruka's lips. Hotura peered down at her. Hotura questioned with a sigh,"Papa-Haruka, how do you feel?"

Haruka whispered,"I'm sleepy!"

"It's the medicine, but you are starting to get better. The colour is coming back in your face!" Hotura sounded encouraging.

Haruka moved up in the bed. She didn't want to sit up, just yet. She just wanted to get a better view of the room. Hotura helped her by moving the pillows sown a little ways. Then, Haruka said,"I'm not lightheaded like I was."

"You will be up in no time!" Hotura smiled as she straightened out the sheets.

The phone rang in the dinning room. Rei placed a book marker in the book that she was reading. Closing the book, Rei pushed the chair out. She stood up. Rei walked over to the phone table. She picked it up and said,"Hello?"

"Is Reenie there?" asked a young voice.

"Let me check. Who shall I say is calling?" Rei asked.

"Abby Johnson. I'm a friend of Reenie's and of Hotura's. We go to the same school!"

"O.K." Rei said before walking out the dinning room to the hallway which lead the bedrooms.

Reenie laid in her bed with her legs folded up. She had a piece of drawing paper against her legs. She was drawing a picture. She heard Rei's voice as Rei entered the room. Rei walked up Reenie's bed. Reenie looked up at Rei. Rei said,"There is a phone call for you!"

Reenie wondered for a minute. She asked,"Who is it?"

"Someone named Abby Johnson," Rei said as she handed the phone to Reenie.

Reenie took the phone from Rei. She thanked Rei. Rei asked Reenie who was Abby. Reenie explained to Rei that Abby was a friend from school. She said as she placed the phone next to her ear,"Hi, Abby."

The calm even tone of Abby's voice said,"Hi Reenie! How are you?"

Rei mounted the words,"See you later."

Reenie nodded as Rei turned to walk away. It seemed to cheer up Reenie. Reenie said with a little giggle,"Uhm, better."

"I heard you got the flu! I hope you didn't get really sick. Hotura looked worried."

"Yea. It's like everyone over here has it!" Reenie said before she sneezed.

"I miss seeing you at school!"

"Yea, I miss seeing you at school too."

Rei turned her back to the door. She started to walk down the hall. A vison flashed in Rei's mind. It stopped her for a minute. At first, the vison wasn't clear for Rei's senses to catch on. She needed to focus. She knelt down in the hallway. Her knees touched the carpeted floor. Taking a deep breath, Rei cleaned her mind of all things. Rei began with her chanting in low tones. She intoned with a soft voice,"Sun, moon, fire, sky, water, earth."

Her eyes began to close. . .as she saw a person standing in front of her.

The vision unfold in front of Rei's mind. The person's image became sharp. The person was dressed in a golden Fuku. It was a woman's shape in the Fuku. She stood in a dark, hazy plain. Holding out her hands towards Rei, the person spoke,"Well, we meet again, Sailor Mars!"

Rei was thrown off her mental balance. She gulped,"Uh."

She was now standing on the same plain as the woman. Rei glanced down at the ground. She wondered why did the woman mentioned her as Sailor Mars? She and the other Sailor Senshi were in their Sailor Fuku when they fought against the dark forces. Who was this person?

The woman nodded and two glowing crystals appeared. One was gold and other was silver. "It's a shame to let your guard down when you are not at the shrine!" the woman said.

Rei realized she was in her Sailor Fuku. She started up at the person. The person was as cold and sharp as ice. It was Galaxia. Rei felt cornered. Her mind slammed with a red hot pain. Then, she spoke,"What do you mean, my guard down? I'm still Sailor Mars. . .no matter where I'm at!"

"Are you really sure!" Galaxia questioned her victim. Then, Galaxia pointed out a fist. A bolt of black lighting surged from her fist. Rei felt the power striking against her body. She screamed in agony.

"Rei," a voice called out from somewhere.

Rei caught her breath.

"Rei," this was a different voice.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the vision from her mind. She glanced up at Serena, Luna and Diana standing in front of her. "Rei, what's wrong?" Serena asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, you look as though you have seen a ghost!" Luna said.

Rei was trying to remain calm. She didn't want to frighten the others. "I was just praying for the others," she uttered quietly. She raised a hand up to her chin. Her mind was deep on thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kids in America!

By Julia MacGregor

(I've always wanted to write a story with three of my

favorite Anime/Manga stars, Sailor Moon, Ah! My

Goddess and Tenchi Muyo. Then, there are few twists to

the plot. Sam and Al from Quantum Leap. Nick Knight

and some of the cast from Forever Knight. Rio and her

crew from London and all points of the U.K. and a few

other goodies that would added as they will allow. So,

sit back, relax and grab on to your chairs, folks. The

Magic Bus is leaving here very shortly.)

Prologue:

The setting: All Holl'eve, 1999. The place a darkened

loft apartment in Toronto, Canada.

It was Halloween, the Druid new year. . .Samhain.

Detective Nicholas Knight was laying on the first

floor on his loft apartment in Toronto's warehouse

district. He was dying. Lacroix, Nick's father had

attacked him after a brutal verbal grudge match. Nick

didn't want to leave. He had just lost Tracy Vetter,

his partner on the police force to a violent shoot out

somewhere that was now gone from his memory. Then, he

was forced into change his love, Doctor Natalie

Lambert in to one of his kind, a vampire. Out of his

desperation to quiet her. Nick did the unspeakable.

As he drank, visions of his past flooded back to him.

All the women that he took a deadly sip from.

Something went wrong. He drank too much. Nat didn't

move. After the initial shock of his fangs piercing

her neck, Natalie lay still in Nick's arms.

Now Lacroix stood in Nick's apartment, punishing his

son. Nick yearned to become human once more. Lacroix

thought that Nick was completely out his mind for that

one dream.

Nick had his back to Lacroix. Lacroix wasn't going to

let his own son leave without his permission. He had

crossed Nick over and he, Lacroix was going bring Nick

down.

Lacroix had a knife in his hands, posed at Nick's

back.

Nick felt the sharp blow as Lacroix drove in the

knife into Nick's back.

"Good‑bye. . . Nicholas. My son!" Lacroix's mind

sighed sadly.

Nick crumpled to the floor. The knife slid out his of

back. Lacroix felt a little sick as the smell Nick's

blood ever so softly wafted up to his nose.

Then, two darkened figure who were watching the

deadly spectral thought the loft's sky‑light,

exploded. One of the figures landed on Lacroix,

slamming him against the floor. Lacroix now laid

unconscious on the floor.

With cat‑like reflexes, Nick's and Nat's bodies were

found by two dark figures. One of the figures bent

over Nick's body. The horrific smell of vampire blood

was over powering. Lacroix was to blame for the near

killing of his son.

Nick could feel his jaw forced open. A sharp taste of

blood spilled in to his mouth. The warm, coppery taste

of it dragged Nick out of his stupor. His jaw snapped

around a stranger's wrist. He drank until his body had

enough. He turned his face, coughing. His lips smeared

with red. Nick awoke with a splitting headache.

Nick tried to speak. His mind was trying to form

words to say. His eyes were still closed. A voice

purred deeply in his ears,"Just lay still!"

"Wha?" Nick spat out. Nick's mind swam in a haze. He

thought that he was done for. Nick's ears heard an

other voice speak. It whispered,"What about her?"

"Is she dead?" the first voice said, questioned the

second voice.

"Let me check!"

A two minutes past by. Then, the second voice

said,"No. . .she's hanging by a thread."

"He loved her more than anyone else. Bring her over!"

growled the first voice.

Nick heard Nat's pleases of help. He thought he had

killed her. He believed that he drank too much. A low

growl came to his ears. "Nat?" Nick's mind whispered

in the haze of his after conscious state. "What's

going on?"

Tracy Vetter lay in the cold room. All the life

support machines that keeping her alive were

unplugged. She was charted by the doctor who was on

staff that night reported her as brain dead. There was

a little spark of light still in her body.

There was no light in Tracy's room. A dark figure

stood near the foot of the bed. His black long hair

was pulled back behind his ears. He was waiting for

two others of his kind. His blackened eyes snapped to

attention. A door opened as two figures stood behind

him. One of them spoke in low tone,"Vachon? How long

has she been dead?"

"Maybe ten, twenty minutes." Vachon whispered, in a

half dazed tone. He didn't want to believe that Tracy

was dead.

"You loved. Loved her enough to bring her across,"

asked one of the figures.

The three figures moved over to a side of the bed.

Vachon stood in the middle of the group. He asked

blankly,"Is there a change!"

The other one spoke, equally low,"Yes. I have faith

in you. You can cross her over very easily. I can

still hear her heart, beating."

The figures were undoing the side railing of Tracy's

bed. The second figure said in a half dark joke,"Love

is my will. . .awaken to a new dawn. Doctor heal thy

broken heart!"

Vachon shallowed hard as visions of Tracy danced in

his mind. A flash of gold sparked in Vachon's eyes. A

sharp breath caught in his throat. Then, Vachon's

fangs were drawn out. He bent over Tracy's still body.

Tracy felt a sharp pain dragging her out the near

brain dead state. The first thing she thought of was

Vachon!

Lacroix awoke from his stupor. He tried to move his

body. He felt a binding grasp around his wrist and

ankles. Lacroix realize he was strapped to a chair. It

was done so tightly that he felt trapped. His mind

screamed,"What is going on?"

He began to buck against the bindings. Lacroix was

fully awake and ferrous. He growled to the stillness

of the night,"Where am I?"

A voice filled his ears. It was silky to the tone. It

said,"Hush my pet! Or they will destroy you!"

An realization hit him. He was blind. This thought

frightened him to the very core of his being. Maybe an

Enforcer came along when Lacroix was unconscious and

take out his eyes. Was he going to be blind for the

rest of his immortal life. His mind buzzed with fear.

He hissed to the unseen voice,"Who are you?"

He heard the voice begin to speak in Russian. It

sounded female. Deep in Lacroix's memory, he tried to

figure out who belong to that voice. He

gasped,"Natasha Paratsky?"

Old dreams, songs and memories of the iron cold

Russia struck Lacroix abruptly. Natasha purred,"What

are you expecting. . .an Enforcer? Lacroix, how long

had it been?"

"At least thirty years, in Moscow," Lacroix seemed to

calm down. He had been in Moscow for a holiday without

Nick or Janette. He wanted that way for a little

while. He had met Natasha in a government officers's

club. He felt her vampire presents very easily. "You

were still working for the KGB, special divisions!"

"I remember those days. I still miss you.

Unfortunately, I couldn't see you or even write to

you because of my station in life."

"Things change."

"I need to be nice to you. Would you like a drink?"

He thought that he was being tricked. Lacroix asked

harshly,"Is that. . .poison?"

"No, my pet. Here take a sip!"

A glass was pressed against his lips. A warm, rich

scent filled Lacroix's nose. He took a mere sip to wet

his mouth. A slight sting of copper hit his mouth. The

taste of heated spice dazzled his tongue. He took an

other sip, this time it was a long draw. His pressed

the warm liquid against the roof of his mouth. It was

fresh, alive and human. "Where did you get this

wonderful drink?" he asked, quite dizzy.

"The person is or shall I say was living at a very

wealth area of Toronto. He was very clean, been

married for a number of years. Until now. He met with

an untimely death on the high way on his way home. He

died and we were able to buy a little bit of his blood

before the humans and their donating companies took

him away."

Lacroix pressed his lips against the cup for one and

final drink. He drew from the cup until it was empty.

He became quite tipsy from the drink. "Thank you for

such a rare delight!" he smiled.

"Your thanks is greatly welcomed."

Then, a noise of a door opening , filled Lacroix's

ears. Sounds of foot steps filled his ears. He heard

Natasha's voice speak in Russian to the unseen beings.

He heard sounds of metal being unsheathed. Lacroix

knew it that he wasn't going to live too much longer.

He believed that the persons were Enforcers with

knives. . .maybe even possible a wooden steak.

To his dismay, Lacroix felt the knives not cutting

into his flesh. Instead the knives were cutting into

the bindings. He was set free for only a few minutes.

He aching stood up. Rubbing his wrists, he

breathed,"Thank you, gentlemen for cutting me free."

"What do you think you can get off that easily?"

Natasha warned.

Then, Lacroix felt his arms being pulled. Hands,

rough and tight were holding his wrists out. Lacroix

wanted to fight back. He began to hiss and kick for

his very life. The sounds of metal hitting his wrist

broke Lacroix's spirt down within seconds of being set

free. He was now handcuffed and chained like an

animal.

Lacroix mildly protested as he was being led away.

Was this the end for Lacroix? He prayed in his mind

for absolution for his life.

The sounds of a small crowd hit Lacroix. He smelt the

heady perfumes of the night. He was dragged to another

chair. He was thrown down onto it. His breath was

knocked out of him for a minute. He tried to struggle

as the handcuffs were quickly undone. Whoever was

handling the cuffs was too fast for him. The cuffs

were linked up a short chain that was connected to the

chair. There was no means of escape for Lacroix. A

voice from the crowd called out, haltly,"Would someone

please remove this kind gentleman's blindfold!"

Lacroix could feel the blindfold being loosened. Then

removed. It took his eyes a minute or two to adjust

for the light. He sat spellbound at the sight that

made his eyes grew wide. The room was enormous. Red

paint was hideously clung to the walls of the room.

Ornate paints of people in seventeenth century costume

hung on the walls. Over‑stuffed, Louis the XVI style

furnitchire was scattered around the room. There was

large group of people who either stood or sat in the

room. They all stared at him. The women were dressed

in low cut dresses with long skirts and puffed

sleeves. While the men were dressed in long tailed

frock coats, ruffed shirts, knee britches and high

riding boots. Most of the people were wearing powder

wigs or three cornered hats. It seemed like a seance

straight from the movie Amadeus.

Lacroix glanced at his outfit. The high collared

shirt, grey knee britches and plain black shoes made

him feel a little happy. He thought to himself in cold

irony,"If I'm going to die. At least, I'm going out in

style!"

"Lacroix, you stand on trail for a hideous crime!"

said the voice in the crowd again.

A little annoyed, he asked,"What is my crime,

father?"

"Father? You remember. You are sitting in front of

the entire family of Toronto."

"Didn't take a genus to find out about this. I can

tell who is a vampire and who is not!" he said coolly.

"You tried to kill your son Nicholas. In the family,

the idea of killing one's own out of rage is very much

frowned upon. There are exceptions to the rule. You

know the rules. They are thin, like a spider's web!"

"I wanted him to leave with me," Lacroix looked

around the room for the father.

"My dear Lacroix. . .he wanted to stay. Your made

pursuits of Nicholas's staying by your side. . .like

your daughter Janette. . .drove him into hiding at

times!" the unseen voice purred, scathingly.

"I brought him over. He adored Janette and wanted her

as a wife. He sold his mortal life for her."

"The elder of the family have heard the testimony. We

have brought judgement on you, Lucien Lacroix!" the

voice sounded harsh.

"Then, what is my punishment?" Lacroix was starting

to get nervous.

A man dressed in a jeweled frock coat, stepped out of

the crowd. He was pale skinned man with blond shoulder

length hair. His blue eyes were tainted with red. He

wore a feathery white mask. His gloved hands moved up

to the mask. Slowly the mask pulled off. Lacroix was

stunned into disbelief,"Mon Dieu, Lestat!"

Lestat was very amused as he smiled.

Lacroix hissed,"Are you the new father?"

Lestat said,"Jarbon. . .was so old. He couldn't keep

up! A mortal killed him between the hours of the night

and the early morning. He laid there for hours. No one

knew where he was!"

"How did he die?" Lacroix asked with some reserve

hate.

"An unknown car ran him down!"

"Then, how did you became father. You still have

Louey. . .or did you kill him?"

The statement stung Lestat, bitterly. "Don't be a

fool," he growled. "He wanted out of my life. I never

could feel his presents, when he was in hiding. He

just disappeared into thin air. The Queen Mother chose

me."

Lestat's mood changed into a gentle grace. "She had a

soft spot in her heart for me!"

"Yes, you knew how to crawl." There was acid in

Lacroix's voice.

Lestat's eyes flashed red. He always hated Lacroix.

Lacroix's way with words gave Lestat a bitter taste.

"I'll kill you right now, death is not the right

punishment for you. Not even death by exposer in the

full mid‑day sun is too good for you. I will choose

something more twisted than anything you could come up

with," Lestat said with a grim smile. Then, he clapped

his hand together for attention.

The vampires stopped staring at Lacroix for the time

begin. They turned their eyes to Lestat. He bent his

head for a minute. An amused feeling across his face.

Then, he spoke,"We've got some new children entering

our family. First off, a beautiful lady. . .very

gifted with her hands. She's a doctor. She gives the

mortals their last surgery for leaving the strange

thing we call life. Her name is Doctor Natalie

Lambert. Her mate is an old friend of my. He was

brought across once by out humble Lacroix here."

Lestat pointed at Lacroix. Lacroix was growing

uncomfortable at this strange trial. Lestat

continued,"Now he rises again. But, not as a father

crossing over a son. No. . .but, a friend bring a

friend renewing a lost friendship. His name. . ."

Lestat snorted a little. ". . .and you know it.

Nicholas Knight!"

Lacroix's mind went numb. He almost stopped breathing

as Nick and Nat stepped away from the crowd. Natalie

was Nick's love interest when he was tired of Janette.

They started out as friends, working in the same

police department. Now they were husband and wife. Nat

was done up in the most dazzling of ways. Her hair was

combed back until it fell down her back. Her bangs

rested on her forehead in a curve. A fine webbing of

faerie dust covered her hair. Her mid‑night blue dress

was a copy of a one that Marie Antoinette were before

the French Revolution. The cut of the gown was very

alluring. It plunged to show off the milky white tops

of her breasts. She looked like a queen on her way to

the ball.

She grabbed Nick by the forearm. Nat drew him close

to her. Her head rested on his left shoulder. He was

equally dashing in a black and blue frock coat with

high collared ruffle shirt, high knee britches and

black low riding boots. Nick's cool and calm demeanor

played on his face. He knew that Lacroix had it in for

Nick. Lacroix knew that Nick was his only son and he

must obey his father's wishes. Nick asked Lacroix

sharply,"Why did you try to kill me?"

"I wanted you to be my son! I lost the ability to

have a family thought the centuries, Nick!" Lacroix

was chilled to Nick's statement.

"What about me. Nat was the only normal person who

really loved me for me. . .not the beast inside!"

Lestat grinned devilishly. He said sweetly to cool

tempers,"You mustn't fight. Children. . .life is too

precious of a thing to be toyed with. . .We've two

others waiting for their introduction. There is an

another couple who is very young buy most standards.

He maybe four hundred years old, but he acts like he's

in his early twenties. He was a Spanish rebel. . .now

his a rock singer. His mate is a daughter of a police

officer. She is very young and brilliantly pretty.

Show your respects to Javier Vachon and Tracy Vetter."

Lacroix was now on the edge of repulsion. He never

cared for Vachon. Vachon had the element of being

riff‑raff. Why Vachon was crossed over, Lacroix would

never know. On the other hand, Tracy was just a child.

. .far too young to be Nick's partner on the force.

Vachon and Tracy stepped out of the crowd. Vachon was

in roughish fashion with black frock coat, cream

colored, ruffled shirt, black knee britches and plain

black ridding boots. Tracy was a golden faerie. Her

dress was spun from the finest silk dyed to a golden

hue. Tracy wasn't as daring as Nat was in the way of

neck lines. Her high white lace collar made her sweet

and innocent. Her long bobbed, blond hair had a set of

white water lilies pinned to the right side of her

head.

They didn't want to speak to Lacroix. They wanted to

keep the peace between him and Nick.

Lestat nodded his approval of the two new couples. He

said with a daring smile,"Blessings on your houses, my

children!"

"How dare you!" Lacroix growled. He shifted

uncomfortable in the chair.

White forms with red eyes and hissing lips started to

close on Lacroix very quickly. Lestat raised a hand to

quiet the crowd. He looked very humble as his eyes

glanced coldly at Lacroix. A gust of wind hit lacroix

on the back. "I hope. . .I'm not too late. I don't

want to miss out on the fun!" an Asian male voice

purred.

A dark figure stepped around the chair. The figure

was dressed in a high collared frock coat that swept

the floor. His small, delicate hands were covered in

tight black leather gloves. The clicking of riding

boots filled the room. The figure now stood on

Lacroix's left. Lestat smiled coldly,"Arika!"

"Lestat!" Arika returned the smile.

"Always fashionable late!"

Arika nodded in jest. His boyish frame bent down to

be at eye level with Lacroix. His lily‑white skin,

dark brown eyes and black, shaggy, shoulder length

hair was now in Lacroix's full view.

Lacroix uttered sourly,"Arika!"

"Lucien!" Arika snorted faintly. "I see you are the

guest of honor!"

All eyes were now fixed on this new comer. Tracy

asked Vachon,"Who is that?"

"That's. . .Arika Tajiri!" Vachon smirked. He

remembered being in some sort of trouble that Arika

had sent up for Vachon in the past. He walked right

into a trap which Arika had a special surprise for

him. Vachon walked right into a room which was

booby‑trapped. The trap consisting of a trip wire, a

pretty lady and a snare that fitted around a person's

ankles. Arika had the lady stand on the other side of

the room, calling Vachon's name as he entered the

room. Vachon wasn't too fast on that day and got

caught up in the joke. Vachon was snared up like a

rabbit for the whole day. He was very lucky that

Arika didn't expose Vachon to directed sun‑light.

Arika was a little twisted in his practical jokes but,

not sick.

"Oh," Nat asked.

Arika's finger tapped Lacroix on the left cheek

before tapping his chin with the same finger.

"He's one of the best investors in computer stock on

the west coast and a rouge. Arika had been a vampire

since the fifteenth century," Nick said.

"He's Japanese or Chinese?" Tracy asked.

Arika's cat‑like reflexes heard Tracy's statement. He

stood up with a raised eyebrow in recinogzation. "I'm

Japanese. . .pretty one!" he shifted his head to one

side.

"Nick and Vachon. . .are also guest of honor!"

Lacroix sneered.

"Oh," Arika smiled devilishly. He was puzzled at

Lacroix's predicament. "Why are you tied up in a chair

while they are standing? Up to your old ways."

"How dare you!" Lacroix struck at the statement. He

bucked against the chair. He gripped knuckles until

they turned white. His eyes turned red. He spat as

Arika narrowed his eyes. Arika's eyes glowed a

reddish‑gold. His face grew icy with contempt.

Lestat could see the venom growing between Lacroix

and Arika. Lestat could feel the bitterness that

Lacroix had against his predicament. He had to pay the

penalty of the undertaking of ending Nick's life.

"You are using me as a toy. I will not stand for this

humiliation." Lacroix roared.

"Quiet. . .fool! The longer you protest the longer

you hang yourself," Lestat hissed loudly.

"There are two things that I don't do. . ." Arika

breathed softly. "One. To kill a family member without

just cause is a sin. . .Two. Never cross Lacroix until

you get to know him, especially when he's angry!"

"How did you know?" Nick asked. Both Nat and Nick

were floored at Arika's statement.

"News travels at light speed!" Arika chided.

Lestat was thinking of a prefect punishment for

Lacroix. He heard about Nick's love for Nat. Nick had

nearly pleaded in his mind for her life as she laid in

his arms, nearly dead. Now she was one of his kind.

Nick had a wish granted. It seemed like the wish was

Nat's doing more than Nick's. To Nick, Nat was

something that Janette wasn't. A wife. The mere idea

of Nat being Nick's wife struck a raw nerve with

Lacroix. It drove Lacroix into a fit of rage.

Lestat came up with a solution to Lacroix's fate for

this world of mortals. He smiled for the entire crowd

to see. He said, sickened sweet,"I have come to a

conclusion."

The crowd began to hum with active.

"Please, I must have quiet." he raised a hand to

still the crowd. Lacroix you will live."

The crowd came to a dead silence. Lacroix was

dumbstruck. He breathed gently. It felt like the wind

was knocked out of him. Blinking his eyes, Lacroix

wasn't ready for Lestat's cutting remark. "Lacroix you

are a prisoner in your own way. You have strayed away

from everything that you once held dear. A little

child being punished, here is your reward. I want you

to stay with Nicholas and his charming wife, Natalie."

It was though a bolt of lighting stuck the entire

crowd into stunned silence. Then, Nick, Nat and

Lacroix gasped in belief,"What?"

Lestat nodded his head with a grim smile. Lacroix

hissed,"You. . .I'll kill you!"

Arika glanced down Lacroix's bonds. They were very

secure. "I don't think you can get out of this one,

Lacroix. Those bonds are very tight!" he sighed.

"I wanted out of his life and this the escape that I

get!" Nick breathed loudly. His anger was growing.

"You're sick, Lestat. . .some father!" Nat pointed

out.

Lestat threw insult to injury to saying,"Vachon. .

.Tracy. . .will stay with Nat and Nick to maintain

order in the house."

"No," Vachon winced, slapping his forehead with a

hand.

Tracy turned to face Lestat. She hissed

coldly,"You've gotta be kidding!"

"To keep peace. . .you might need our assistance,"

said another voice. It sounded like it came within the

crowd.

Two figures walked out of the shadows. The first

figure was an older, black male vampire. The other was

a much younger, black male vampire. The older vampire

was dressed in white ruffled shirt, dark jeweled

riding coat with matching pants gleamed the blood‑red,

blacks and mid‑night blues which the candle light. His

riding boots were a plain brown. His skin color was

deep as the night. His long straight, billowing hair

fell around his sharply angled face. His thick lips

were stained crimson. He wore a mask of fine black

beads.

While the younger black vampire was dressed in a

silver, short frock coat with a plain white shirt and

matching pants. His shoes were fine silverish silk.

His skin was the color of creamed coffee. His thinner

lips were also stained crimson. His long, curly, black

hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. His

smooth ageless face was covered nearly with a half

facial mask of brocaded white silk.

"Gentlemen, I'm honored at your presents," Lestat

said in a curious tone. "Please remove your masks

before your introduction!"

The two black vampires nodded their agreements. They

turned to face each other, before turning to back to

Lestat. The older, black vampire removed his mask

first. He pulled it off from his face and smoothed his

bangs. He turned to the younger one, smiled and then

nodded.

The younger black, vampire reached around to the

string which held the mask in place. Slowly with one

hand the mask fell noiseless to the floor. Lestat

smiled ruefully,"Alexander. . .Armand."

Nick raised a hand up to his forehead. He was shocked

a little. Then, he started to laugh in disbelief,"I

don't believe it!"

Vachon had the same feeling. He huffed,"Oh, great. .

.what is this. . .old home week?"

Tracy rolled her eyes at Vachon as she sighed,"This

is getting a little strange!"

"No need to worry, Miss Vetter. In the long while. .

.it will be all clear!" Alexander nodded.

"But, you can't stay here. We must move quickly,"

Armand said in urgency. "Nick. . .Vachon. . .please

come with me and Alexander!"

In a darkened anteroom which was off to the side of

the main ballroom. A flash of blue light appeared out

of nowhere. It took the form of a human. Then, the

light vanished. A man stood in a pale gold frock coat

with matching shirt and pants. His low riding boots

padded across the rug as he began to walk. At first,

the man was confused. Letting his eyes focus on the

darkness. He felt a sharp blow against his right knee.

He breathed out of the pain of the blow. His hands

went around an antique floor lamp. He nearly knocked

it over as he groped around it's thin frame. He slid

hand up to the frame. He followed the frame until he

found the switch. Flipping on the light, the man was

blinded by the light.

He shook his head for a minute. His hand dropped to

his side. He readjusted his eyes to the light. Then,

he backed away from the lamp. He rubbed his eyes. His

mind began to think where he was at, who he was and

how did he get there.

A flash of memory hit the man for a second. He

thought to himself,"Where is Al?"

The man walked over to a window. He whispered in the

dankness,"Al. . .where are you?"

He looked out if the window. The door opened and a

group of people stepped into the room. He sharply spun

around as one members of the group asked,"Out for a

breath of air?"

"Oh?" the man said in a nervous tone. He was taken by

surprise at the group's entrance. "Oh, air. . .yea.

Air!" Then, the man laughed.

"Devon is a great actor, but maybe a little slow at

just about everything else," another person spoke.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"Lestat. I'll have to show you where you at as well?"

the first one grumbled.

A ceiling light was flipped on. The man blinked a the

light. The man was deeply surprised at the group of

people dressed up. He was realization that he must

come to a place in time in which people were still

dressing in the late seventeenth century. He stumbled

across a living theater troop or a historical

recreation. His mind buzzed with a million thought all

at once. Lestat said quietly,"Devon. I want you to

meet a couple of old friend."

Devon was now the man's name. He said as he grinned

shyly,"Hi."

After a few drinks, Devon was now relaxed. He was

introduced to the group. They were now talking about

the new place that they were going stay at in the near

future. Nat and Tracy at first didn't know that they

were drinking cow's blood.

A flash of white light appeared out of nowhere. A

noise of a slamming door filled Devon's ears. A man

with short, black hair, smoking a cigar stood behind

Devon. The man with the cigar was dressed in a blue

suit and a darker blue over coat. He saw a glimpse of

Devon's face. He said,"Great. . .at last. I found you

Sam!"

Devon and Nick were talking. "Did you hear

something?" Devon asked Nick as, he began to looking

around the room.

The man with the cigar said,"Sam! Come with me. .

.I'll fill you in!"

An memory came back to Devon. Fragments of a past

life dropped on Devon like a ton of bricks. He

realized who the man with the cigar was. "Al?" he

asked.

"Hmm?" Nick asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

Devon couldn't hold down two conversations at once.

He had to think fast. Devon didn't want Nick to think

that he was nuts if he was going to talk to both Nick

and Al at the same time.

"I'll be back!" Devon pointed to the door.

"O.K." Nick shrugged.

Devon ran to the door. He nearly collided with two

men who entering the room. They were carrying a chain.

Devon stepped aside to let the two men pass by.

Entering the room were two men dragging a chain

bearing Lacroix. At first, Devon was surprised to see

Lacroix being dragged into the room. Lacroix saw Devon

if only as a blur.

At a staircase, Devon waited for Al. He heard an

other slamming of a door once more. The man with the

cigar was now standing front of him. He spoke

softly,"Al?"

"Sam. . .where were you? I lost you in the L.A. gangs

in the year nineteen eighty‑four!"

"Sam?" Devon repeated the name. "Is my name Sam?"

"Oh, boy," Al rolled his eyes. "Of all the times that

your mind is Swiss cheese. . .this is it?"

"Mind. . .Swiss cheese?" Devon was utterly confused.

"Yea. You've got a computer that sends you through

time. You were working on the project called Quantum

Leap. Gooshie, Sam's really messed up."

A squealing noise came from a pocket of the over

coat. Al fished out what looked like a small hand held

computer game. More memories were jarring Devon's

mind. He gasped a flash of another memory. He

said,"Al. . .where am I at?"

"A small pin point of light. . .thank you God! Let me

see," Al sighed with relief. He punched a few keys of

the computer. After a few minutes latter, Al was

surprised. Sam's memory was finally coming back to him.

Sam pipped in,"So, who am I this time?"

"Hmm." Al hummed. He looked at the computer as he

puffed on the cigar. "You are Devon Brinks. Born. . ."

Sam liked the name of the body he leapt into. He had

a little bit of rouge in him. He said," Sounds rather

dashing . . .don't you think?"

"Yea, if you like the name. You were born in

eighteen‑twenty‑one!"

"What?" Sam's eyebrows shot up in alarm.

"It can't be right?" Al smacked the computer.

"Eighteen‑twenty‑one? I didn't travel all the back to

the eighteen hundreds?" Sam questioned out of an

anxious tone. "Look the period of this style custom is

all messed up."

Al faced Sam. He gazed over what Sam was wearing. He

asked,"What do you mean?"

"You see how I'm dressed. . .this frock coat with

these cuffs and tails?"

"Yea."

"What year would you say this coat was from?"

"Oh, Sam," Al winced. "Period dress is not my thing."

Al hated when Sam would bring out a small detail to

make a point from the picture. The computer squealed.

Al glanced down at it.

"What does Ziggy have to say?" Sam remembered the

computer's name.

"Ziggy say the year is nineteen‑ninety‑nine,

Halloween night. You're in Toronto. You're staying at

the estate belonging to a Mister Lestat," Al began to

tick off what the computer was telling him.

"Yea," Sam finding the information most useful.

"And you are a vampire," Al sounding very

matter‑a‑fact.

"Uh?" Sam was floored at Al's last statement.

"You are a vampire!" Al repeated.

A vague memory slapped Sam in the face. He beerily

remembered a particular hair‑raising leap. A young

woman who wasn't a vampire was nearly killed for the

thrill of the hunt of two persons who poised as

vampires. "I was once a. . .one of those. I thought,

once I leapt into a person's body. . .I couldn't take

the came form again!" Sam groped for an explanation.

"Ziggy!" Al huffed. "Says that it's possible for you

to leap into another body. . .not matter what or who

they are! That explains that age that you are!"

"Great!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"There is something else. For very leap you merger

into. . .there is a need. A need to change a life or

dozens of lives. Is that what Project Quantum Leap is

all about?" Al had changed his mood to one of a more

sober tone.

Sam remembered all the leaps that he been through.

Now did he come full circle. Not even Ziggy knew that.

Sure. . .Ziggy could come up with analyses. But, every

leap was different.

The computer squeaked again. "Ziggy. . .says that you

are an actor!" Al sighed. "Look. . .I'll have Ziggy

runs some ideas in the mainframe and find out what's

wrong."

"Devon?" a voice called out from down the hallway.

"Hmm?" Sam said. "I think. . .I'm being paged."

"Fine. I'll have to worry about the guy in the

holo‑room. He was quoting lines from Hamlet and

staring at my neck!"

"This is going to be a strange leap!"

"You're telling me!" Al sighed, as he punched the key

to open the holo‑room.

"Go, Al. . .and find out why I'm here!" Sam showing a

little annoyed.

"O.K. I'll go to find out the reason of this leap!"

"Al disappeared into a flash of white light.

Nick found Sam in the hallway. He was puzzled at

Sam's reaction. Who was Sam was talking to? There was

no in the hall. Maybe he was practicing some lines for

a play. Nick questioned,"Catching up on your lines?"

Sam jumping a little. Then, he turned to the right to

face Nick. "Oh," Sam breathed out the shock of being

surprised. "You startled .yea. I'm doing a play or

was?"

"You don't remember?" Nick shifted his head to one

side.

"Yea. . .no. . .I mean! I need a rest," Sam uttered,

he ran a hand through his hair.

"How long have been on the road?" Nick was prying

into Sam's acting career.

"Too long. I come. . .I go," Sam sighed, raising his

hands up. Then, letting them fall to his sides. "It is

hard to figure out who I am! We play game of maskquare

for the rest of out lives!"

"Vampire or actor?"

"I believe both!" Sam looked at the floor.

"I hope you figure out soon. . .Lestat wants us back.

He had something to say!" Nick gave Sam a tiny smile.

"What?" Sam was wandering who was the Lestat and

what did he want.

Sam and Nick came back to the anteroom. Lestat had a

map of Ohio displayed on a table. Tracy and Vachon

were staring out a window, holding hands. Vachon asked

Tracy,"How does it feel. . .being one of my kind?"

"Strange," Tracy sighed, longing for a better

explanation of the heady events that just took place.

"What do you mean?" he turned to her. He had a

lopsided grin on his face.

"I was dead. . .right?" her hands were pressed

against the glass.

"Hmm." he agreed

"Everything unplugged. I was waiting for someone to

take me away. . .y'know. Angels and God!" Tracy was

trying reach a better understanding for her

unexplainable second chance of life.

"And now I have internal life? Why me. . .what

gives."

"That what I asked years ago. It's the luck of the

draw," he soothed. Vachon placed his head next to the

side of the side of Tracy's head. "I couldn't live

without you!"

Tracy sighed with a slight sad tone,"You mean it?"

"Yea," Vachon kissed Tracy's cheek.

The next road sign read 100 miles to the

U.S./Canadian boarder. Nick, Nat and a grumbling

Lacroix were speeding down the highway in Nick's

Caddy. The night seemed to turned cold. The radio

played softly on an A.M. station. The Caddy seemed to

be the only car on the road. Vachon and Tracy took

separate vechicials. Vachon rode his motor bike on a

different route to the boarder.

While Tracy drove her Grand Cherokee on still another

route. She packed what little she and Vachon had taken

form her flat and his place which was an old empty

church. She took off two hours after Vachon started on

his journey.

Alex, Arika and Armand rode in a dark green

Mercedes‑Benz. They took turns on driving. Arika told

Lestat that he heard some murmurs around the dark

circles of L.A.'s underground. A couple of slayers

were looking for C.E.O. s with interests in the blood

and body trade. He had a few mere connections as a

hobby. He wanted out of the L.A. sense before he was

caught for his investments.

Sam as the actor Devon Brinks informed Lestat, he was

going to join the tiny group in a couple. weeks. He

was board and wanted a rest from the rigors of the

acting world. A small town in Ohio was rest that he

was hoping for. He had to finish out a couple of

performances before living as he would call it the

wilds of Ohio.

"Where are we going?"Lacroix asked.

"Lestat wasn't sure you were ready for the place we

going to stay," Nick sighed. The Caddy hummed along on

the road.

"Why?" Lacroix was nervous about where Nick was

taking him to.

"It is very small!"

"How small. . .we were talking about the house that

we staying or the town itself."

Nat quickly interrupting the conversation. She didn't

want have Nick and Lacroix yelling at each other. She

quietly said,"It's in Ohio."

"State side," Nick snorted. He was trying to make

small talk. He wanted to ease an tensions that Lacroix

was going to start. "Have you ever been state side,

Nat?"

"A couple of times. Mostly Chicago." Nick asked Nat

if she very traveled.

"Ohio!" Lacroix rolled his eyes. "I don't believe

it!"

"I better look for what next exit we're suppose to

take," Nat started to regard the U.S.‑Canadian map in

her hands. "I don't want to get us lost in the middle

of nowhere."

Lacroix started to brood over Lestat's ideas of

punishment. He said,"What is the name of the town!"

"It's called Salem. . .Lestat had chosen it because

the location. The smaller the town the more quiet it

is!" Nick expressed some reverse about his own

feedings for the trip.

"A small town. It sounds like the people don't like

to make waves," Lacroix snorted out of disgust. He was

now regretting the horrorible act that willed himself

to do in all the name of fatherhood. Lacroix didn't

want to go. Leaving Toronto against his own free will

was the last thing on Lacroix's mind.

"Yes. . .in a way. We find out more we get there!"

Nick stopped in front of a red light.


	3. Chapter 3

Kids in America

Part 1

by Julia MacGregor

December:

Of the cold and ice. . .lies the heat of a new day.

Christmas comes but once a year. In the Green‑Bier

house there, was no exception. In the front room of

Green‑Bier flat was done up in the traditional English

style with the hanging of the green and holly. The

Christmas tree was carefully decorated with old family

treasures. The two wall out of the four walls in the

front room were covered in painting and photos. A

bookcase was built into the third wall. Homemade

decorations were used as book ends or used to fill up

empty spaces. The fourth wall was a fire place with a

mantle. It was covered in tiny holly branches, fine

pastel clear tinsel and tiny family pictures in mini

silver frames. The furniture was old fashion in

style, two high backed chairs the 1920's and an old

plump sofa from the 1930's sat in the middle of the

room.

In a second room which served as a kitchen lay

controlled chaos. A thin, white man with shoulder

length, black hair dressed in a white shirt and brown

pants was standing near the kitchen sink. He was

letting his cup of coffee cold on the counter. His

long face was set in a worried look. His worry was if

his niece was going to make it for her bell ringing

job in town.

The snow outside clung to the kitchen windows. Across

the room stood a high chair with

a light skinned, black baby who was playing with a

spoon. She had the tip of the spoon down on the high

chair's tray. She was racing it back and forth in an

effort to make her spoon into a saw. She was playing,

acting out in her own little world.

The man heard foot steps coming towards the kitchen.

A young white girl with long, curly, chestnut hair and

hazel green came sailing into the room. She was

dressed in double layers of pants and turtle‑necks.

The girl went over to the kitchen table. Reaching for

the radio which sat in the middle of the table, the

girl turned up the volume. The baby started to squeal

the noise. Then, began to bang away with the spoon at

the tray. The man winced at the noise. He tired to

yell above the din,"RIO. . . KEEP THE SOUND AT A

REASONABLE LEVEL!"

The girl yelled back, never stopping to look at the

man,"WHA?"

"RIO!" the man shouted back the girl. The din was

hideous. He clutched his fists. He tried to remain

cool. He wanted to have at least one morning without

noise. There was no way around the hubbub of having a

teen living under the same roof with him, his wife and

baby.

The girl yelled for a second time,"I CAN'T HERE YOU,

UNCLE ZIGFIELD!"

Rio's Uncle Zigfield marched over to the table. He

hit the power button. The noise was halted. Uncle

Zigfield faced his niece named Rio. He raised a finger

at Rio's face. Uncle Zigfield said quietly with a hint

of anger,"Now look. . .I want you to be a reasonable

girl. No goofing off."

In her Uncle's mind, Rio was growing up too fast. Rio

rolled her eyes. She had heard all before. She hated

to be punished for something in her mind was really in

her mind a small detail. Rio smirked a little as she

sighed,"You're losing your cool, Uncle!"

Uncle Zigfield bit the inside of his lower lip. How

dare she use an offhand statement like that. She was

like her father, William with her sharp remarks. Rio

was pulling on his chain and he knew it. He sighed out

frustration. He finished his statement,"I know today

si the last day of bell ringing, but I don't want the

whole block to know!"

Rio felt the cold hand of reality shaking her down.

She pouted,"Oh, Uncle!"

Then, she stamped her right foot.

He rebuked with his own pout at her,"Don't act like a

child! You are nearly an adult!"

She turned away. Now Rio felt lousy. She wanted to

party until Christmas night, but she had to fellow the

rules in her Uncle's house no matter what. Uncle

Zigfield was treating Rio like an adult. He was merely

pointing out the idea of the noise level wasn't

acceptable in the real world.

Rio moved towards the frig. She was going to make him

eat his words by getting her own breakfast. "A kid. .

.eh! We see about that!" Rio's thought huffed in her

brain.

A voice came from the hallway,"You better listen to

your Uncle, child!"

The voice was mix of African and English. She knew

who it was as she mumbled,"Great!"

Uncle Zigfield turned to see his wife Olivia standing

in the hallway. She was not only Uncle Zigfield's

wife, but she was the mother his only baby girl and

Rio's Aunt. She was a model in her younger days.

Olivia had light brown skin, long cat‑like face and

light copper eyes. She was used in the very

extraordinary and unusual jobs. When the baby was

born, she turned down the modeling life to be a mother

both girls.

She looked like an other morning person with her

light blue robe and slippers. She walked into the room

with a glamours stance of a former model.

Rio reached up at the top frig form the tin that held

spear change. Uncle Zigfield watched his niece's

actions. He wanted to question her. The baby swivelled

in the high chair. She began to gurgle loudly. Aunt

Olivia walked over to the high chair. "What are you

doing?" she asked Rio.

Aunt Olivia beat Uncle Zigfield to the punch. Rio

said,"Moving Aunt Olivia."

Rio pulled the tin off the frig. She shook the tin to

see of there were any one pound coins. "I'm getting

some extra dosh for my break," Rio said as her left

hand flipped open the lid of the tin.

Aunt Olivia asked her husband,"Is that it? What a

greeting!" She gave a little chuckle. "Hi, Olivia!"

"Maybe," amused smile played on Uncle Zigfield's

lips. He was trying to soften his mood to suit his

wife's appearance.

A shaking rattle filled the kitchen. Rio was two one

pound coins. "Fab. . .a couple of bob," Rio smiled.

She reached in the tin for the cions.

Aunt Olivia asked Rio,"Morning Rio. . .did you eat?"

"Yea. In a few minutes. I am waitin' for the bus to

pick me up!" Rio pocketed the coins in her coat.

"If you did already eaten. . .then, take something a

little extra. Are you warm enough?" Aunt Olivia patted

the baby on her head. She worried about her niece's

eating habits.

"Yea. See double layers," Rio pulled out the second

turtle‑neck sleeve.

She replaced the tin to it's spot. Then, Rio opened

the frig. She was taking her Aunt's advice. Pulling

out a plate full blueberry scones and a mini bottle of

strawberry juice, Rio sighed. She couldn't wait for

the day and the partying at her Grandfather's to

begin. She moved like a well trained dancer. Avoiding

the door as she went to the table. She placed the

bottle and plate on the table. She move swiftly back

to the close the door.

She dashed back to the table. She pulled two of the

smaller scones to eat. Rio placed the scones on a

clean appear napkin which was laying on the table.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get that," Rio

said.

"No, I'll get that," Uncle Zigfield said. He walked

over to the kitchen door. The door was flung open. Two

snow covered figures stood in the doorway. Rio knew

who there were. She told them to get in before all the

heat leaves the house. Rio began to shake up the

bottle of juice.

After two minutes of foot stomping at the doormat,

the two figures ambled into the kitchen. Both figures

began to undo the heavy hoods and scarves which

protected the winter weather from them. One of the

figures was a young girl with long red hair, green

eyes and an elfin face. The other was a girl also, she

had a slightly around face, blue eyes and rope like

dread‑locks. The redhead was name Stephanie and the

blond was named was Charlotte but, went by the name of

Charlie.

Charlie smacked her lips. Then, she said,"My lips are

chapped."

"Yea, I'm just cold!" Stephanie shivered.

"Can you tell where we be stationed at this time. I

forgot," Rio said, looking at Charlie and Stephanie.

"In front of Victoria station?" Charlie asked. She

tried to remember where they were going.

"No, that was two days ago!" Stephanie shaking her

head.

"Have you eaten?" Aunt Olivia asked the two new

comers.

"If you can call two large salads and three large

teas. . .breakfast. Then, you can breeze through

without breaking down for a chocolate bar," Stephanie

snorted with a grin. Stephanie was ribbing Charlie

about her vegetarian eating habits.

"Then, what did you have?" Charlie glared at her,

wagging a finger.

Stephanie turned with a jerk and smirked,"None of

your bee's wax!"

Rio munched on the scones quickly. She didn't want to

wolf down her food as she tried to play beat the

clock. She did wake up late and had a talk with her

Uncle Zigfield. She to grab a protein bar for her

break. She had forgotten where she had put it. "I've

got to find something," Rio sighed, shaking her head.

"Hurry up! The van to pick you lot up would be gone

by the time you find it!" Uncle Zigfield sighed,

hoping to make the girls stop bickering.

Rio walked over to the frig. She opened it and peered

inside. Moving things about on the shelves, Rio became

worried. She brought a box of high energy bars last

week. It was a quick snack for her. She directed a

question in jest to the baby,"O.K. Gloria, did you eat

my last bar?"

Gloria gurgled her answer. Then, smiled.

Rio found the bar in the back of the frig, ice cold

and hard as a rock. She instantly pocketed the bar

into her coat. Uncle Zigfield thought that Rio had

flipped. He sighed,"Rio, Gloria is too young to eat

one of those bars. She beerily gums her food!"

Gloria slapped the tray with her spoon.

"I'm joking!" Rio shrugged her shoulders.

Gloria cooed.

Uncle Zigfield was going to tease his niece a little

so there wasn't any hard feelings. "I thought you ate

it!" he joked.

"No," Rio said, her forehead was now crinkled into an

odd expression of surprise.

"I also. . ." he began to say. Unfortunately he

couldn't finish his statement. Charlie and Stephanie

heard the van.

Aunt Olivia asked,"Rio, I saw you eat those scones.

Why the bar?"

"Yea, Auntie, I need that bar when I feel tired," Rio

said, closed the door.

"Don't they feed you?"

Charlie said quickly,"Yea, in a way!"

"How?" Uncle Zigfield asked, becoming concerned about

his two nieces eating habits.

"We get a food card from a local café and that's our

lunch," Stephanie said.

"But, we need some extra food. . .because we burn up

a lot of energy just by shivering to death in the

cold!" Rio added.

"Aren't you inside?" Aunt Olivia asked. She was just

as concerned for the girls as her husband was.

All three girls sighed out disgust,"No."

"Why?"

"Some places wouldn't let us in. . .they say freedom

of religious expression. That's why we are out in the

cold," Charlie snapped. She and the other two girls

hated the very idea of being out in the cold because

of the organization that they were working under

didn't get fair treatment.

The van horn beeped. Rio panicked a little. She

always waited to the last minute to get ready. "Ack!"

she gasped. "I didn't get me boots on!"

"What?" Stephanie groaned.

Both Charlie and Stephanie knew that Rio got panicky

she was hopeless. "I'll tell the driver to wait!"

Charlie said, turning her heels. She opened the door

and threw her hood over her head.

Rio ran to the doorway where her boots stood. She

jammed one foot in the right boot. Then, she jammed

her left foot in the left boot. She hobbled around

like she was a cripple for a minute. Finally she

grabbed her coat from back the chair. Stephanie huffed

in annoyance,"Yahoo!"

"Come on," Rio running out the door. Stephanie

followed her cousin.

The door was slammed shut behind the girls. Aunt

Olivia smiled,"Good luck girls!"

"Make lots of money for the army!" Uncle Zigfield

praised the girls in their efforts.

"Bye!" All three girls yelled at the door.

In an other place in the world, some time later. In a

house in Kurashiki, Japan, the Masaki house hold was

getting ready for Christmas. Tenchi Masaki was

clearing off the path leading up to the house. While

Sasami was throwing rock salt on the cleared path. The

little cabbit named Ryo‑oh‑ki was perched on top of

Sasami's head.

Mihoshi and Kiyone were trying to hang a wreath on

the front door. Mihoshi held the wreath. While Kiyone

hammered in the nail somewhere on the door.

Ayeka, Ryoko and Washu were bring out the Christmas

ornament boxes from the attic. Yoshou (Tenchi's

grandfather) and Nobuyuki (Tenchi's father) were

trying to make the Christmas tree in the middle of the

living room.

It seemed to the most quiet Christmas that Tenchi

remembered. Ayeka and Ryoko weren't fighting (not

yet). Washu put off doing her experiments for another

time. Mihoshi and Kiyone had time off for the

holidays.

Washu walked over to the table holding the box of

ornaments. There was some dust on top of the box.

Washu wiped the box clean with her sleeve. Slowly the

lid to the box was popped opened. Red, blue and green

balls gleamed. While silver star burst and gold sun

bursts shone up at her. This was another turning point

in the lives of this miss‑matched group.

Ayeka walked over to a chair which was off to a side

of the room. As she sat down, she blew off the dust

off the lid. She smiled at the little picture of

Christmas trees that her little sister, Sasami drew on

the lid. Ayeka was dazzled by the content of the box

as it was opened. Homemade miniature donkeys, sheep

and cows were nestled between hand carved Mary, Joseph

and baby Jesus. She remembered the people who lived

down in the village. They were a Christian missionary

group. They gave the miniatures to Tenchi. It seemed a

little odd at first to be giving such a wonderful gift

as this. It was the fact that Yoshou was a Shinto

follower and trained to keep order of the Masaki

shrine. The group from the Masaki household learned to

appreciate the small set as understanding fo a

person's faith.

Ryoko brushed off the dust. She quickly opened the

box. Gold garland and miniature tree lights were

staring back at her. She chuckled a little. The lights

brought back a memory for her. The lights wouldn't

work last Christmas. Washu had every light pulled out

of the set. She was checking them over with her

computer to see which one was burnt out. Washu was

sitting front of her monitor when she was visited by a

little stranger. The cute little cabbit, named

Ryo‑oh‑ki watched as Washu tried to replace the lights

after their were tested. Ryo‑oh‑ki thought that the

lights were tiny carrots. With a stealth paw, the

cabbit swiped a couple of lights at a time. At first,

Ryo‑oh‑ki tried to eat one and found it not to her

liking.

After biting down on one, Ryo‑oh‑ki felt the shards

of glass cutting her mouth. She cried,"YOWL!"

"Hmm?" Washu raised an eyebrow.

"Yowl!" Ryo‑oh‑ki cried again, this time a little

softer.

Washu shifted herself in her chair. She rolled back

the chair. As she bent down to get a better look at

the noise maker, a paw shot up form underneath the

desk. She was surprised to see Ryo‑oh‑ki pawing at her

mouth. A glint of broken glass on the floor caught

Washu's eye as well. The broken glass was from a

Christmas light. She saw Ryo‑oh‑ki mouth bleeding a

little. "Ryo‑oh‑ki, was that you?" she asked.

"Mew!" Ryo‑oh‑ki groaned a little. The little cabbit

slowly padded over to Washu.

"Have you been eating the light?"

Ryo‑oh‑ki nodded her head. Washu picked up the

cabbit. She patted Ryo‑oh‑ki on the head,"Now, let's

see about that mouth of yours!"

Ryo‑oh‑ki mewed gently.

Ryoko smiled as Washu and Ayeka were taking out the

contents of their boxes. Ayeka was unwrapped the

tissue paper from the figures. Washu started to pull

out the decorations from the box. She checked for

hooks. If there weren't any hooks, Washu had a packet

of them in her vest pocket. Yoshou and Nobuyuki

finally had the tree up, ready to decorate.

Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki came in

from the cold. The snow was brushed off if their

jackets, stomped off their boots and patted off of the

gloves.

Yoshou went to the kitchen to make some tea. While

Nobuyuki went up to the attic to find the star to

place on top of the tree.

Ayeka glanced over to see Tenchi hanging up his coat

rack. Sasami quickly hung up her coat. Ryo‑oh‑ki

hopped off of Sasami's head. Kiyone and Mihoshi were

talking about the snow. Mihoshi remarked with a

smile,"It really pretty outside!"

"Yea. It's looks like someone painted the snow!"

Kiyone said with a tiny bit of a starry eyed look on

her face.

Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki walked over to the tree. They

viewed the tree with an eye of a child. Sasami was

very excited about Christmas. She hoped for set of a

pocket mangas called Solider Girl. She sighed.

"Ryo‑oh‑ki. . .I hope to get that set I saw in the

book store the other day. I love Soldier Girl!"

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki said. The little cabbit understood

what Sasami was talking about.

"Yea, Kimmy Kikuko is of my favorites," she turned to

face to smile at Ryo‑oh‑ki. "I know what you want!"

"Meow!"

The two of them knew what pleased the little cabbit

more than anything in the world. "A big bag of

carrots!" Sasami raised a finger to tap Ryo‑oh‑ki on

the nose gently.

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki squeaked, she began to hop around

Sasami. Sasami giggled at the little cabbit's

movements.

In a small tea shop in Tokyo, a young woman was

closing an outside door. Her long brown hair played in

the cold breeze as it slipped out from the crack for a

couple of minutes. A young girl with long, black hair

stuck head out of her bedroom. She was hoping that the

young woman with the brown hair didn't see what she

was doing. The young girl with the black hair quietly

slid the door shut. The girl through,"Now at last, I

can wrap these gifts without anyone nosing in!"

A male voice called out from the hallway,"Hey Bell,

did you see the scotch tape?"

Another voice remarked,"No. The last time I saw it. .

.was in two days ago in Urd's lab!"

"Great! I've got this poster to make and there is no

tape!"

"Don't worry. It will pop up somewhere!"

The girl with the long, black hair was cutting a

sheet of gift‑wrap on the floor. She had a box of

gloves sitting on the floor right next to her. She was

going to a friend. Sitting on top of worktable was a

bottle of daisy perfume. She was going to give that to

her big sister, Belldandy.

A set of glass beakers for her other sister, Urd sat

near the perfume. A set of four thick notebooks were

for Keiichi. He was still in college and it looked

like he would be need some extra paper for his

studies.

Taking her time with each gift, the girl remembered

something special about the person who was going to

get the gift. Belldandy was the girl's middle sister.

She was very kind and gentle. That was her nature. She

was the peacemaker of the Goddesses. She was a Goddess

First Class. Next was Urd. She was a testy and quite

annoying. She was the mix of the family of the Goddess

family tree. (Her father being a demon and her mother

a goddess) She was a Goddess Second class. She was

trying to interfere with people's love lives. Then,

the making of medicines in her room was the cause of

hours of talk between the other three. Keiichi was a

human who was trying to get hold a of local restaurant

to send him some noodles and dumplings. He mistakenly

dialed the wrong number, which in turned got the

Goddess Help‑line. He got Belldandy who could grant

him anything that he so desire. He joked that he would

like to have someone like Bell to be his friend. His

fate was sealed when Belldandy filled his request of a

girlfriend. Skuld liked Keiichi at times. Others, she

was under the impression that Keiichi was going to run

off and marry Belldandy.

The girl was done with all of her gift wrapping.

Footsteps went past her room. She quickly took the

gift and placed them into a box that she had under her

bed. She heard someone call out her name,"Skuld. . .

supper!"

The girl was the Goddess, Second class, Skuld. She

was the master of the robot and the lover of ice

cream. Urd thought that Skuld was a brat. Belldandy

loved her little sister for whatever she did. Keiichi

believed Skuld was a pest.

Skuld gently kicked the box underneath her bed. She

was ready for Christmas.

Serena and Reenie walked home in the snow covered

streets of Tokyo. They took their time. Reenie had

bought a very special lamp Hotura. While Serena got

Darien a set of water colour paintings. Then, she got

Seiya a book on American Football.

The two girls came to the house, quietly. They didn't

want get caught by their moon kitties, Luna and Diana.

They were about to climb up the stairs when they head

a voice coming from the foot of the stairs. "And just

where do you think you are going?"

Both girls cringed at the voices. Serena

winced,"Busted!"

Reenie agreed."Hmm!"

They knew who that voice belonged to. Serena glanced

over her shoulder. The two cats, one a black cat and

other a grey kitten with crescent moon spots on their

foreheads stood at the foot of the stairs. "Oh, hi. .

.Luna. . .Diana. How's tricks?" Serena tried to bluff

her way past Luna's had edged stare.

Diana and Luna looked at each other. Luna noticed the

shopping bags in the two girls' hands. She asked,"Were

you Christmas shopping?"

Trying to hide the fact that Serena and Reenie were

shopping, the girl moved their bags behind their

backs. Then, Serena blushed,"What's it to you?"

Reenie came to the defense of Serena's spending

habits,"Yea, these gifts are not for you!"

"I didn't mean that. I just hope you two didn't spend

your money foolishly," Luna's eyes were now closed.

She didn't want to show the upset state which Serena

and Reenie were dragging Luna around in.

"For your information, I didn't buy this stuff on a

foolish whim!" Serena snapped, before marching up the

stairs.

"Mhh!" Reenie agreed before following Serena up the

stairs.

Without saying another word, Luna and Diana were now

shaking their heads.

Serena dove into her bedroom. She locked the door

after she heard Reenie going up to her bedroom. She

went to her bed to place the bags on her head. Then,

she took off her coat. She laid it on the foot of the

bed. She bent down to pull out a box which was full of

Christmas gifts. She was finally done with her

shopping. All was to be done was the gift wrapping and

Serena was finished for another year.

Reenie went to her room. She kicked the shut. The

lamp that she had bought was too heavy to be carried

by one hand. Reenie took her time with each step as

she walked up the stairs.

She make up the stairs. Reenie walked over to her work

table. Gently placing the lamp in the middle of the

desk. Reenie smiled,"Hotura will love this lamp!"

Giggling softly, Reenie back away from her table. She

studied the lamp for a minute. It was a smoky purple

colour, circle with a silver base and neck. Now she

was thinking of the right gift wrap. She took off her

coat and padded over her clothes closet. After she

fished out a hanger for her coat, she hang up it with.

Silver paper would be nice to wrap up Hotura's

gift,"she thought as Reenie placed the hanger back on

the clothes rack with coat.

She came back to her desk. This was going to be her

first Christmas with Hotura and Diana together. Reenie

was very happy.

She glanced at her bookshelf at the head of her bed.

She felt a pang of sadness. Her thoughts turned to

someone very special. From time to time Reenie had the

same thought which ran in memory. She wasn't going to

spend Christmas with that someone special. She sighed

glumly,"Helios!"

A tiny kitten voice mewed,"Small Lady!"

"What?" Reenie sniffed. She turned around to see

Diana standing at the top of the stairs.

Diana cocked her head to one side. She saw Reenie sad

many times. This was a different kind of sadness.

Diana said trying to sound cheerful,"I saw the door

your room was opened and I came in. Mama doesn't know

I'm here. What's wrong, Small Lady?"

Rubbing her eyes, Reenie sighed,"It's you, Diana!"

"Yea! Why are you crying?"

All three Moon Kitties had human feedings. Luna,

Artemis and Diana could express sadness, joy and anger

unlike their earth‑bound cousins. They acted human

like in their roles as guardians to the Sailor Senshi.

Diana didn't like it when Reenie was sad. Her whiskers

were drooping a little as she asked,"Who?"

"Helios!" Reenie sniffed again.

"You really miss him?" the little grey kitten asked.

"Yea! This is going to be a very special day and

tomorrow is going to be an extra special day!"

"Is tomorrow Christmas?"

Reenie nodded her head. Then, she said with a sad

smile,"I just wish that Helios was here to help me

celebrate!"

The tiny grey kitten trotted over to Reenie. Reenie

held out her arms. The little kitten leapt into

Reenie's arms. It was a sign that Reenie was till

loved by everyone. She got caught up in her memories

of Helios. How noble and princely he really was to the

Sailor Senshi when the Dead Moon Circus was trying to

take over the planet.

Late Christmas eve in Salem Ohio, Vachon and Nick

were getting off of a case. Salem was an agreeable

little town. No one asked who they were, when they

came here or the fact that they were really vampires.

Christmas was a strange time for them. As room mates,

Nat and Nick didn't want to share the house with

Lacroix, Vachon and Tracy, at first. They were hoping

for something small and quiet. While Vachon and Tracy

wanted a place to hang their hats for a minute before

leaving for another place. Lacroix wanted nothing more

than his old place back in Toronto. Unfortunately,

Lestat was firm as he wanted the sins of a misguided

father to be cleansed. Nat, Nick Tracy and Vachon were

now sharing a place with Lacroix. What really

irritated Lacroix was that their next door neighbors

were Alex, Armand and Arika. Sam as Devon lived about

four houses down from everyone else.

The idea of Alex, Armand and Arika living next door

didn't faze the other four of a minute. It seemed like

this miss‑matched community of the un‑dead were

getting along quietly, after the chaos of Toronto.

The snow was coming down slowly. The flakes swirled

heavily as the wind drifted around the city streets.

Nick was driving his Caddy while Vachon rode shotgun.

They were coming back from a call in the west side of

town. Vachon watched as the busy Christmas shoppers

were carrying their last minute buys.

Tracy was at the house, doing paper work. She,

Vachon, Nick, Alex and Armand had opened a detective

agency until their houses were settled. Sam worked the

dinner‑theater route. Nat got a job with a local

hospital in the pathology‑coroner's department.

Lacroix looked around for an idea for a job. He found

that his last two jobs as a bar owner and night time

talk show host were his only choices. His chances on

the job market were slim.

After a month of looking for a job, Lacroix decided

to open a night club in the neighboring community of

Youngstown. In the warehouse area of former steel

town, Lacroix had bought a building in very good

condition for a song. He had some money saved up.

Then, he asked Lestat to back up in his request. He

told the father that needed the money for a least a

year. He hired local contractors to fix up the place.

He was going to have his own place. For years he

wanted something that he could call his own. Now

Lacroix's wildest dream was coming true.

When the night came for the opening of Lacroix's

night club, the others were surprised to see the name

of the club. Nick turned to smirk at Lacroix before

stepping in,"The Raven!"

Lacroix let the personal jab from Nick pass. He still

missed his old haunt. He purred softly,"Yes, I miss

the old club and the people!"

Tracy asked with a raised eyebrow,"Why?"

He smiled wistfully,"The name grew on me!" He still

remembered Janette. The lost of his only daughter fell

heavily on his heart.

Vachon nearly forgot Tracy's Christmas present. He

stroked his chin with a finger. He groaned,"Oh, man!"

Nick glanced over at Vachon for a minute. He

asked,"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to buy something for Trace!" he moved the

hand that he was stroking his chin with out towards

the dashboard.

You forgot to buy what for Tracy?" Nick asked with a

knowing smile and a raised eyebrow.

"A Christmas gift. It totally slipped my mind,"

Vachon sighed. His right hand began to tap

out a rhythm on the car door window.

Nick knew how much Tracy meant to Vachon.

He said,"We are near a jewelry store! I'll just pull

up to the curb. You can hop and get something!"

"Are you sure? It looks like it's closed

up," Vachon was unsure of the idea.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. Then, he

said,"I just know she would be happy to see you and

whatever you get her!"

"Are you sure!" Vachon repeated his

statement.

"Yea," Nick breathed a little, trying

to reassure Vachon. The Caddy pulled up in front of a

local jewelry store named Crolls. As Vachon opened the

car door, he took in a lung full of are and hope! He

swung his legs out the opened car.

The window of the store was brightly

decorated with red and silver ribbons, jewelry

displays and decorations. He walked over to the store

avoiding the snow drifts were piled up from the day's

snow fall. Vachon looked at the displays in the right

window. They were the typical Christmas trapping. They

were a bit too much glitz for Tracy's taste. After

living with her, Vachon found out what she liked. He

walked to the door. Then, something caught his eye. He

opened the door to step in.

The consistent scent of pine and holly berry hit

Vachon's nose. The greenery which hung from the

display tables hung from the lamps and counters. The

store made Vachon think of Christmases past. He moved

past two students were looking at a tray of lower

priced earrings. An older sales woman watched as

Vachon looked at the display cases. He scanned the

dozens of rings, earrings and bracelets. He took off

his gloves, he hoped for a question.

"May I help you?" the sales woman asked. She walked

up to Vachon.

"Hmm?" Vachon half asked. He was in a daze. He was

blinded by the gold and silver. He tried to remember a

ring that stood out in the display window outside. It

was a simple ring with two clear diamonds with little

diamond chips. He knew it was something that Tracy

would wear. It wasn't flashy. Tracy was a simple girl

who didn't make a big fuss. He gulped as he said,"I

would like to see the ring in the display window!"

"Which one?" she asked.

"The one in the middle of the whole display case,"

Vachon, all people was turning shy. He was a vampire.

A creature who was feared by people. He stuck dark

cords in to the very fabric of people's souls. Now

Vachon was changing into a light headed, blushing

teen. Nervously, he balled up his gloves in his sweaty

hands.

The sales woman's grey eyes stared through a pair of

thick glasses. Smiling, she said,"The

one in middle is from out latest line for the new

millennium collection!"

"Uh! Yea. . ." his voice trailed off.

The sales woman was an expert at the awkward

monuments of the very expensive purchases. She turned

to walk down the Ilse way behind the counter. She took

out a row of keys from her jacket pocket. She undid

the lock to the display window. She fished out the

velvet pad that the ring sat on. She came back with

the ring. It sparkled as she held it out between two

fingers. Vachon goggled at the ring. He dropped his

gloves onto the counter. His mouth began to get dry.

He managed to squeak out the words,"How much?"

She nodded with an accuracy of a well‑trained

business woman,"About four hundred and forty five

dollars!"

Vachon had to get something for Tracy. She never got

a proper wedding ring. This would be a nice way of

making up for the loss. He gapped,"I'll take it!"

"Good. Would that be cash or credit?"

He was brought back to earth the saleswomen's

statement. Vachon blinked for a minute. His mouth was

a tad dry. "I'll pay in cash!" he uttered.

Nick had the radio turned on the Night Crawler. The

show was another part of Lacroix's personalty. The

deep liquid voice filled Nick's Caddy. "To my Children

who are listening this night. . .Christmas is a time

of good cheer. It is a time of reflection. . .of lost

dreams. . .of missing loved ones!"

Vachon opened the car door. He stepped in. Closing

the door, Vachon brushed off the snow from his bangs.

He caught some of what Lacroix was conveying. Not sure

of what to make of Lacroix's speech, Vachon smirked

in a puzzled look,"He's gotten sad lately!"

"He misses someone! The time of the year is always

the hardest for him," Nick sighed out of sympathy for

Lacroix's loss of Janette.

"Let's talk about it later!" Nick started up the

Caddy.

Tracy with help from Alex, Sam and Arika had the

Christmas tree up. The lights white glowed, the silver

tinsel shimmered and the red balls were hung neatly in

rows. Now Tracy sat alone in the library, waiting for

Vachon. She watched the fire in the fireplace. The

warm scent of pine filled the room. Tracy was curled

up on the sofa. A glass of cow's blood was in her

hands. She had with Nat and Sam nearly threw up at the

first taste of it.

Tracy took a small sip. She heard the back door slam.

She also had to get use her extra sharpened senses.

Nick's voice coming from the back. "Look, I'll do the

paperwork and you take care your special task at

hand," he said, understanding what Vachon was facing.

Vachon remarked rather nervously,"I hope she likes

it!"

Tracy stared at her glass for a minute. She thought

to herself,"Likes what. . .who's she?"

Vachon called out from the back,"Tracy, are you

home?"

Tracy got up from the sofa. She was curious about

Vachon's actions. What was he up to?

She placed her glass down on the coffee table which

stood in front of the sofa. She walked to the doorway.

She said, loudly,"I'm here. . .in the library!"

"Oh, O.K.!" Vachon replied.

"Don't worry!" Nick reassured Vachon.

Within minutes, Vachon appeared in the hallway. He

held a small brown paper bag. Tracy's curiosity was

peeked a few notches. Vachon was trying to keep the

large butterflies in his stomach from leaping into his

throat. He started to say,"I have. . ."

Then, his tongue got tied up.

Tracy's left eyebrow shot up. She thought,"What do

you have?"

The bag was shaken very clumsily. Vachon slowly

breathed,"It's in here!"

"What?" Tracy asked. She was getting tired of playing

around.

"Please," Vachon thought. "Don't go down that road,

stupid. I want to give you this present, Tracy!"

Then, Tracy noticed a red rose in Vachon's other

hand. Tracy switched moods to one of complete

surprise,"Is that a rose for me?"

"Yea!" Vachon gulped. "You want to got the library.

Tracy shyly nodded her head. This was the first time

that anyone had given Tracy, a red rose as a present.

She was very excited. Vachon was trying to cover all

the bases with his Christmas gift to her.

Vachon and Tracy sat on the sofa in the library.

Vachon held the bag on his hands. He was trying to

choose the right words to say. He didn't want to mess

up. Tracy looked at Vachon. He uttered softly,"Tracy?"

She replied with a smile,"Yea."

Her smile was innocent and sweet. She knew how to

ease Vachon's fears. He wanted to

make it as to romantic evening as he could. He shifted

himself onto the floor,"I. . .let me get down on the

floor. Here, I'll kneel on the floor."

"Why?" Tracy giggled a little. She didn't know what

to expect form him now. "You were fine as you where!"

"No, it doesn't seem right if I don't do it on bended

knee!" he was started to get more nervous.

"What?" Tracy rolled her eyes. She grew tired of his

playing around.

"I. . ." Vachon began to say. Then, he took the bag

in his hands and ripped it opened. He fished out the

box from the ripped bag. It fumbled to the floor.

Tracy watched as Vachon groped around for the box.

Then, he groped underneath the sofa. Tracy without

speaking moved her up into a cross‑legged pose. He

banged his head against the edge of the sofa. He

grunted an 'ow' sound as he clutched at his head.

Tracy's reactions were mixed. She felt sorry for him.

He went out his way to buy her a special gift. Then,

she wanted to laugh at his antics. He dropped the ring

box and banged his head against the sofa. "Stop before

you really hurt yourself!" Tracy laughed a little with

a touch of concern in her voice.

"O.K." Vachon glanced up at Tracy. "I got you a

Christmas gift!"

"What?" Tracy softly. "You. . ." There was that smile

again. She liked Vachon when she was a human. She had

a twist as a vampire. Her love for him grew.

Unfortunately, she proved to be a really handful for

him. Tracy was the one now sneaking up on Vachon. She

was the one who tried to hypnotize some innocent

person. He tried to teach her things that he picked up

along the way. She needed to keep away from sun‑light

and garlic. To avoid crosses and holy items. The

importance of being alone in the world. . .which meant

to leave everything that a person knew from the human

life and never look back.

They were trying to make a new start. Both of them

were never being married, until now.

"Ah," Vachon said. "I found it!" His right hand was

now under the sofa. He reached the box with his finger

tips. He stretched and stained as the ring box

scrambled into his hand.

"What?" Tracy's eyes were sparkling.

"This!" The ring box was pulled out.

Tracy was now surprised. She gasped,"Vachon!"

"Close your eyes!" Vachon uttered shyly.

"Why?" Tracy looked concerned.

"Just do it!" he winced. He breathed quietly, trying

to gather up all his courage. He turned the ring box

in one hand. Tracy closed her eyes. She was told to

hold out her hands. She giggled a little. She brought

out her hands. He placed the box in her hands with one

hand. While with the other, pulled back the lid of the

box to reveal the ring. Tracy felt something small

resting in her hands.

Vachon said,"You can open them now!"

Tracy opened her eyes to the ring. At first, Tracy

was surprised. It threw her off guard to see the ring.

She moved the box slightly. The lights from the tree

glinted in the cuts. Her smile grew even deeper.

Vachon bit his lower lip a little. He hoped that the

ring was going to make up for not having a proper

wedding ring for Tracy. They acted like a married

couple. They had their ups and downs like most married

couples do. Nick and Nat were in they same boat, but

they knew each other a little longer. It didn't take a

long time to make up when they got into quarrels.

Lacroix was happy with the club and the local spot on

the radio. He observed people's affairs from a safe

distance. It was almost the same set up like Toronto.

He didn't have to worry about Nick for now. The

responsibility of a son was taken away from him the

night he tried to kill off his only son. Armand saved

Nick, making his second son. Lacroix was given a new

life.

Now Tracy was looking at the ring. She asked

sweetly,"Is this my?"

"Yep! I want you to have this as a symbol of my love

to you, Trace!" Vachon blushed shyly. Then, he thought

to himself,"How corny can I be!"

"I'm your wife?" her eyes were amused.

"Yea! More or less. I hope it's more!" he smiled.

"Oh, thanks. . .I don't know what to say," Tracy

placed a hand up to her mouth.

"Say you'll be my?" he implored.

"Yea. What wait. . .I don't have anything for you!"

Tracy was busy with her own case. It slipped her mind.

She wanted to get something very special for Vachon.

"Here. . ." Vachon pulled out a black cord from his

neck. On the end of it was a ring. The ring appeared

to be just old as Vachon himself.

"Where did you get this?" Tracy asked him.

"From my many trips."

"It's beautiful." Tracy placed the ring box on the

sofa. Then, she reached out to touch the ancient band

of gold.

"This can be your wedding ring to me. . .I never wore

it," Vachon said, a little sadly. "I never got a

chance to."

Tracy snorted with a grin,"You do now!"

Vachon took the cord between his teeth and bit down

on it. He worked on the cord until it snapped in two.

The ring thudded to the floor. Tracy and Vachon both

dove for the ring. As the two scrambled for the ring,

they banged heads together. They both groaned an 'OW'

together.

Then, Vachon found the ring next to Tracy's shoes. He

grabbed for the ring and got Tracy's foot along with

the ring.

"That's my foot!" Tracy snickered.

"Oh, O.K." Vachon removed his hand from Tracy's foot.

He was teasing her. "Here!"

The ring was placed into Tracy's hands. She held it,

making sure that she wouldn't loose it. Then, Vachon

said,"Here is a rose. . .for my wife."

He handed her the rose.

Tracy asked in a curious tone,"What about the rings?"

"We can do that later. . .after the room stops

spinning," Vachon said, he reach up to touch his

forehead. He was a little light headed. It was caused

from his heart racing with mixed emotions for Tracy.

Tracy giggled a little as she placed her hands on

Vachon's cheeks. "Fine," she smiled.

"Nice touch!" thought another voice. A person stood

near the library. It was Nick doing a little

eavesdropping. Vachon had his Christmas wish granted.

Sam was talking to Al in Sam's dressing room. The

room was a plain white room with a large mirror and a

row of flood lights. Al was dressed in a tan suit. Sam

was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of dark blue

pants. He was playing one of the leading roles of a

revival of Life with Father. "Why I haven't leapt

yet?" Sam questioned Al, as he put on a blue vest.

"After Halloween, Ziggy can not give any reason. Is

like you are stuck in some sort of limbo. There is

nothing outside of the possibilities of the normal

events that might caused you to leap. Ziggy has tried

to break into the limbo. . .but, there is no way out!"

Al said, looking at his computer.

"You are saying that this is a bubble in time and I'm

caught in it?" Sam was shocked. This idea of a bubble

in time was always a theory in quantum science. Sam

had figured it to be true. To actually be in one was

another situation altogether. Ziggy and Sam had to

come up with something.

Al nodded his head.

"Have you tried any of the synopsis that I gave you?"

Sam asked.

"Yea, every time we do. . .Ziggy has come up short

with solutions."

A voice called from the hallway,"Five minutes to

curtain!"

"That's my cue!" Sam said, straightening out the

cuffs of his shirt. "Just keep on working!"

"Nope!" Al grinned. Al knew what the next day was.

"What to do you, nope?" Sam was a little bit puzzled.

"Tomorrow is Christmas and we have the day off. I'm

taking Tina over to her mom's for dinner."

"You are kidding?"

"Nay. . .check the date on the newspaper and see," Al

began to egg Sam on. Sam's mind was having a time

laps.

Sam walked over to the dressing table. He had bought

a copy of the Salem News. He picked it up. He unfolded

it to glance up at the top of the front page. The date

was December twenty‑fourth. Al was right. It was

Christmas. Actually Christmas eve. Sam uttered in

shock,"It is Christmas after all."

"Yea, Sam," Al looked down for a minute.

"Three minutes!" called out another voice.

Sam tried to call out," I'll be there." The words

seemed to stick in his throat.

"Merry Christmas. . .Sam," Al said with a touch of

remorse. He knew Sam wasn't going to be there for his

family on his special day.

"Same to you," Sam was equally remorsefully. Sam's

heart grew heavy as a tiny memory of Christmas at the

farm he grew up on flashed in his mind.

In Tokyo, the snow fell heavy. A hand was scooping

up a pile of the fluffy white stuff. It was formed

into a snow ball. It was prefect. A dark haired young

man was scanning for a target. His jacket was stained

with the remains of a couple of smaller snow balls. He

sucked in a lung full of air. There was a shadow with

a glimmer of white hair that peeked from behind a

wall. The dark haired man shouted at the figure,"Hey,

Little bro!"

The silver haired figure was instantly smacked in

the face with the snow ball. He began to clean off

his face. His hissed acidly,"Baka‑san!"

A taller figure with brown hair, wearing an old army

jacket asked,"Yaten‑san, do you need another one?"

"Yea. Toss me one!" Yaten spluttered, finally wiping

the snow from his mouth.

"Here," snorted the figure in the army jacket. Yaten

was hit with another snow ball in the chest this time.

Yaten quickly brushed the snow from his chest. He

uttered in an angered tone,"You're just as bad as

Seiya. . .Taiki, are you out to get me too?"

"No, I just want to see your face!" Taiki said with a

big grin on his face.

"I'm going in and locking the door. So, two you guys

can't pelt me with snow ball," Yaten growled as he

jabbed a finger at this middle brother's chest.

The dark‑haired figure head his name mentioned as his

brothers were talking. Then, he heard his cel‑phone

ring. He pulled it out from his jacket pocket. He

glanced at Yaten and Taiki. Without a word, Seiya

raised a hand to silence the two. He

said,"Moshi‑moshi!"

Yaten and Taiki saw their older brother talking on

the phone. They stopped yelling at each other. After a

few minutes of talking, Seiya said,"Hey. . .you two.

We nearly forgot the Christmas party at Lita's."

Yaten and Taiki were suspecting that Seiya was

pulling a fast one. They wanted to head for the door

to the complex before they got it from Seiya. Seiya

went back to his conservation. Seiya said,"Yea, we're

outside. . .throwing snow balls in the parking lot.

Yaten got it twice. Ooh, those two. . .they are behind

a wall near the outside door."

Yaten started to back away from the wall. He grumbled

under his breath,"Let's go before we get it!"

"Eh, give him a couple of minutes. Then, we attack!"

Taiki gave Yaten an evil smile.

"Oh, is that your thinking," Yaten said, coyly. A

little bit of revenge flashed in Yaten's green eyes.

"Yep!"

"I like your thinking!"

"Hey, two you," Seiya said, replacing his cel‑phone

back in his jacket. "We better get ready to go.

Serena, Reenie and Chibi‑chibi were on the phone and

they are going to the party in an hour."

"Are you sure?" Yaten asked.

"Remember those hand made invitations that Reenie and

Hotura did. . .we got in the mail three weeks ago."

"Yea. . ." Yaten glanced at Taiki.

"I started to believe his not lying. I remember that

invitation of the snow man. . .it looked like Reenie

is advancing in her art classes," Taiki said.

Seiya started to walk towards the outside doors. He

had to get those two into the flat for the party.

Yaten watched Seiya as a grin spread across his

face,"What's this party about?"

"Baka. . .you know. It's like all of the other

parties we've been to," Seiya sighed, rolling his

eyes.

A catty expression was now on Yaten's face. He bent

down to scoop up a mound of snow. After he stood up,

Yaten handed it to Taiki. Then, he bent down for

another mound of snow. He chuckled,"Just checking."

"Let's go. I want to check before going," Taiki said.

"Which kind?" Seiya asked.

Yaten stood up slowly. He watched his older brother's

reaction as he and Taiki started to shape the snow in

to spheres. Seiya thought that Yaten and Taiki were

going to throw the balls at him. He quickly reclined

as Seiya watched as Yaten's eyes darted towards the

wall. Taiki turned on his heels as he spoke,"Snail. .

.I've got a letter from the states."

Yaten nearly dropped his snow ball. Seiya eyed his

younger brother with a shocked glance. Yaten quizzed

Taiki,"You too? Seiya, did you get a letter in the

mail?"

"Yea, from some American youth group," Taiki was

headed for the door. He was quietly shaping the snow

into a prefect ball.

Seiya sighed, glancing down at the snow covered

parking lot,"I got the same if it's the same thing

that Taiki had received."

"I wonder what is going on?" Yaten's voice sounded

edgy as he questioned the idea of a group from the

states sending them letters.

"We find out soon. I want get in before I freeze!"

Taiki quipped as the cold began to nip away at Taiki's

demeanor.

"O.K." Yaten said, as his feet scrapped along the

frozen sidewalk. Then, he asked Seiya,"Seiya. . .are

you completely unarmed?"

Seiya's face narrowed into a suspicion stare. He

asked sharply,"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, nothing. . .nothing like this," Yaten threw the

snow ball at Seiya. Taiki watched as Seiya started to

chase Yaten around the parking lot. Seiya was

screaming at Yaten to stand still for a minute. Yaten

ducked behind a car as he refused to give in. Taiki

propelled his snow ball at Seiya's back.

In the Three Lights' flat, Seiya sat on the sofa in

the living room. He was bent forward with his two

first fingers resting on his lips, deep in thought. He

was dressed in a red sweater and black pants. The

letters that each of the Three Lights had received in

the mail, what were those letters about? Taiki was

dressed in a blue sweater and grey pants. A towel hung

loose around his neck. He said,"The shower is free."

Seiya's concentration was broken by Taiki's

statement. He looked up at Taiki as he was drying his

hair with the towel. "Hmm?" Seiya sighed.

"Hello, is there anyone in there?" Taiki asked.

Seiya's voice sounded half there as he spoke,"I

wouldn't know until open this letter."

Then, he shrugged his shoulder.

Yaten came out of his bedroom. He quickly changed

into black pants and a white sweater. He was combing

out his hair with his left hand. He hoped that Mina

was going to be happy with her Christmas gift. He saw

a crystal rose pin in an antique shop. The way it

sparkled in the light reminded of Mina's smile. It was

very old. He brought it without even thinking. He

carefully wrapped it and put it away from his two

older brothers. He carried the gift in his right hand.

Taiki laid the towel across his again. He saw his

little brother and the gift to the special girl in

Yaten's life. He asked with a quizzically

smile,"That's for Mina?"

"Yea, I hope she likes it!" Yaten said shyly. Then,

he glanced over to Seiya staring at the letters on the

coffee table. "What's up with him?"

"Those letters," Taiki said as a concerned look

crossed his face. "Look, we've got all day tomorrow

to worry about those letters. . .Tonight let have some

fun."

"O.K." Seiya uttered as his mood changed to a one of

happiness.

Yaten was a little curious. What did his two brothers

brought their girlfriends. He asked Taiki,"What did

you get Ami?"

"A book on eighteenth century poets," Taiki

brightened up.

Yaten and Seiya exchanged a confused glance at each

other. Then, at Taiki. they both groaned,"Great!"

"It thought it was a wonderful gift for such a girl

who's not your normal giggling ogler," Taiki sighed.

He had a slight crush on Ami. He never showed it. He

was thinking of her when he bought the book. He hd it

gift wrapped at the store in light blue paper, Ami's

favorite colour.

"What did you get Serena or shall I say Odango,"

Yaten asked, trying himself towards his big brother.

He teased his brother a little bit.

"Nosy aren't we. . .I got her a necklace with a blue

topaz charm. It is in a heart shape," Seiya appeared

wishful. He bought the necklace at a small store near

where Serena lived, it reminded him of her blue eyes.

The phone rang. Seiya got up to answer it. Taiki said

softly to Yaten,"I want to open my letter after the

party."

"I want to open it now!" Yaten said with a regarded

look on his face.

Rio dashed into the warm living room. She threw her

coat on the coat rack. She could smell dinner coming

from the kitchen. She checked the clock on the VCR.

She had only an hour and a half to eat and change for

church. She was going to at least three different

churches before going her church for a candle light

mass.

The radio played Christmas music. Rio's Uncle

Zigfield came walking into the room. He was reading a

newspaper. Rio declared as her mouth chattered,"Hi,

Uncle."

"Hi, love! Your supper and a cup of warm tea are

waiting in the kitchen," he nodded as he folded the

paper.

"Great! What is it?"

"Beef hot pie!"

"Not again!" Rio groaned. She had the same thing for

the last three days. "It's Christmas eve! I can have

something different?"

"Nope! Now eat. You are going with Stephanie to your

Uncle Anthony's farm for Christmas day. Christmas

night you are spending something with you Grandfather

Wills."

"O.K." she smiled. Then, she sighed, hoping for a

special meal. . .a special gathering of family. She

asked to see if there was any mail for her. There was

a letter for her waiting in the front room. She had to

wait after the Christmas services were over.

Rio rushed into the kitchen. Uncle Zigfield needed to

keep on his schedule. He was a father of a baby who

had her own ideas of time.

She sat down at the kitchen table. Her plate was

still warm. She flipped around on the radio dial.

Instead of music it was turned to a station which was

playing an old radio show. George Burns and Gracie

Allen were talking about their Christmas tree.

Before she dove the knife into the pie to cut cooling

slits, Rio thought to herself,"Funny George was Jewish

and Gracie was Catholic. Wouldn't they be talking

about Chanukah. Suppose they wouldn't have thought

about it. Were a lot of Jews out there in the

nineteen‑forties."

"Hurry up, Rio," Stephanie shouted.

Stephanie and Charlie were waiting in the living

room. They were ready for Christmas. Rio dashed in the

room with her curly hair not combed out. Rio grabbed

her coat from the coat rack. She started to rummage

through her coat pockets. She found a hair pick. She

quickly combed out her hair. Besides her hair, Rio

looked pretty. Her dark green pant suit was rather

striking. Rio said with a grin,"I hope Dusty is

there!"

I want Steve or Terri for my Christmas present!"

Stephanie sighed with stars in her eyes.

"You can't make up your mind!" Charlie said her eyes.

"i just want to see Jamie!"

"So, what did you get Dusty?" Stephanie asked Rio.

"A tape of the rock opera Tommy by the Who!"

"The Who?" Stephanie started to rib Rio.

"Who?" Charlie added.

Rio knew right away that she was being teased. She

gripped,"Will you guys stop!"

The Masaki house was quiet. The Christmas gifts were

mostly opened. Tenchi and Yoshou had given a special

offering at the shrine. It was a pine log burnt as an

offering. *(I don't know what they do in Japan for

Christmas at the shrines. . . I'm making it up)

Sasami and Ryo‑oh‑ki were sleeping on the floor. They

had opened their gifts early. Ryo‑oh‑ki was jumping

around in circles when her gift from everyone was

opened first. Sasami giggled with delight,"Look!

Ryo‑oh‑ki. . .what you did get?"

A one pound bag of carrots was laying on the floor.

Ryo‑oh‑ki was in heaven. "Meow!" squeaked the little

cabbit.

When Sasami her gift, she became excited. She held in

her arms a boxed set of Soldier Girl mangas. She went

over to Ayeka and gave her a hug. Washu said after

Ayeka and Sasami broke from their embrace,"It's not

only Ayeka who gave that boxed set."

"No?" Sasami asked, shifting her head to one side.

"It's from everyone," Washu grinned.

"Yea. . .even Grandpa?" she pipped.

"Yes, little Sasami. I wanted to see you

happy,"Yoshou chuckled.

"Ryo‑oh‑ki is happy too!" Sasami pointed out as

everyone watched as the little cabbit tried to open

the bag of carrots.

Ryoko who sat next to Sasami, said,"Here let me

help!"

"Meow!"

After a few carrots, Ryo‑oh‑ki watched as the others

exchanged gifts. There were poems from Ayeka. Washu

made floating nebulas in glass jars. Kiyone and

Mihoshi had made scrapbooks of the past year. Ryoko

craved wooden name signs. Sasami had made jams. Yoshou

gave a special blessing. Tenchi gave the girls

dairies. While he gave Nobuyuki and Yoshou a copy of

his first term paper when he was in Tokyo. Nobuyuki

gave everyone a blueprint of their dream houses. It

was the most meaningful Christmas because the gifts

were not bought from any store. . .They were made from

the heart.

"Tenchi," Yoshou spoke in his calm way.

"Yes. . .Grandpa," Tenchi said as he watched Sasami

as she began to read the first volume of Soldier Girl.

"There was a letter for you in yesterday's mail! Did

you get to open it, yet?"

Tenchi shrugged his shoulders,"No. I was busy."

Yoshou slowly stood up. He said as he made his way to

the desk in the other room,"I'll get it. . .In fact

there are letters for the girls as well."

"For us too?" Ryoko raised the question the Yoshou.

She looked up from her pile gifts. "Who would be

writing to us. I don't know anybody else. . .outside

of you guys."

"That's funny. . .my parents don't even know that I'm

back, here on planet Earth," Ayeka uttered loudly as

her eyebrows began to knit in a confused state.

"My letter might be from a group of intellects who

can see I'm such a genus!" Washu smiled happily.

Yoshou came back with the letters. He started to hand

out the letters to the girls. Tenchi opened his

letter. After a few minutes of reading the letter,

Tenchi looked up. Ayeka asked,"What is the letter all

about, Tenchi?"

"It's a young group in America. They want me to. .

.Let me read some more of it."

"O.K." all the girls said in unison.

Tenchi read the letter. He found a bit of trouble in

the middle of the letter. The girls watched as his

face changed from surprise to disbelief. Yoshou and

Nobuyuki had puzzled expressions on their faces.

Yoshou asked,"Tenchi, what does the letter say?"

"The group wants me to come to America to study

there!" Tenchi gulped nervously.

"What?" the girls gasped loudly. Everyone's Chiasmas

was ground to a halt. They stared at Tenchi. Then, at

the letter. Finally at themselves.

Then, Ayeka stood up. She was instantly in the edge

of blowing a fit. She screeched,"No way. . .Tenchi is

in the U.S. to study! Ryoko is this one of your sick

jokes?"

Ryoko glared at Ayeka. She bellowed, half

shocked,"No, Miss Prissy Princess. . .it's not of one

my so called sick jokes."

There was dead calm for only two seconds. Ryoko

shouted,"That's not right. It was really bad when he

went to Tokyo!"

Sasami stood up from her spot on the floor mat and

cried out, her eyes were now slightly damp with newly

formed tears,"Don't go, Tenchi!"

Kiyone and Mihoshi were now speechless. Washu

uttered, shaking her head,"I don't believe it!"

Yoshou smiled quietly. Nobuyuki gasped with his hands

clasped on an over joyed feeling,"My son is going to

America to study!"

He started at his son for a minute.

"Meow!" Ryo‑oh‑ki howled.

After what seemed to be the longest three minutes in

entirety. Tenchi said with a nervous giggled,"I

haven't taken their offer. In fact, it starts the

beginning of next year."

He rubbed a spot on the back of head.

Washu was using her genius mind to work on this

situation. She said after a minute of heavy brain

work,"This is December twenty‑fifth."

"Tenchi you have a week to decide," Ryoko said,

making her statement sound like a death sentence.

Ayeka was some what happy for Tenchi. More studying

makes for a better person in the royal house of Jurai.

"Ryoko. . .you are making it sound like Tenchi's going

to die!" she huffed in disgust. She rung her hands in

over rot emotion. "You are not dying, Lord Tenchi? You

are just going aboard to study?"

Mihoshi, her eyes were agog with fear,

squeaked,"Tenchi!"

Yoshou was calm in his thinking. He knew the future

appeared to be very bright for everyone. He couldn't

pin point the future. He just recognized his grandson

as going to have adventure in America. "Don't worry. I

have a feeling that everyone will work out for the

best," he said with a small smile.

"What do you mean, Grandfather?" Ayeka as a puzzled

look swept past her face.

"Read your letter," he pointed at the letter that

Ayeka as still holding.

Ayeka was skeptical at the letter as she slowly

opened it. She read it and found out that she was

going to America. She was overjoyed to read the news.

Trying to keep her expression down to a minimum, Ayeka

was trembling. She hoped that she was going to stay

with Tenchi in the same town. Ayeka asked as she

flirted with Tenchi,"Tenchi, where are you going?"

Tenchi was surprised at Ayeka's statement. He glanced

down at his letter,"The town where I'll be staying at

is called Salem!"

"Salem, Where is Salem?" Washu asked with her head

tilted to one side and her lips puckered. She never

heard of such a town.

"My letter says here," Ayeka pointed out. "It's in

Ohio."

Everyone else in the room stood up and bowed.

"It's a state in America," she groaned with one

eyebrow cocked. "You can sit down now!"

"Oh," everyone said as they took their seats once

more.

"It's spelled O‑H‑I‑O?" Ayeka asked. She was trying

to compare her letter to his.

"Where are you going?" Tenchi questioned Ayeka

innocently.

The other girls, Ryo‑oh‑ki, Yoshou and Nobuyuki were

freaking out. Ryoko didn't want Ayeka to be alone with

Tenchi, when they were under the same roof. Now they

were going faraway in a new place to start a whole new

life. To top it all off, they were going to be alone.

"Why. . .you! You set this trip!" yelled Ryoko. She

was now standing and pointing a finger of blame at the

princess.

Ayeka was flabbergasted. She pouted as he mouth

didn't utter a single word.

Ryoko was still verbal blitzing the Princess,"You are

nothing but a spoiled brat!"

The statement stuck a raw nerve with Ayeka. She

growled,"I'm a spoiled brat as you would call me. I'm

going to say this about myself. I'm the Princess Ayeka

of the planet of Jurai who is kind, sweet and

graceful."

"Don't make me laugh!"

Tenchi interrupted in a weak way by saying to Ayeka

and Ryoko,"Stop it. . .before someone gets hurt. .

.namely me!"

"How about reading your letter, Ryoko," pleaded a

small voice.

"Who said that!" Ryoko asked as she looked around the

room.

"Me!" Sasami said with pleading eyes. "See what your

letter says. I don't want Ayeka or Tenchi to go."

"They are going to be in faraway place. . .it's like

the time Tenchi went to Tokyo for his studies. Washu

could make up a porthole and we can visit them anytime

when we want to," Yoshou said calmly.

"Is that so?" Washu questioned the elder Masaki with

a sly, but goofy grin on her face.

"Yea! You are such a genius!" Ryoko said, trying to

make her way with some free rides through the

porthole.

"I'm a genius, but not a Baka! Do you remember what

happened? We drove Tenchi crazy!" Washu uttered as her

hand went up to her forehead. She was trying to get

herself out this predicament.

"Oh!" Ryoko was now crestfallen. "Yea, right. We did

drive Tenchi nuts!"

"Besides that! I'm going to be so happy. We might

even get married. Under the laws of Jurai of course,"

Ayeka smiled devilish at Ryoko.

Sasami threw her book down. Her eyes were now wet

with quiet tears. She shouted out of anger and great

sadness,"Just open the letter!"

Everyone was thrown for a loop by Sasami reaction to

the letters. Yoshou said quietly,"Sasami?"

Ayeka said in quiet disbelief,"That's not how a

princess should act."

"I'm sorry," Sasami whispered, wiping the tears away

from her face.

Ryo‑oh‑ki howled out disbelief,"MEOW!"

Mihoshi was trying to remain calm through the ordeal.

She said fiercely,"Yea. . .quit beating around the

bush!"

Without saying another word, Ryoko opened her letter.

She glanced at it for a minute. Then, she leapt up and

started to dance around the room. The others stared at

her in disbelief. Ayeka knew something was up with

that blasted space pirate. She gasped a little bit

miffed,"What on earth are you doing?"

"Tenchi are you going to a house or a flat?" Ryoko

sang out loud.

"Uh?" Tenchi asked, nearly passed out.

"Oh!" Ayeka vented in shock before she screeching her

protest.

"I love to hear where you two going," Ryoko was

winding Ayeka up. Her eyes were lit up like the lights

on the tree.

Tenchi's jaw dropped. The world was starting to cave

in. Washu, Sasami, Mihoshi and Kiyone were by

themselves. They were getting the idea that Tenchi,

Ryoko and Ayeka were heading for the same town at the

same time. Yoshou and Nobuyuki were hoping that Ayeka

and Ryoko were not going to blast the house into bits.

At Lita's flat, the Christmas party she was giving

was quiet. The Sailor Senshi were in the living room,

retelling stories of what happened to them that

previous year. Serena waited until everyone was done

with the story telling. She had surprise for everyone.

It was a letter from someone who was special to the

Sailor Senshi.

"Hey guys!" Serena smiled. "Guess what I got in the

mail today!"

"What?" Lita asked. She turned her gaze at Serena.

Rei giggled at the expense of Serena,"I bet it's a

bad test score!"

Serena ignored the personal jab at her poor

performance at her studies. She growled,"No, it's a .

. ."

"A book?" Ami asked who never took any real time to

goof off like Serena did.

"No," Serena groaned. She placed her right hand up to

her eyes. She rubbed one of them in gentle

frustration.

Sensuta came to Serena's rescue. She asked trying to

make Serena feel a little better,"Well, what?"

"A letter from. . ." Serena started to say.

"Santa Claus!" Reenie said with a sly grin. She knew

that there no such a person. She was teasing her

future mother.

Serena was about to blow a gasket. However she had

appeared to be calm. She was gripping the letter

trying to control her feelings. "No, it's not a letter

from Santa Claus. . .It's a letter from Rio!"

Everyone because excited when they heard that Rio had

written a letter to Serena. "A letter?" Hotura said,

her face was lighting up.

"What does she say?" Lita asked with a smile.

"How is Dusty?" Rei asked as she remembered Rio's jet

pilot, boyfriend.

"And that Jerry," Taiki snorted. Jerry was easily

remembered because of his quietness.

"Let me open it, first," Serena said in a sisterly

voice.

After the envelope was opened. Serena read the letter

out loud,"Hello Serena, Are you O.K.? I'm fine. How is

everyone else? I miss them a ton. School is O.K. I'm

trying to reach my O and A levels before the winter

quarter. Everyone is busy with the Christmas holiday.

I, Stephanie and Charlie are ringing bells for the

Salivation Army. I'm not a cold weather person, but my

Uncle Zigfield wanted me to work. He told me it's time

to take responsibility into my own hands and out of

the house."

Everyone laughed. They knew that Rio was always busy

with both of her uncle's businesses. Seiya turned to

Mina and said,"When she is not busy?"

Michiru who sat next to Haruka said,"Work is that

girl's trouble. I bet she never took a vacation in a

long while." Then, she shook her head.

Ami asked,"What else does she say?"

Serena read the letter for a second,"She's going to

the states to study!"

"Oh, lucky!" Mina sighed as she patted Artemis's

head.

Serena continued,"I couldn't wait to tell you lot

first. . .but, I had to my folk tell about it. I'm to

it during the Christmas party at my Grandfather

William's house. So, Serena. . .my uncle is telling me

to go to bed. I've got to get up early. Those bells

can't wait. Yours Rio."

"It sounds like she's up to her neck with her

family," Darien said.

"Yes, typical Rio," Luna said as she hopped off of

Reenie's lap. Luna sat on Reenie's lap through out

most of the party.

"She's a bell ringer!" Yaten giggled a little. "She

get her wings!"

"Yea, the trip sound like Rio would go for!" Huruka

said.

"She's fantastic. I hope she does not get sick!" Ami

said.

"A girl who had everything else," Seiya said.

"And you know. . .she doesn't act like it. . .at

all," Rei said turning to Setsuna.

"It's her Uncle Anthony's up bringing!" Setsuna said.

"He can be strict at times."

"I never met her Uncle Zigfield. . .so, I can't make

a comparison," Ami smiled.

"I bet he's the same way with her as Uncle Anthony in

the rasing department,"Mina said.

"I hope she's happy," Rei said, regrettably. They

knew that Rio wasn't coming over to see them in Tokyo

when her Uncle Anthony was on his latest business trip

to Tokyo.

Chibi‑chibi felt the sadness in the room. She was

quiet as she waited for the others to be done. She

wanted to change the expressions on their faces. She

squeaked,"Hey, let open gifts!"

Everyone was floored by her statement. They stared at

the littlest of Sailor Senshi. They gapped,"Uh?"

Seiya quickly regained his senses, asked,"And where

did you learn that young lady?"

"Chibi‑chibi!" Chibi‑chibi smiled as she reached up

with both hands. She pulled down Seiya's face to be at

eye level with her.

"Bell, that was the best dinner I ever had in years,"

Keiichi smiled.

At the Morisato house hold, Christmas was winding

down. The gifts were exchanged. A Christmas movie

played on the T.V. Belldandy cooked a wonderful

dinner. Now the three goddesses and Keiichi were

sitting around the kitchen table, chilling out on the

feeling of the season. Urd sighed as she pulled back a

strand of her hair from her from forehead,"Yea, sis. .

.you really out did yourself!"

"I had too much fun stuff to do in the way of

Christmas. We as Goddesses never had a day

like this!" Belldandy giggled. Then, she raised her

glass of water to her lips to take a sip.

"I did the outside lights. Everyone can see our place

now," Skuld pipped in. She was very handy with

robotics and electrical equipment.

"I had the wreath and green hanging just right over

the shrine," Urd sighed. She didn't let her sister all

the credit for this day.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help with the extra stuff.

I was really busy with my homework," Keiichi said.

"That's all right. You need to past your studies. I

want to be proud of you!" Belldandy blushed.

They were now talking about what happened them in the

past year. Then, the focus was turned to the letter

that Keiichi received in the mail. "I have a chance to

go study in America," Keiichi said, trying to appear

as casual as possible with Belldandy.

"Is that what your letter said?" Belldandy gasped.

The words hit her like a slap in the face. The two

other Goddesses saw their sister became shocked with

great sadness. Then, Belldandy sighed with a heavy

heart,"Why?"

Urd who loved to tease Keiichi in his education

stifled a laugh. Then, she spoke,"They want you?"

"I don't know if I want to take it or not!" Keiichi

blushed hotly. He saw how badly Belldandy was taking

the news.

"Sure?" Urd asked. She was becoming a little point

blank in her old age as a Goddess.

"No, I have until the end of the month to choose,"

Keiichi was waving his hands in mild protest. He

didn't want to leave Belldandy alone. He grew to love

her. She remained quiet.

"You will write if you go?" Skuld asked, hoping the

pest called Keiichi did leave and Belldandy would back

to normal.

Belldandy finally snapped. She was instantly overate

with deep feelings for Keiichi. She did want him to

his succeed in his studies. But, it meant leaving her.

Then, there want a choice for him. He had to stay.

"No, I didn't want to believe it," she said, standing

up. "I wouldn't let you do it!"

"But, I haven't really gotten a chance to think it

over!" Keiichi cried out. He was being backed into a

wall. He needed the time. He saw the shocked attitude

on Belldandy's face. He was

now hurting Belldandy's feelings. He didn't want to do

it on Christmas day.

Then, the phone rang. It seemed to break the heated

tension in the room. Urd stood up from her chair. She

looked at the group for a minute. She walked away from

the table as she uttered,"I'll get it!"

Belldandy gasped with pleading eyes,"Why? Keiichi. .

.why?"

"I don't know. . .I'm not sure of it, myself,"

Keiichi declared gently, gasping at straws.

The words seemed to ease a little of the tension in

the room. Keiichi hadn't left the country yet.

Belldandy was starting to calm down. Skuld perceived

the two as she went to Keiichi's defense. "O.K.? He

isn't going just yet, sis. Give him a little while to

think."

"Hmm," Belldandy hummed.

"Oh, my. . ." the words came form the other room like

a thunder bolt. Urd was talking to her boss, the

Almighty, himself. She was trying to make small talk

with him. He was to the point as Urd heard the words

left her mouth. She stammered."Yes. . .We are going

where?"

A sharp click hit Urd's ears. She hung up the phone.

The Goddesses were now reassigned to a new location.

A dazed Urd came back into the room. The other three

threw strange glances at her. She took the chair that

she was previously sat on and plopped down. She had an

odd exasperated look

on her face. She didn't want to fight with the

Almighty. That wasn't in the Goddess's nature no

matter who they maybe. Skuld, Belldandy and Keiichi

were puzzled. They didn't want to say anything at the

moment. They didn't want to say the wrong thing at the

wrong time.

Finally, Urd said with a great deal of surprise,"I

just got done talking with the Almighty!"

She was coming back to her senses.

"What?" Belldandy gasped. He mind was now racing. She

hoped that they didn't have to go back to heaven. She

wanted to stay with Keiichi as long before he chose

his lot on life.

"Did he say anything?" Skuld asked her eyes were

agape.

"You wouldn't believe it. . .even if I'll tell you,"

the words seemed to fall out Urd's mouth.

"What?" Keiichi uttered, rubbing his face with his

hands.

Belldandy and Skuld were frozen in dismay. What was

going on? Why did the Almighty call on them. Urd

turned to Keiichi and asked,"Where are you going? I

mean what school?"

He tried to remember the school's name, mentioned in

the letter,"It's . . .uh. A place called Salem in a

state called Ohio!"

"I think that's were the Almighty wants us to go!"

Urd's eyebrows shot up in panic. This was too weird to

explain at the present moment. Urd had to take time to

think and recall the Goddess hotline from more

explanation.

"You are kidding?" Belldandy, Keiichi and Skuld

vented in astonishment.

"Nope!" Urd shook her head, gasping at the last

pieces of a normal Christmas.


End file.
